Love me tender, love me true
by conillet
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, AU. Lizzie and Darcy met in high school; and when he confessed his love for her, she rejected him. What will happen years later when they meet again at Pemberley Digital and Lizzie is dating George Wickham?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything but my crazy ideas._

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Lizzie shouted at Darcy.

It had been a good idea that he decided to talk to her at the end of the week, when everyone was on a hurry to leave the school. Specially, when graduation was just a week away.

"Excuse me?" William asked, a little offended by her answer.

"I mean, seriously, I just don't see how you can say you are in love with me since we don't know each other and barely talk."

Lizzie was right about that. Darcy only spoke to her when he had to, and when he tried to engage in conversation outside the school environment, it was just awkward.

And his constant staring and mocking. It was as he was waiting for her to do something stupid so he could be the first one to point it out. But maybe, he looked at her so intensely because he liked her and wasn't actually laughing at her, but with her. Lizzie had never been so confused on her entire life.

"I know, I always have issues relating with people."

"No kidding."

"But that has not stopped me to fall for you."

"And you expect me to correspond to your feelings?"

"Not now, I was hoping you will agree to have a relationship with me once we move to college. Boston and New Haven are not that far away."

"You have everything planned already, don't you? Goodness, Darcy! We are only eighteen!" Lizzie sat again on a bench and put her head between her hands.

William did not know what to do. He had not contemplated the idea that Lizzie might reject him so violently.

"Lizzie, I..." Darcy said as he tried to reach for her hand.

"No, don't." Lizzie moved her hand and stood up. "You made it very clear that you didn't like me since my first week in this school. You called me a silly, pretentious girl who dared to come here just to get in an Ivy League school. And not even to the best one."

"How do you know that?" Darcy asked surprised.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you said it and never apologized, and you never have said anything nice to or about me. I am going to Yale because it's been my dream for years, so you can have your precious Harvard to yourself. And if I got a scholarship, it was because I worked really hard."

"I recognized that now, but…" William was immediately interrupted by Lizzie.

"Not everybody has the privilege to be born in a family when money is not an issue, you know? You are just as snob and rude and condescending as the rest of the people here and I just cannot wait to get out of here", Lizzie snapped at him.

"So this is what you think of me? Thank you for being so clear. I won't bother you anymore. Have a good life, Elizabeth Bennet." William finished and walked away from her.

Lizzie sat again. Her head was still buzzing and it hurt. Anyone that knew Darcy and her would also know that any kind of relationship between them was impossible. She regretted some of the things that she had said to him but they had just come out of her mouth in the impulse of the moment. She took some deep breaths, picked up her things and left the school.

She only had to face him one more week, and then she was never going to see him again, ever.

Or that was what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth May Bennet had spent all her life in a small town in the outskirts of San Francisco. Her family had a happy and rather peaceful life in one of the most beautiful streets of the town, with houses with white picket fences.

As far as she could remember, Lizzie wanted to write stories to be brought to life. That was probably because of her father, who has spent a lot of time reading to her and encouraging her middle daughter to write. Her mother supported her daughter's wishes to spend her time reading and writing as long as she was still able to drag her to good manners and dance lessons and a lot of other girly activities.

But Lizzie was not the only one who had to put up with her mother's craziness and desires.

Jane, two older than Lizzie, was the perfect daughter. She was always nice, and sweet and pleasant and never disagreed with her mother or anyone. Jane developed a taste in fashion early in her life and that had helped her sisters to stop wearing the puffy dresses her mother wanted for them.

And Lydia, the younger one, was a force of nature. She had been born three years after Lizzie, and so she received more attention than her old sisters. Lydia was particularly mischievous but had a special ability to get away with them. Every time Lizzie came up with a new story or play, Lydia was the first one on board to act it.

The other constant in Lizzie's life was Charlotte Lu, her best friend. Their mothers were in the same book club and went into labor at the same day. Charlotte shared Lizzie's interest in storytelling but she preferred to direct and "produce" their plays than to be in them.

Years passed and Lizzie informed her family of her desire to go to Yale. Mrs. Bennet was thrilled because that was the perfect opportunity for Lizzie to find a rich and handsome husband. In contrast, Mr. Bennet knew that Lizzie would develop even further her writing style and technique and that Yale would definitely help her in the future.

The beginning of her last semester as a junior in the local high school was a time of change for Lizzie. Jane had been accepted at the Fashion Institute of Technology, and after requesting a student loan, she had moved to New York. And Lizzie had received her acceptance letter to the San Francisco University High School. It was one of the best college-preparatory schools in the area, and it would boost Lizzie's chances of being accepted to Yale.

Her English teacher had suggested changing schools after reading many of Lizzie's papers. She recognized her talent with words and knew that her student needed more of what that school could give her. So Lizzie had submitted an application and gotten an interview. Lizzie had also applied for a scholarship and had secured it. Everything seemed to be working in her favor, but still, she did not want to leave Charlotte.

"We are going to be ok, bestie", Charlotte comforted her, "it's not like you are moving or something. We are going to see each other every day."

"I know, but senior year was supposed to be our most amazing time together before college", Lizzie sighed, "After that, we are going to be at opposite sides of the country." She knew that Charlotte wanted to go the USC School of Cinematic Arts in Los Angeles.

"It's going to be alright! We still have to go thru this semester and then we will have the summer, remember?"

Lizzie smiled at her friend and let go of her worries.

And then, the summer came and went and Lizzie was ready to start her senior year. She drove with her dad to the city and then took a bus to her new school.

"Have a good day, you'll do great!" her father had said when he dropped her at the bus stop. Lizzie had been saving to get a car, but her funds were still not enough.

Lizzie had to meet with the student's counselor before classes. She had arrived just in time so she hurried through the corridors, looking for the office, when unexpectedly she collided with someone.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? I am so sorry…" Lizzie straightened and looked up to meet with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

William Fitzwilliam Darcy had gotten his peculiar from his mother maiden name and his father last name. It sometimes bothered him, but later in his life, he would treasure having his mother's name.

His parents worked at Pemberley Digital, where Ann served as the CFO and William Sr. was the CEO. The company developed and financed film projects and with the apparition of the Internet, the CEO decided to venture into new ideas using this nascent technology.

The Darcy family lived a big and comfortable house in the suburbs of San Francisco. Even though Ann and William Sr. had been born in privileged families, they were well aware of the hard work that was required to thrive in life (Pemberley had not been always a successful enterprise), and they had taught that to their children, William and Georgiana.

When he was four years old, William had welcomed his baby sister, who was named after their mother's grandmother. His sister had issues pronouncing her name correctly, so William Sr. had given her an easy nickname, Gigi.

William was not a fan of that name, but he realized that it suited the personality of his energetic sister. She could not stay quiet and calm for long, and was always thinking about ways to get her parents to notice her. But William loved her unconditionally and was very protective of her.

In contrast, William was taciturn. He liked to play with Gigi, but preferred to spend his time reading and imagining how he would bring the stories to life. However, he found that he always had an opinion about everything, and when something was not what he wanted or expected, he was not afraid to say so, like with his sister's nickname.

Besides Gigi, William spent his childhood with Fitz Williams (yet another Williams in his life) and George Wickham.

Fitz had been his best friend since kindergarten and had practically grown up together since they were also neighbors. Fitz had a special talent to take William out of his book's world and show him how to have fun in the real one.

However, just before we were starting high school, Fitz's family decided to move to Seattle. The two friends stayed in touch by phone calls and early emails.

George Wickham was the godson of William Sr. He was the child of his late best friend and Mr. Darcy had taken George's education as his responsibility. Therefore, George spent a lot of time in the Darcy house, with William and Georgiana. He was very charismatic and everyone liked him, and sometimes William secretly wished he could be like him, especially when they reached their teens.

William had always wanted to go to Harvard, like his father and was glad when he enrolled him and George in the San Francisco University High School. It was mainly George who made all the friends and William just tagged along. His first three years were normal; he was fully committed to his education.

Until the craziness started when someone ran into him in the corridors of the school.

He wanted to complain or say something, but he looked at the responsible of the collision, he was completely speechless for the first time in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ok?" Lizzie asked again as the boy in front of him just stared at her in silence.

"He is kind of cute" Lizzie thought. He was not much taller than her. His really clear eyes contrasted with the darkness of his hair. And he was just standing in front of her, without moving or speaking.

She was about to shake her hand in front of his eyes to regain his attention when he gave her a look from head to toe. Lizzie frowned and took a step back.

"Mmm… I am alright", William said, and then immediately added "Are you new?"

"Yes, this is my first day here." Lizzie answered, a little wary, "I was on my way to the student's counselor office and I am… actually kind of late". She finished looking at her watch.

"It's the third door to the right." William pointed.

"Oh, thank you" Lizzie step aside and walked in the direction of the office, "I'm…" She had meant to apologize again but when she turned, the boy was gone.

"Weird" she muttered as she knocked on the door.

* * *

She saw him again, during her English class. He was sitting in silence among a group of chatty people. And when he noticed her, he did not move his eyes.

Lizzie walked to the teacher's desk to hand out her papers and for the third time in that day; she had to introduce herself to the rest of the students.

Her name was Lizzie Bennet and she had recently transferred from an out of the city school.

William repeated her name in his mind. It was good to put a name to the face that had been hunting him since that morning. Especially her eyes. He could not tell the color, they seemed blue and grey and blue, but he remembered perfectly her dark auburn hair.

And then, the teacher asked: "Where do you want to go to college?"

"Yale" she answered, very sure of herself.

"Ugh, why Yale? Why not Harvard?" William thought. He was not pleased.

He saw her took a seat in the first row and then allowed himself to be distracted by the actual class.

During the lunch hour, she sat with a girl she had met at the biology class, Ellen.

"We usually don't get any new students for senior year" Ellen said.

"I can tell" Lizzie replied, realizing that some of the senior students were looking at her.

"Don't worry, almost everyone is nice."

"Almost everyone?"

"There are some rich kids, that are not welcoming as the rest of us." Ellen said with a smile.

Lizzie smiled back and then said, "Like him?" she moved her head in Darcy's direction.

"Who, Darcy? No, he's all right, he's… quiet, most of the time."

Lizzie decided she had enough information about the Darcy guy and so changed the conversation. But at the end of the day, she had learnt more about him.

She had his first name, William, and that the blond guy that was always with him was George Wickham, his best friend.

Lizzie quickly erased Darcy from her mind and did not even bother to tell Charlotte about him when they got together that afternoon.

* * *

William was fighting the urge of talking to Lizzie, just to be near her. He did not know what to do; he had never been so affected by someone, especially by a girl. He was even afraid to say something to George, who had his ways with people.

He was trying hard not to stare at her, but it was challenging because they shared the majority of the courses. And every time she spoke during class, she gave the correct answer or an insightful comment. It was difficult not to compare her to the other girls and admire her because she was so different, in a very good way.

It was Friday, and they were in their last period, working at the library. William was looking for a book besides George, when the former decided to finally say something to his friend.

"So… what do you think of the new girl?"

"The Bennet girl? Meh… not pretty enough to tempt me. Why?" George asked, puzzled.

"Nothing really. I was thinking that you could talk to her and…"

"You like her? Are you serious? The Bennet girl?" his friend asked again.

"No, of course not. She surely is another silly and pretentious girl that just came here with the hope of getting in an Ivy League school. And not even to the best one." William finally said out of pure peer pressure.

"Come on, Darcy" George patted him on the shoulder and went back to their table.

What William did not know was that Lizzie had listened to the very last part of their conversation. She had moved through the bookshelves unnoticed and had stopped behind a pillar when she heard her name.

So that was what William Darcy thought of her. Another rich boy who looked down on her.

"Oh, well, I am not going to give you the satisfaction" Lizzie decided, and that marked the future of her relationship with Darcy.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks passed and Lizzie adjusted to the school's pace and made new friends. She could now identify the not-so-nice group that Ellen had mentioned. Darcy was part of the group, of course. But whenever she caught them gossiping about her; Darcy would only stare at her.

She kept her promise. Every time she had the chance, she proved Darcy that he was wrong about her. She found that he had an opinion about everything, and it was very hard not to argue with him, even during classes. In very unfortunate occasions, they had to work together, and their disagreements continued. They never compromised and never admitted when one was right. But other than that, they never spoke to each other.

Never, in a million years, Lizzie would imagine that her interactions with Darcy were encouraging. He liked the way she challenged him; and was slowly falling in love with her.

The school hosted several dances during the year, but William never got the courage to ask Lizzie to be his date. Either way, she never attended them because she preferred to go to her old school's parties and hang out with Charlotte and Lydia. William spoke to no one about his feelings for Lizzie and never asked for help on how to approach her.

Graduation approached and William feared that he was going to lose Lizzie forever. He knew that she had been accepted into Yale; and he and George had received their letters from Harvard.

He spent a lot of time thinking about what to do, and after days, he finally arrived to a conclusion: he was going to confess that he was in love with her, even if they always fought, and despite the fact that she was going to his rival university.

He had thought about how they could make their relationship work, attending different schools. He could visit her during the weekends and the holidays and they would always have the Internet and the phone. It was a good plan to him.

* * *

It was the Friday before graduation. He followed her to the library, where she returned the last of the books she had borrowed. He caught her right at the exit.

"Lizzie, can I talk to you?" He asked timidly.

"Okay", she replied, intrigued, and she waited for him to speak.

"Not here, can we go outside?" Lizzie nodded and followed him to the courtyard and sat on one of the benches.

William took a deep breath and gave his speech. But instead of the coherent words he had prepared, he blurted out the words.

"What did you just say?" Lizzie had not understood.

"I am in love with you, Elizabeth Bennet."

She gaped at him and then yelled: "Are you kidding me?!"

William could not believe what she said next. She thought he was snob, rude and condescending. Worst of all, she could not wait to get him of her life.

His first love had bluntly rejected him, and he was bound to remember that for the rest of his life. What he did not expect was that Elizabeth Bennet's rejection was going to change his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie knew she would never forget Darcy's declaration of love, but tried really hard to let go and not to think about it the all time. Luckily for her, she had her friend and family to distract her. Jane took a couple of weeks to travel back to San Francisco and spent time with her family.

In order to save more money for her new life in Connecticut, Lizzie took a job at the local library during the summer. One day, her parents surprised her with a used and nice car, so she could move comfortably during her years as undergraduate.

At the beginning of August, she said goodbye to Charlotte, who was leaving for LA, and her family, but her father. Mr. Bennet was going to drive with her from San Francisco to New Haven, and then was going to visit his brother in Portland.

It took them five days to do the trip, making several stops along the way.

When her father finally saw her settled and ready to start orientation, he hugged her tightly as he said good-bye. Mr. Bennet did not want to be sentimental as his wife, but could not help shed some tears of happiness and pride because his daughters' hard work had paid off.

As soon as classes started, Lizzie knew that everything she had done to get to that place had been worthy and she started living her dream.

* * *

In her four years in Yale, Lizzie made a lot of friends and connections, and to her mother's delight, she started dating a fellow English major.

His name was Derek and they had meet at the school newspaper, where both of them worked. She was really happy with him, and had even brought him to her parents' during the holidays, at her father's insistence. And Lizzie fell more in love with Derek when he put up with her mother's craziness and her constant inappropriate comments.

Besides writing small stories for the newspaper, Lizzie was always thinking of innovative and interactive ways to develop her ideas and the apparition of YouTube blew her mind.

She wanted to do a masters degree at NYU, but was somewhat afraid of the course of her relationship with Derek. Even though they had been together for almost two years, they talked little about the future. After all, they were just twenty-one.

During a quick visit to Jane, Lizzie talked about her fears and Jane gave her the only advice she could: "I know it is a cliché, but if it's meant to be, it will be. Both of you will have to take important decisions regarding your future and careers, and if you are meant to be together, then everything will work."

One afternoon after class, Lizzie spoke with Derek about her desire to apply to NYU and was pleasantly surprised when he told her that he also wanted to move to New York after graduation.

She then applied to the Interactive Telecommunications program and months later received her acceptance letter. Everything seemed to be working perfectly.

However, just days before their commencement ceremony, Derek informed Lizzie that he had put in an application for an internship at Macmillan Publishers Ltd, in London. And that he had secured it.

It took her some seconds to figure out what to say.

"And you are going, aren't you?" It was not even a question, it was a statement.

And the way he looked at her was enough to sense his answer.

"I know. I know how much this means to you", she reached for his hand across the table, "and I would never ask you to choose between me and you career."

If faced with the same situation, she would probably do the same thing.

"I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too."

They parted as friends, but watching him walk away from her, it left her heartbroken. She had lost her first true love.


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzie's family flew to New Haven to see her walk across the stage and receive her diploma. She still saw Derek that day and he was kind to say hello to the Bennets.

However, her mother noticed the change in the way they talked to each other and how they behaved. When she asked Derek if he was going to join them for dinner and he declined, Mrs. Bennet bombarded Lizzie with questions and her daughter had no choice but to tell her that they had broken up.

"Oh, well, you must certainly find a young, rich and handsome eligible bachelor when you live in New York with your sister".

Lizzie was not expecting that response from her mother, and even though she felt hurt, was glad when her mother dropped the subject. Despite the bitter sweetness of the day, Lizzie managed to keep a happy face.

The whole family travelled to New York, where they helped Jane and Lizzie move in to their new, cozy apartment in Brooklyn. After a week, their parents and Lydia returned to San Francisco, with the promise that their youngest sister was going to return soon.

* * *

Jane had obtained a position at a fashion design agency that was slowly receiving public recognition. She was in love with her work and, although most of the time was busy, she still managed to spend time with Lizzie.

Jane knew heartbreak so she did everything in her power to help her sister, with tea, home made snickerdoodles and movies. Lizzie was grateful, but still felt bad. Only time was going to make her overcome her sadness.

Anyway, Lizzie needed to start paying her student loans so she looked for a job to occupy herself until the beginning of school. She was overqualified for most of the jobs that were available, but finally found work as a waitress at a small café.

Lizzie was not expecting to like it, however a lot of her customers had great stories and she started writing about them and published them on a blog.

"I have an idea. What if instead of writing, you tell the stories. That would be really different." Charlotte suggested her friend on one of their phone calls.

"Like a blog in video?"

"Yes, a video blog. I think it will be really interesting to see the response of the people to your stories and you can still write."

"But I don't think I will have enough material to do that regularly."

"Come on, Lizzie. You are creative person. You can tape interviews with random people in the streets, you could go to Jane's events and do a behind the scenes, document your life in New York..."

Lizzie thought for a minute.

"I guess you are right..."

"I know I am." Lizzie smiled at Charlotte's sassiness.

"But you are going to help me, understood?"

"Of course, bestie. I have to go now, but say hello to Jane. Good luck!"

And that is how Lizzie started her video blog and her masters' project was born.

* * *

"Lizzie, thanks for coming with me."

"Anything for you, big sis", Lizzie replied when they arrived to Jane's coworker birthday party.

"I think you will have fun, you spend a lot of time studying and working. You don't go out enough."

"That's not true! I do go out... sometimes." In the year she had been in New York, Lizzie had gone to parties and dates, but nothing had ever gotten serious with everyone. That was why she had decided to focus on school.

They took the elevator to the roof top bar that had been reserved for the party. Lizzie knew some of Jane's friends and so joined their group.

She lost sight of her sister, and found her much later in a corner talking with a good-looking guy. Lizzie had spotted him at their arrival and noticed how he followed Jane with his eyes and did not look away.

Finally, at the very end of the party, Jane returned to her sister and introduced her new acquaintance, Bing Lee.

* * *

"So, what did you think of Bing?" Jane asked on their way home.

"Well, we did not talk much, but he seemed nice, and very interested in you." Lizzie had only exchanged a couple of words with him and had learnt that he worked in a charitable foundation.

"You think so?"

"Oh, yes! He saw you since the moment we walked in, and he never danced or talked with anyone else".

Jane beamed at Lizzie, "I'm glad you said that, because I'm having brunch with him tomorrow. I really like him."

In the following week, Jane went out with Bing four times. Lizzie was not at all surprised by that; any man in his right mind would expend as much time as possible with her marvelous sister.

As a precaution, Lizzie googled Bing Lee and learnt that, not only he work in a charity, he was the chairman of the Lee Relief Foundation. After dropping medical school, he had started working on several charities, until he had started his own.

"Did you know all this?" Lizzie asked Jane while they were having dinner, later that day.

"Yes, he told me this afternoon and I was just going to tell you."

"Oh… that's very good. I don't want you to be with someone who keeps secrets."

"Yes, I know how much you hate lies, but I can assure you that Bing is not like that."

Time proved Lizzie that Jane was right. Their relationship became serious, and Lizzie got used to see him often in their apartment and even to spend time with him.

"So, Lizzie, Jane tells me that you went to San Francisco University High School", Bing tried to make small conversation with Lizzie as he waited for Jane to change for their date.

"Yes, but only for my senior year."

"My best friend went there too, you might have met him. His name is William Darcy."

Lizzie almost spit out her tea.

"Darcy?" she mumbled. She had not heard his name or thought of him in years.

"You did meet him…"

"Uh, yeah... we were in some classes together, but he wasn't... he was more of the silent type." Lizzie lied and she hated herself after saying that. But Bing was clearly clueless about her history with Darcy and she was not going to disclose that to his sister's boyfriend.

"That sounds like Darcy. He can be shy, but is a really great guy. He cares about people, even after everything…" Bing did not finish his sentence because Jane came out of her room, ready to go.

When they left, Lizzie grabbed her laptop and typed William F. Darcy in her browser. Bing's unfinished sentence had piqued her curiosity.

She clicked on the first hit. It was about a Darcy Memorial Hall at Pemberley Digital. Lizzie read everything on the web page. The memorial was built for Darcy's parents. And Darcy was now the CEO of Pemberley Digital, a digital media company.

Lizzie went back to the search results and found a news report about the death of William's parents. They had died in a car accident three years ago, when Darcy was twenty years old. She felt sorry for him and his sister. She could not even imagine what it was to lose both parents at the same time, being that young and have to take care of her younger sister and the responsibilities of managing an entire company. Maybe he had truly changed as Bing had implied...

She closed her laptop and sighed. It did not matter if Darcy had changed from the seventeen-year-old guy she had met in high school. It was not like she was planning to see him again.

* * *

It was cold December night, and Lizzie was getting ready for Jane's winter gala.

Bing had asked her sister to organize a fashion show for his charity and Jane had been in charge of everything. The event that night could be her big breakthrough in the industry.

Lizzie chose a dark blue one-shoulder dress with pockets. Jane had given it to her months before but never had the chance to wear it before. It looked very nice and was comfortable.

When she walked out of her room, she saw Jane already standing by the door, ready to go. She looked outstanding in a red dress that fitter her figure and highlighted her already bright red hair.

"Bing is going to fall more in love with you, if that's even possible, when he sees you", Lizzie commented.

"Oh, Lizzie, please... You look beautiful. I knew that dress was going to look great on you." Lizzie thanked and smiled at her sister.

In that moment, Bing arrived to take them to the venue, and was suddenly speechless by Jane's look. He offered her arm and walked out of the apartment. Lizzie took her purse and followed silently, sure that her previous statement was right.

The three of them discussed any last minutes details on their way to the venue. Lizzie had offered herself to be at the door and greet the guests and collect their invitations.

"By the way, I talked with Darcy last night, and he said he might come tonight. I haven't seen him in a while and I want you to meet him, Jane." Bing said as he took her girlfriend's hand. Jane just smiled back.

"Oh, crap." Lizzie thought. Was it going to be awkward to encounter him again? Five years had passed; he surely did not hold a grudge after all that time, did he?

By the time they arrived, Lizzie decided to focus on her tasks for the night, determined not to fail her sister in her big night.

Soon after the specified hour, the guests started to arrive. Clara, a college friend of Jane, was helping Lizzie at the entrance. They got busy very quickly; apparently most of the people who were invited had decided to attend.

Lizzie had just welcomed a young couple and when she turned to greet the next guests, she heard her name.

"Lizzie Bennet?"

Oh, crap…


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzie met blue eyes, but not exactly the ones she was expecting.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Yeah, we met years ago, you don't remember?"

Lizzie frowned and thought really hard. Nothing…

"I won't keep any longer, you are clearly busy. See you inside, Lizzie Bennet." He handed her the invitation and walked away with his companion.

Lizzie was still clearly confused and Clara had to nudge her to regain her attention. Lizzie shook her head to clear her mind and continued to do her job.

When the doors closed, they both took their seats and waited for the runway show to begin. Jane had put together all the outfits of the models, and she had even designed some of the clothes. Lizzie was very observant of the reaction of the attendants and only saw positive reactions.

After the models finished, the designers appeared on the runway, including Jane. Lizzie clapped as hard as possible at her sister's clear success.

Bing joined them on the stage and thanked Jane publicly for all her efforts to put on such event. He hugged her quickly and gently pushed her forward so she could have her moment of recognition. The people applauded and cheered even more. After that, Bing announced that all the clothes were going to be available for sale; the money going to a children cause.

"And now, enjoy the party!" Bing finally said.

Lizzie made her way backstage and found her sister amidst the group of models and staff. As soon as she saw her sister, Jane ran to her and Lizzie hugged her.

"I am very proud of you. Everything was perfect, Jane", Lizzie said, fighting back tears.

"Thank you Lizzie. It means a lot to me. Now, we have to make sure that the party is perfect too" Jane smiled at her with watery eyes.

Lizzie nodded, ready to whatever her sister needed. Jane asked her to oversee some aspects of the party; and then Jane walked towards Bing and stepped into the party.

* * *

When she was finally able to take a break, Lizzie joined Clara at the bar and ordered a cocktail. The place was packed and Lizzie could not find her sister or the stranger that had intrigued her. But he found her first.

"Hello again, Lizzie Bennet."

Lizzie jumped and turned to face him, her drink almost falling from her hand.

"Oh my god, you scared me!"

"Oh, I did not mean to, I apologize", he replied and grinned; "You still don't remember me, do you?"

"No, sorry…" Lizzie admitted.

"That's okay. I'm George Wickham."


	9. Chapter 9

Something clicked inside Lizzie's mind and she hit her front with her hand.

George Wickham. She thought of the tall and slim blond guy who was beside Darcy all the time, back in high school. Lizzie had trouble linking the two images together because she did not anticipate the good-looking guy, with a charming smile and broad shoulders that was standing in front of her.

"Of course... It's been a long time…"

"Five years. How have you been, Lizzie Bennet?"

"I've been fine... How about you?"

"Very good now. This is a great party, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is", Lizzie smiled at the compliment to her sister's event, and then she thought of something, "Wait, did you come here alone?" Lizzie realized in that moment that Darcy might have come late with his friend, without being seen.

George frowned at her question, but smiled.

"No, I came with some friends, they are over there..." and he pointed to a group of people that looked like models, including the young woman that had arrived with him.

"Oh, I thought you were here with D... so Bing invited you?

"No, one of my friends did. I just met him once."

"Wait a minute... Bing said that Darcy is his best friend, and are you Darcy's best friend..." Lizzie was puzzled.

"I was."

"Was?" George just nodded as a reply.

"But you were inseparable in high school."

"Well, things happen and people change..."

"Oh, I see..."

"Anyway, why don't you come over and meet my friends?" George said.

"Oh, crap. Clara!" Lizzie had forgotten about her but when she turned, she saw her on the dance floor.

"I think she got bored", George said, smiling again.

She accepted his invitation and walked over to the table. She learnt that he was a photographer, lived in LA but travelled a lot. Lizzie told them a little bit about herself and her life in New York, including her vlog. She was enjoying their company, until Jane appeared by her side.

"Lizzie, I was looking everywhere for you! Oh... Hello everyone!", sweet Jane waved a hand. She was recognized, and George's friends and he complimented her on the event. Jane thanked them and told Lizzie that Bing and she wanted her to spend time with them.

"I didn't want to neglect you, but you know how things can get. But if you want to stay here with your new friends, I would not mind", Jane said to her sister.

"No, I will go with you", Lizzie replied and said good-bye to the people in the table.

"It was nice seeing you again, Lizzie", George said and handed her his card, "until we meet again." And he left her with the image of his smile.

Lizzie spent the rest of the night with Jane and Bing, and some of their friends, dancing and enjoying the party.

Finally, at 1 am, it was time to go home. Everything had been a great success and the collected money had surpassed Bing's expectations, which meant that he was going to be able to support more charities than originally planned.

The driver took the Bennet sisters to their apartment. Lizzie went inside first to give her sister a little privacy with her boyfriend.

"Actually, Lizzie, Bing is going to spend the night here. It's rather late and ..." Jane couldn't finish her sentence, she was cut by Lizzie.

"You don't have to give an explanation. Good night to you two and congratulations on your success", and Lizzie went to her room.

Jane and Bing had been dating for six months, but Jane continued to be shy about the times Bing stayed over.

Lizzie went to bed, feeling very happy and proud of her sister, and forgetting about the card that remained in the pocket of her dress.

* * *

The next morning, Bing took them both to breakfast to a very fancy restaurant as a thank you for all their efforts.

It turned out that Darcy had an emergency board meeting and had not been able to fly to New York. Lizzie mentioned briefly George to Bing, and he confirmed that he had only met him once, during the funeral of the Darcy's parents.

It was Lizzie's nature to want to know what had happened between Darcy and Wickham, and even considered calling him. However, when she told Charlotte about it, her friend dissuaded her. Lizzie clearly did not have an interest in Darcy, and needed to focus on her thesis, given that she only had one semester left.

Lizzie listened to Charlotte and followed her advice.

* * *

Lizzie's vlog success started to open jobs opportunities for her, and in late March, she received an invitation to interview at a digital media company in LA, where Charlotte happened to work.

Jane and Bing took Lizzie to the airport. Once there, Jane hugged her and wished the best of luck for her interview.

"This is really bad timing. Darcy just called me to let me know that he is arriving late tonight", Bing said before she went through security.

"Oh, well… maybe next time", Lizzie replied, as calm as possible. Her heart started racing by the mention of Darcy's arrival. She was relieved she was not going to see him. She said good-bye again and walked to the gate.

It was like if life did not want them to coincide one more time.

Just not yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Collins & Collins was actually located outside LA, far enough from the traffic but close enough to the city. The company produced digital media, but mainly for internal use of other companies. Charlotte worked in the video production department and was quickly rising in her department. Lizzie was not surprised because she always knew that Charlotte was very talented.

The CEO, Ricky Collins, was a peculiar young man who liked to say big words, talked a lot and insisted on calling her Elizabeth instead of Lizzie. However, he was a big fan of her vlog, and was really interested in continuing her project and developing her ideas.

Lizzie spent that week between business meetings on Collins & Collins and sightseeing with her best friend. Charlotte was excited with the idea of Lizzie working with her and living in the same city.

For Lizzie, the job opportunity was appealing because it meant that she could be closer to her friend and family; the benefits were really good and Collins seemed genuinely interested on her work.

When she said good-bye to Charlotte at the airport, Lizzie had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do.

* * *

At her return to NY, Lizzie subtly asked Jane about Darcy's visit.

"He is shy, but I could see that he gets comfortable, he is really amiable. I can see why he is Bing's best friend."

"I am glad..." Lizzie was surprised. Darcy might have really changed. She also secretly wanted to know if he had asked or said something about her.

"By the way, he talked about his company and I think you might find its work interesting."

"I already know about Pemberley Digital."

"Oh, and are you applying there?"

Lizzie had thought about it, but she was not convinced she wanted to.

"I'm not sure, maybe..."

"Oh, so... mmm... do you think you'll stay in NY then?"

"I don't know..."

Lizzie noticed that Jane was getting nervous.

"Jane, what is it?"

"While you were gone, Bing asked me to... move in with him, and ... I said yes."

"Oh my god, Jane! Are you serious?!"

"Yes, why?" That was not the reaction Jane was expecting from Lizzie.

"Well, don't you think it's too soon? You guys haven't even been dating for a year."

"We met nine months ago, and we've been dating for eight, and I love him and he loves me."

Lizzie kept silence. It was obvious to everyone that they were in love, and that Bing made Jane very happy.

"Don't get me wrong, Jane. I support you, but I just want to know that you're completely sure about this."

"I am. Everything just feels right when I'm with him. I really want to take the next step in our relationship."

"Then, in that case..." Lizzie walked to her sister and hugged her, "I'm truly happy for you."

"Have you told mom yet?" They both laughed, just imagining her reaction.

"Oh, no! The latest, the best..." Jane responded, "What about Dad? What do you think he'll say?"

"I don't think he is going to be very happy at first, but when he sees how much Bing loves you, he'll be okay."

Their apartment lease ended just a week after Lizzie's graduation, which worked perfectly for them. Jane could move before that and inform her family about her decision since the Bennets were already planning to be in New York for Lizzie's graduation.

Weeks after that conversation, with Jane's plans and her imminent graduation on the horizon, Lizzie made a decision and dialed a California number.


	11. Chapter 11

As they had predicted, Mrs. Bennet screamed of happiness and Mr. Bennet made a frowny face at Jane's news. Lydia jumped and hugged Jane. They all were in their apartment, getting ready to leave for Lizzie's graduation ceremony.

"Oh, Lizzie, when are you going to find a sensible, young man like Bing? I'm not getting any younger and I don't want to be an old grandma!"

Lizzie just rolled her eyes at her mother's comment but replied.

"Well, maybe I will find him in California…"

"Lizzie, what are you talking about?" her father asked.

"I accepted a job offer in LA, so… I'm moving too…"

"Oh, that's wonderful", Mrs. Bennet congratulated her.

Her dad hugged and Lydia asked her if she could visit her there. Although she still had a year left in college, Lydia was secretly planning to move to LA to pursue her dream of becoming an actress. Lizzie said yes; she missed her little sister and wanted to spend more time with her.

Then, everyone left to the NYU campus. Bing met them there and took the whole family to dinner. But before they could drive to the restaurant, Mr. Bennet asked Bing for a few minutes to talk.

Jane knew what it was about and got really anxious. But when they returned, the smile in Bing's face and the wink her dad gave her were enough to know that everything was okay.

Lizzie decided to sell her car and used the money to get her own apartment in California. All the family helped Jane move, as they had done two years ago.

Jane said good-bye to her family at the airport, and then left hand in hand with Bing, excited to begin a new phase in her life with him.

* * *

Lizzie stayed with her family for a couple of weeks before moving and starting at her new job.

Charlotte was a little bit disappointed that Lizzie wanted to live alone, but understood her reasons. Lizzie had always lived with someone, first with college roommates and then her sister. She wanted to have that experience. Lizzie found a small apartment close enough to Charlotte's so they could carpool to work.

Lizzie had not spent more than five minutes in the Collins & Collins building in her first day when Ricky dragged her to a meeting to discuss a lot of things, including the future of her vlog. He had some ideas about it but wanted Lizzie's input. He also wanted to produce one of her written stories with the same format as her vlog.

Then, at lunchtime, he introduced her as Elizabeth to the rest of the employees and did not give her time to say otherwise. She started working immediately in her department, and only the people who were in direct contact with her and Charlotte called her a Lizzie.

It took Lizzie a few days to get used to the dynamic of Collins & Collins and to Mr. Collins' personality; but she knew that she had taken a good decision.

* * *

A couple of months later, Lizzie went to Los Angeles, trying to find some inspiration for her next project.

Lizzie had already decided that she was not going to post videos as often as before. She felt that she did not have enough time or sufficiently appealing stories to share. But if she had the time, she would just do a diary of all her "interesting" interactions with Collins…

She was sitting in a small café reading through her last version of the script, which still did not satisfy her. Lizzie was immersed in her thoughts that when she heard the voice, she almost knocked over her mocha.

"Lizzie Bennet, we meet again."


	12. Chapter 12

How on earth did she run into him, in another big city, several months later?

"You scared me again!"

George looked very casual, holding his ice coffee, in a plain shirt that marked his shoulders and arms. Lizzie looked away quickly.

"I keep doing that, don't I? Sorry!" he finished with a smile.

"Yes, you do", Lizzie chuckled, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, be my guest."

George smiled again and sat down next to her.

"It's funny how we keep meeting like this, very unexpectedly."

"Yeah", Lizzie said and looked at his eyes; they were pretty and distracting.

She cleared her throat and continued, "I have to tell you, I was very surprised that you recognized me in New York, after all this time. We didn't really talk at all in high school..."

"Ah, that was all Darcy's fault."

"What?" Lizzie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

George breathed out heavily before answering her question.

"He didn't want me to talk to you. I always thought he didn't like you until the very end of school when he told me about… his confession and… your reaction. I swear I didn't have a clue about his feelings."

"Oh, I see. So did you always do what Darcy told you to?"

"I remember your sassiness now, Lizzie Bennet", he laughed, "No, but he was my best friend and relied on his opinion. I should apologize if I was ever rude to you."

Lizzie just nodded and then added, "Can I ask you what happen between the two of you?"

George made a face of disgust, and Lizzie regretted her question.

"I didn't want to be nosy, sorry."

"I understand your curiosity, but some things are better left unsaid. But you haven't told me what are you doing here, in LA."

Lizzie told him that she had finished her masters and was now working outside the city in a digital media company.

"And you are going to continue with your video blog?"

Lizzie was astonished he remembered their conversation, "You watched my videos?"

"Yes, you mentioned them at that party and I watched them later, they are _really_ good. By the way, how is your sister?" Lizzie tried not to blush at the compliment.

"She is good, thanks." He smiled again.

"Going back to your videos, what do you plan to do?"

George made her feel at ease, so she shared of her plans with him and talked about her projects. He asked questions and seemed truly interested in listening to her and knowing more about her.

At some point, it was Lizzie who started asking questions. Everything seems to be working fine for him; he could not complain about his life and success. He pulled out his phone and showed her some of his photographs that were going to be exhibited in a gallery.

"Wait, before we go on, I must tell you something. I was a little disappointed that you didn't call me last December."

"Oh..." Lizzie did not know how to answer; she had forgotten about him and his card, "you did not ask me to."

"Well, what about I ask this time?", he took her pen and wrote his number in a napkin, "Do you want to go to the opening night? It should be fun and I will be happy to see you again."

Lizzie was taken aback by his invitation but managed to respond, "Yes… sure… thanks."

"Then call me and I will give you the details", he stood up, winked at her and said, "See you soon, Lizzie."

"Bye…"

Lizzie stayed there and watched him leave. She looked at her phone and realized that they had talked for a couple of hours. And that she had been flirting with him. It had been a while since she had dated but maybe it was time for her to try again. She took the napkin and saved his number in her phone.

* * *

That night, during dinner, she told Charlotte everything about her encounter.

"That's a very interesting way of asking someone out", Charlotte said.

"I don't think he asked me out. He just asked if I wanted to go the opening; he did not say if I wanted to go with him."

"I think it was implied."

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?"

"Did you have a nice time with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a reason not to call him?"

"Not really."

"Is he cute?"

"Smoking hot."

"Then I don't know what are you waiting for?!" Charlotte took Lizzie's phone and threw it at her.

Because it was late, Charlotte made her friend promise she would call George the following day.

* * *

Lizzie called him during her lunch break with Charlotte.

"Hello?"

"Hey, George, it's Lizzie."

"Oh… glad you called. I feared you would disappear as last time. So I take you want to go the gallery."

"Mmm, yeah… I told my friend and… she really wants to go… too."

"I see… well, do you have pen and paper?" George gave her all the information, "Until next Friday, Lizzie."

As she hung up, Lizzie covered her face with her hands.

"What the hell were you thinking, Elizabeth Bennet?!", Charlotte cried out, " 'my friend really wants to go', why did you have to say that?"

"Argh! I panicked, ok?" Lizzie should have known better.

"Gosh! Now your mother really has to worry about you giving her any grand kids."

Lizzie exhaled, "You have to go with me. Otherwise, I will embarrass myself, more. Pleaseeee."

Charlotte just shook her head and added, "Lizzie Bennet, what would you do without me?"

"Cry until the end of time…" That was the truth.

* * *

It was Friday night, and Charlotte and Lizzie were looking at George's photographs. They were good, with different themes, landscapes and portraits.

He greeted them briefly when they arrived; looking dashing in a grey suit, but had to leave to meet the rest of the attendees.

"I told you, it was not a date", Lizzie murmured to her friend, while they walked around the gallery.

"Only because you made it so", Charlotte replied.

George was clearly busy but he kept stealing glances at Lizzie. Charlotte noticed but did not say anything to Lizzie because she did not want her friend to get uncomfortable or nervous.

After a while, he joined them for a small chat.

"I am sorry, guys, but I have to make my turn of the room."

"That's ok, we understand." Charlotte replied. A waiter walked by them, and she excused herself to give them some space. She was still closed enough to hear what George said next.

"I am kind of glad I didn't ask you on a date tonight, Lizzie. I would have not forgiven myself for neglecting you. You deserve all the attention."

Lizzie blushed and smiled slightly. Charlotte smiled too.

"There is a music festival next weekend, would you like to go with me?" George asked with his charming smile.

Lizzie found no difficulty in saying yes.


	13. Chapter 13

After the music festival, there were more dates. A month later, George asked Lizzie to be his girlfriend.

A year had passed, and Lizzie found herself at the beach, one day in October, enjoying the last days of warm weather and celebrating their first anniversary with George. Lizzie was happier than ever before, because she was in love.

Lizzie and George talked about books and movies; he made her laugh and did not pester for her time and attention. They had their disagreements, but after a time apart, they would work things out. George traveled often because of his job and that did not bother Lizzie. She then had more time to spend with Charlotte, when her friend was not busy dating a guy from her department, Mark.

George never spoke again of his past with Darcy, but would sometime say his name in conjunction with words like snob, rich, spoiled, inconsiderate when he was mad about something.

Her whole family and Charlotte liked George. He would go with her when she wanted to visit her family, and had even been there for the holidays. He did not flinch at Mrs. Bennet's not so tactful comments about their relationship, and was a match for Lydia's energetic personality. His dad seemed to approve Lizzie's relationship. Jane had met George twice without Bing.

Lizzie had been more than a year at Collins & Collins. The web series based on one of her stories had been quite successful. Ricky Collins, even though satisfied with her results, wanted her to try new things and had dragged her to work in other projects; and she had been forced to stop her videos.

Lizzie spent the rest of the year between work and dates with George. They had made plans to spend the holidays again with her family. Lizzie knew that Jane and Bing were also going to San Francisco for Christmas, and her mother would be ecstatic by finally having the big fat celebration she always dreamed of.

However, Lizzie was ready to start her two weeks break in December, George announced that he was going to visit some family in Texas.

"But you said you were free to go with me", Lizzie was mad at him by the sudden change of plans.

"I was, but I got a call from my father's uncle and they want to see me", George excused himself.

"You never told you had family in Texas."

"Because we were never that close, the last time I visited them, I was five or six."

"I wish you could have told me before", Lizzie snorted, "now I will have to deal my mother's ranting."

"I will make it up to you, peach, very soon", George sealed his promise with a very tantalizing kiss.

"I still wish you had told me before", Lizzie said smiling.

* * *

When she saw Lizzie appeared alone, Mrs. Bennet started lamenting. Lizzie promised and swore that everything was fine between her and George, and with her father's help, they managed to calm Mrs. Bennet down.

Jane arrived with Bing and his sister, Caroline. She was very pretty but her attitude made her unattractive. Everyone could tell that she was forcing herself to be pleasant and enjoy their company. The only person she seemed to like was Jane, which at least Lizzie appreciated.

Jane and Bing had been together for over two years, and their relationship was more serious than ever. Lizzie and Lydia teased her that she was bound to have a shiny, new rock on her finger before the spring.

* * *

On Christmas day, Lizzie opened George's present: a lace dress, and a ticket to Las Vegas for the 30th. That surprised her, because he knew that she was not a party girl, but Lizzie decided to give it the benefit of the doubt.

She met him at the airport and then went through the crazy day and nightlife of the city, and then the big New Year's Eve celebration. Lizzie felt comfortable by George's side, and enjoyed herself much more than she expected.

George fulfilled his promise.

* * *

Little Lizzie and Lydia knew that they were right about Jane and Bing.

Jane called them both in the middle of February to give them the big news.

Bing had taken her out to celebrate her birthday and had nervously proposed in the middle of dinner, and she had obviously accepted.

The eldest Bennet had to put her phone away from her ear for a minute. Bing smiled and listened to the screams of joy of his soon-to-be sisters in law through the phone.

After almost two hours of giving details and promises about sending photos of the ring and not fluffy bridesmaid dresses, Jane finally hung up and braced herself for the hardest part: telling her mother.

* * *

It was Saint Patrick's Day, and Charlotte and Lizzie were celebrating their 26th birthday, with boyfriends and other friends.

After Jane's engagement, Lizzie had been on the edge, thinking that George might propose too. They had never seriously talked about the future of their relationship. George was most of the type of living life one day at a time.

Lizzie enjoyed the rest of the night and when George did not give her a small box as a present, she relaxed. When they returned to her apartment after the party, she had let go of her anxiety.

When she woke up the next morning, George was gone already. He had left a note on his pillow, reminding Lizzie that he had an early photo shoot and promising to meet her for lunch.

Lizzie sighed and then waited to dial Charlotte to see if she wanted to join her for breakfast. She knew that her friend had also gone home with Mark and did not want to call in a bad time.

While waiting, Lizzie checked her email and her regular websites when she came across something that caught her attention. She read the whole publication, and then just stared at her laptop, thinking. She had found it more appealing that she was willing to admit.

A job at Pemberley Digital.


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later, Charlotte and Lizzie were sitting together in a local restaurant.

"I think you should apply", Charlotte said. She had also see the notice.

"I know, but I am happy where I am now. With you and George…"

"I know that too, but it would be a great move for your career. You will be working directly with the director of media production at a big corporation, with bigger projects."

"Even if I apply, I might not get the job. I don't have enough experience."

"That's true, but all your projects so far have been successful and you are good at what you do". Lizzie smiled shyly at the compliment.

"And what do you think Ricky would say when I'll ask him for a recommendation? I will lose my job."

"No, Collins will be fine with that, he thinks highly of Pemberley Digital."

Lizzie was not sure what to do. The confidence she had felt early was gone.

"What else do you fear?"

"Losing George, I don't think he will be thrilled about me working with Darcy."

"You said that he doesn't talk about him and whatever happened between them was years ago. He must be over it."

Lizzie shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. Was she putting her career before her love life? She did not want to go through heartbreak again.

"What about you? Are you applying too?"

"Nooo, because I will be very busy directing the production department..."

Lizzie almost spit her coffee.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me before?!", she reached out for Charlotte and hugged her.

Charlotte had received the news from Ricky Collins the day before, but had decided to wait before telling everyone, especially with their birthday party.

"I am so proud of you, bestie. We have to celebrate!"

"Thanks, Lizzie, but I had enough with last night."

"Nonsense! We definitely have to do something."

They made plans, and before saying good-bye, Charlotte told Lizzie that she expected to know what she decided about Pemberley.

Lizzie thought and thought, aware that she had to decide quickly. She assembled all her documents and started writing her cover letter before George arrived for lunch.

Later than day, Lizzie texted Charlotte: _"I am doing it"._

* * *

As Charlotte had said, Ricky Collins did not object to Lizzie's request of a recommendation.

Lizzie sent her application to San Francisco, and waited for their reply.

A week passed and she received a call from Pemberley Digital.

* * *

Lizzie decided not to tell George about the job interview until it was a reality that she was going to work in Darcy's company. Instead she told him that she was going to San Francisco with Charlotte for work.

The best friends drove over the weekend, so Lizzie would be rested and prepared for the interview on the following Monday.

On Sunday, Charlotte and Lizzie were wandering around the city, remembering old times when they suddenly found themselves in front of Pemberley Digital. It was a beautiful building that had somehow escaped them before.

"Ohh! This place looks huge", Charlotte said in awe. Lizzie was also speechless.

They walked around the construction and discovered the Darcy Memorial Hall. They went inside to look at the art collection and the top-floor greenhouse garden. Everything was gorgeous.

In one of the rooms, there was a small exhibition about Pemberley and its history. It had all started with Darcy's grandfather and then expanded with his father as CEO.

Hanging on the wall, they were pictures of the Darcy family, taken along the years. Lizzie saw the first Darcys, with the Golden Gate as background. Then, one with Darcy's parents in the same location.

Lizzie stared at the next one for a long time. All the Darcys she had met were standing in front of what seemed to be an old brick building. The younger William must have been at most twenty, Lizzie remembered. His parents and her sister were smiling, and he was too, blissfully ignorant of the future.

Lizzie felt really sad for a moment, and walked away from the picture. Even though they drove her mad sometimes, Lizzie could not imagine her life without her mother's craziness and her father's cynicism.

Charlotte saw the picture too and noticed her friend's reaction. She walked towards Lizzie, rubbed her arm and led her to the exit.

"You lied to me", Charlotte teased.

"What?", Lizzie asked, baffled.

"Darcy is way cuter than what you said."

Lizzie snorted, but mentally thanked her friend for changing the subject.

They had dinner at their favorite Chinese restaurant and then returned home. Lizzie hugged her parents and Lydia more strongly that usual, and then went to bed. She also had not told her family until it was a fact that she was moving back to San Francisco.

* * *

Lizzie woke up early on Monday and got ready for the interview. Charlotte picked her up on time, and they drove to the city. After the interview, they were going back to LA.

Lizzie did not know if she felt more anxious about the interview or the prospect of seeing Darcy. He was not going to be present during the meeting, but that did not mean that he was not around.

Charlotte wished Lizzie good luck and saw her walk inside.

She was welcomed by the secretary of the director of media production, who gave her a visitor pass and showed her to the room where the interview was going to take place.

The director herself, Elaine Harris, was already there with two other women: Ann Reynolds, Darcy's personal secretary and Helen Forsythe, the Company Secretary. Members of other departments arrived shortly and the interview began.

* * *

When they finished with the interview, Mrs. Reynolds offered Lizzie to give her a tour around Pemberley. Since her boss was away in a business trip, she could make the time.

Lizzie felt relieved by her words and accepted the proposition, but excused herself to go to the restroom. She felt that the interview had gone very well and she was satisfied with her performance. She was very excited and called Charlotte quickly to give her an update, and joined Ann afterwards.

The place was huge, as Charlotte had said. The offices and the production facilities were state-of-the-art and Lizzie was amazed. The number of amenities was higher than she expected. They included a gym with a massage lounge, gourmet food available 24-hours, napping pods, childcare and laundry service. Lizzie had to close her mouth when Ann took her to the rooftop pool and the adjoining Japanese garden.

As Ann said good-bye at the main entrance, Lizzie felt that she had found paradise and did not want to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

"Am I an awful person if I want to stay at Pemberley so badly that I don't care if George breaks up with me?"

"Wow, you really loved it!" Charlotte could not look at Lizzie as she was driving, but imagined her friend was smiling.

"Well, yeah! Did I tell you about the swimming pool and the video cameras they have?"

"A thousand… and one times."

"I will be very sad if I don't get the job."

"But not as sad if George breaks up with you…"

"I was only joking! We've been together for more than a year and I don't want to jeopardize what we have."

"And what are you going to do if you do get the job?"

Lizzie exhaled loudly.

"Jane told me once that if something means to be, it will work out at the end."

They arrived to LA late in the afternoon. George had called during the drive back and had asked if she wanted to join him for dinner. Lizzie quickly changed clothes and went to his apartment.

George had cooked for her and that made her feel guilty about the lie she had told him. She hated lies.

Perhaps nothing needed to change, she thought as she spent the rest of the day with her boyfriend.

* * *

Days later, Lizzie was working in her desk at Collins & Collins when her phone buzzed. She recognized the area code. She braced herself and answered the call.

* * *

Lizzie went running to Charlotte's office and shut the door behind her. The smile in her face said everything.

"Ohh… I am going to miss you!", Charlotte said as she hugged Lizzie.

* * *

The hard part came that evening when Lizzie had to tell George. She had called him and arranged to meet him at his favorite restaurant.

"So, how was your day?", he asked.

"Pretty good, and yours?", Lizzie was trying to mask her nervousness.

"Fine, just finalizing some projects and stuff."

When the waiter brought dessert, Lizzie reached for George's hand.

"George, I need to tell you something. You might not be too happy about it, but it's very important to me, and I hope you'll understand."

"Okay…"

"I applied for a job, a great job… and I got it."

"That's wonderful Lizzie. Congratulations!", George squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Thanks, but the thing is… the job is… in San Francisco… at Pemberley Digital."

George stiffened and released Lizzie's hand.

"Oh…"

"I know that things happened between you and Darcy, but this is an awesome opportunity and could be my breakthrough and…" George took her hand again and she stopped talking.

"I know the company, Lizzie, and I completely understand what are you talking about."

Lizzie felt a little bit relieved by his words.

"I might not be completely comfortable with the idea of you working for Darcy, but whatever you decided, I am with you a hundred percent."

A smile appeared on Lizzie's face, as George continued to speak.

"I was going to ask you this before, and now it seems like a good moment to do it. Do you want to move in with me, to San Francisco?", he asked smiling.

Lizzie could not believe her ears.

"Are you serious?! What about your job?"

"Of course, peach. I can work anywhere. I just want to be with you, wherever you go."

Lizzie almost jumped off her seat and leaned across the table to kiss George.

"I love you."

"I know, peach", and he winked.

* * *

Everyone she told was surprised to hear that she was moving to San Francisco, with George. Her parents pretty much reacted in the same way when Jane told them about Bing.

Lydia was a little disappointed because she was ready to move to LA as she had announced at her college graduation, and was now going to miss her sister. Lydia had worked in her hometown to get enough money to afford a place in Los Angeles. Since Lizzie had to leave for San Francisco in the next couple of weeks, she offered her apartment to her baby sister until she could settle down. Lydia felt better after that and squeezed her sister.

* * *

Lizzie said good-bye to her friends and co-workers at Collins & Collins. She wished the best of luck to Charlotte in her new phase as director and in her relationship with Mark.

On one weekend, George and Lizzie packed all their belongings, rented a truck and drove to San Francisco. Lizzie had found and put a deposit down for lovely apartment in what she knew was a nice neighborhood.

She was grateful for all George had done for her, and was looking hopefully at their future. Everything was working perfectly.

* * *

It was her first day at Pemberley Digital. George drove to her new job and kissed her very passionately before letting her go. She smiled at him and entered the building.

In contrast to the last time she had been there, Ann Reynolds received her. They went first to Human Resources when Lizzie filled out some forms and got her employee ID and a parking stick. She still did not have a car, but was planning to buy one because she knew George would use his own most of the time and did not want to depend on him.

"And now, I will take you to your office", Ann said and pushed the number six button on the elevator.

"Do you always do this with the new employees?", Lizzie asked.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy wants everyone to feel welcome at Pemberley and I don't mind meeting new people."

Mr. Darcy, it was weird to think about him in that way. For Lizzie, he had always been Darcy.

They got out of the elevator and walked along a hallway, which had windows overlooking the city.

"Mr. Darcy said that he wanted to greet you… oh, there he is".

Lizzie looked ahead of her.

"Oh, crap! Elizabeth May Bennet, close your mouth!", Lizzie ordered herself.

He was tall, much taller than she remembered, and cute (way cuter), and was smiling at her. Was he wearing suspenders?

"Lizzie Bennet, nice to see you again."

That voice and that smile.

Oh, crap…


	16. Chapter 16

**Eight years ago**

After his disastrous conversation with Lizzie, William walked away and forced himself not to turn back.

George was already waiting for him in the parking lot. The Darcy's driver had stopped driving them to school whey the got their license and he instead picked Gigi up from her school.

Without saying a word, William got on his car and drove his friend to his house.

"Is everything ok with you?", George asked.

"Yes", William answered dryly. Since George was used to his friend's manners did not push for more.

After a relatively short drive, William dropped George and then he went home.

He knew that the only person who was home at the time was Georgiana, but she spent her afternoons in the pool until their parents arrived from work.

William entered his house and went to his room. He locked the door and laid on his bed.

Everything hurt, his heart and his pride. He felt he had made a reasonable offer to Lizzie and was really shaken up by her rejection. He had been probably too naïve to believe that Lizzie knew about his feelings.

He was forced to leave his room when his parents arrived. And although, he tried, it was pretty obvious to everyone that something had happened to him. William was cold and more silent than usual.

When he excused himself after dinner and went straight to his bedroom, William Sr. wanted to go after him to talk, but Ann reminded that his son needed space and would talk when he felt ready.

On Sunday night, his father went to his room and asked him if he wanted to talk. William nodded and related everything to his father.

"Wow, that was quite a proposition."

"You are not helping…"

"I am sorry, but you were really straightforward. Did you even ask her how she felt about you?"

"No, but she made it very clear at the end."

His father sighed, "Are you sure you are in love with her? Love can be very confusing at your age… at every age for that matter."

"I am not sure anymore. The more I think about it, I realize she was right, I don't know her. Could you love someone without knowing them?"

"Well… I fell in love with your mom the moment I saw her and I knew she would be the mother of my children."

"You are not helping…"

"Yes, sorry. But before her, there were other women whom I felt I loved. That happens."

William collapsed into the bed.

"Son, this is your first heartbreak, and I totally understand how you feel. Just let it be but learn from this experience. And if you ever find yourself in this position again, you know you can talk to me."

William Sr. said goodnight and left. William thought about what his father had said and was not sure if he had helped. It was all very confusing. He convinced himself that he had only been infatuated with Lizzie. That would make it easier for him to see her again, probably for the last time.

* * *

The next week was difficult for him. Fortunately, they did not have many classes so he did not have to fight the urge of looking at her.

When the day of their graduation arrived, he saw her walk before him and received her diploma. The last time he saw her, she was walking towards her family.

* * *

A few weeks after, when he felt better, William told George and Fitz about Lizzie. No one of them could believe what had happened. It was a greater shock for George, because he had been with them for a year in the same school and never suspected William's feelings.

That summer, William and George went to Europe to celebrate their graduation. They spent almost two months visiting different countries.

William had started to forget about Lizzie and decided to follow his father's advice. He wanted to change the reasons why she had rejected him, he wanted to become a better person and learn from his mistakes.

George flirted with every girl they encountered, and even though he did not do that, William tried to be more friendly and nice and less franc about his opinions and take into consideration the feelings of other people. It turned out to be less difficult than he had believed originally.

By the time they came home, William had changed, for good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Eight years ago**

Two weeks before the beginning of the Fall semester, all the Darcys and George drove to Boston. Everyone helped the guys moved into their dorm and they walked around the campus. At some point, George offered to take a picture of the Darcy family in front of one of the famous buildings. William was now as tall as his father, as during the summer he had grown 5 inches.

When they were walking around Harvard Square, someone screamed William's name. It was Fitz and his family. William hurried to hug his friend and immediately asked for an explanation. In their calls, Fitz never mentioned Harvard; he had talked about staying in Seattle for college.

"Well, what can I say? I wanted to scare the heck out of you when I surprised you in one of your classes..."

The whole group ate dinner that day and spent the rest of the weekend together. Soon it was time for the families to leave and let George, Fitz and William begin their college experience.

* * *

Fitz was very surprised by William's new attitude and encouraged him to make new friends. William was still shy but agreed to go to parties as long as they did not interfere with his classes and homework.

When Fitz suggested to his friend to meet girls and date, William answered that was not necessary, as he had already met someone. Fitz gaped at his friend.

He had met a girl in his introduction to economics class. Her name was Andrea, a redhead with green eyes. Apparently, William had a thing for redheads.

They had worked together in several assignments and so he had the chance to talk to her. She was a very lively and clever girl, which reminded him of her...

Except, this time, William knew exactly what not to do.

One day, he gathered the courage to ask her if she wanted to have coffee with him. Andrea accepted the invitation, as she found him charming and attractive and he had blushed when he spoke to her.

That was the first of many dates and marked the beginning of a lot of firsts for William Darcy.

* * *

At the end of their first year in Harvard, George decided that he wanted to take a break from school. William Sr. was disappointed to hear of his decision, but as he had promised George's father to look after his son, he gave George a job in Pemberley.

William was sad to see his friend leave but he knew that George never really liked school and hard work, despite his intelligence. He preferred to spent time in other (more pleasant and less serious) activities.

That was the beginning of the deterioration of their friendship.

* * *

Over the summer, Ann and Georgiana visited William and Fitz in Boston; and they finally got the chance to meet the famous Andrea, whose name was in all the phone conversations William had with his family.

Ann was very pleased to see his son cheerful and in love with a good girl and so she invited Andrea to San Francisco for Thanksgiving. William had avoided making plans in the long run in respect with his relationship with Andrea but was happy to see that his family approved of her.

Andrea was certainly more popular than William and she had friends in different clubs around the university. One night, wanting to cheer up her boyfriend after George's departure, she invited him and Fitz to a party organized by the diving team. And that was where William Darcy met Bing Lee.

Bing came from a privileged family in Chicago. They had made their fortune by investing in different businesses but his father had always dreamed of having a doctor in the family and had imprinted that idea in his son's head.

Bing had recently joined the club and was walking around the party when he saw William standing by himself in one of the terraces of the place.

Fitz was somewhere, talking to a guy named Brandon; and a friend of Andrea had stolen her from William.

Bing started talking with William and the latter enjoyed the talk, even though Bing was very open and talkative, and now William knew more than necessary about Bing's life. When Andrea joined them, she was glad to discover that that her boyfriend had made a new friend. By the end of the party, William decided to join the diving team and to pursue his friendship with Bing Lee.

* * *

Everything was perfect in William's life. His junior year was going great, he had two best friends with him and a loving girlfriend.

He never imagined his life was about to change when he received a call from his aunt Catherine, a cold night in October.


	18. Chapter 18

**Six years ago **

Andrea held him for hours until William fell asleep. She had to finish for him the call with his aunt and arranged his travel to San Francisco. She also called Fitz and Bing to tell them the bad news: William's parents were driving back from their date night when a drunk driver hit them. They were gone in an instant.

Fitz bought a ticket to travel with his friend. Andrea and Bing were staying in order to talk to William's teachers and arrange everything at school, since it was likely that William was going to stay for a while in San Francisco.

When William woke up the next morning, it all came back to him. He wanted to believe that everything had been a bad dream. But that was not true. His parents were gone forever.

And he could only think of the person who was suffering as him: Georgiana.

* * *

The day of his arrival to San Francisco was a blur. He only remembered his aunt Catherine opening the door of his house and running to find Gigi crying in the living room. Maybe at some point, George had appeared to give his condolences.

Catherine de Bourgh, Ann's sister-in-law, was the only close relative of William and Georgiana. She took charge of the funeral preparations and legal matters, while Mrs. Annesley, the housekeeper, took care of the Darcy siblings.

Kate Annesley had worked a long time for the Darcy family and she felt like a second mother to William and Gigi. Kate cooked all sorts of comfort food with the hope that they would eat something, but her efforts were in vain.

Gigi and William spent all the time in their parent's bedroom looking at their belongings. Neither of them had the courage to sort through them and decide what they wanted to keep.

Bing and Andrea flew just in time to be present in the ceremony. All the staff of Pemberley attended, as well as George and Fitz's family. William and Georgiana held hands during the whole ceremony and never let go.

* * *

A week later, William and Gigi had to meet with their parent's lawyers as well as Pemberley's.

In their will, they had named William as Gigi's guardian. They had ssplit their properties and shares in Pemberley into half for their children. There was also money for George's education. William Sr. had never got the chance to change the will after his godson's drop out.

Regarding Pemberley, William held now the CEO seat but he had to be approved by the board that was meeting with him the next day.

After those meetings and upon their return home, William had a discussion with his aunt. She did not think that William could take care of Gigi, who was sixteen years old. She offered to do that instead and have Gigi move to her house.

William was twenty years old and already felt the weight of the world on his shoulders but he did not want to be separated from his sister.

The discussion went on for a long time until Georgiana entered the room and told her aunt that she wanted to live with William, no matter what. Her aunt gave up and left them.

That night, they had the first calm dinner since the event, with Andrea, Kate, George, Bing and Fitz seated at their table. William needed all the support he could get for his upcoming day at Pemberley.

* * *

All the members of the board appreciated the late Darcy's and their children, but agreed that William was not yet prepared to run the company.

Instead they proposed that Catherine serve as his representative and with Helen Forsythe, the Company Secretary, take the important decisions. In the meantime, William would have to finish his college degree, video call for the board meetings and sometimes travel to San Francisco.

William knew that he could trust his aunt and Helen concerning the management of Pemberley and agreed to the proposition.

* * *

When William informed Gigi of the results of the meeting, he asked what she wanted to do. He could transfer to a university in San Francisco so she did not have to move and leave school and friends behind.

"No, I don't want to stay here. It's just too painful. I want to be somewhere else."

"Are you sure? What about your friends in school?"

"I can always call them. I don't want you to quit Harvard, it was dad's dream…" at this point, Gigi started crying. She wanted to be strong, but it was too soon. William hugged and comforted her but could not repress his own tears.

"Everything is going to be okay", he repeated over and over, trying to convince his sister and himself.

* * *

William informed Catherine and Kate about his decision of staying in Harvard and Gigi moving in with him. When he asked Kate if she wanted to go with them, she accepted in a heartbeat. She did not want to leave them. Catherine was not happy but accepted their decision.

With their help, they started cleaning and packing the house. It was a very hard task. At some point, William noticed his aunt cry quietly while holding a photograph. He was startled, since she was not a very expressive person, like he used to be.

Catherine had held up very well until that moment. "You are not the only ones who lost someone that night", she said dryly.

William did the only thing he could think of. He put his arms around her and said, "I know and I am sorry."


	19. Chapter 19

**Six years ago**

A couple of days before his return to Boston, William met with George to discuss the trust his father had left for him.

"I want the money", George said frankly.

William did not expect that answer. He had hoped that George would want to go back to school and then work with him.

"As you wish, but you are staying at Pemberley, right? I would like you to stay."

George sighed, "I don't know, Darce. There are other things that I want to do, and the money is my chance to do them."

William did not know what to think. George seemed like a different person, he acted in ways strange to Williams and he even looked different.

Despite that, William had to honor his father's wishes and called the lawyer so George could receive a check. He did not insist on his permanence in Pemberley.

George said goodbye to Gigi and William and then walked out of the Darcy house and also of their lives.

* * *

Two weeks after the death of his parents, William flew back to Boston. Kate and Georgiana were travelling soon to join him.

Catherine dealt with Georgiana's transfer and bought a penthouse for her nephews, making sure that they lived in a nice neighborhood and near Georgiana's new school.

William talked with his professors and all agreed that if he could get up to date in the schoolwork, he could finish the semester with no problems.

William reunited with Andrea and she helped him his things from his dorm to his new place. Despite the circumstances, she hoped that William would ask her to move in with him so she could help him with Gigi. But with Kate's presence, that did not seem necessary. She later found out that idea had never crossed William's mind.

Everything changed with the arrival of Georgiana and Kate. After classes, William hurried home to be with his sister and work on Pemberley's stuff. He was forced to leave the diving team and did not have time to make social life anymore. Unfortunately, that affected Andrea as well. He was in love with her, but he could only focus on Georgiana, school and Pemberley.

* * *

The Holidays were a difficult time for William and Georgiana. Before the incident, they would always spent that time of the year with their parents at their cabin in Lake Tahoe.

Aunt Catherine went to Boston for Christmas and stayed with them for a few days. In New Year's, Fitz, Bing and Andrea joined them.

That was when William realized that he had hardly been with his girlfriend over the past months. He felt guilty, he had neglected her and she did not deserve it. He decided to talk to her about the future of their relationship before the semester started.

Andrea had felt the estrangement but had refused to say something to William. She knew that he was overwhelmed by his new responsibilities and that Georgiana was his only priority. As much as Andrea wanted to stay in his life, she did not fight for it. She kissed him one last time and they parted as friends.

* * *

**Four years ago**

After several trips to San Francisco, summer classes, sleepless nights and afternoons doing homework with Georgiana, William graduated _summa cum laude_ from Harvard, just as his father had always hoped.

He celebrated with Fitz, who also graduated, Bing, who had left the year before for medical school at NYU, his aunt, Kate and Georgiana. And for the first time since the tragic event, he was able to take a break, before taking control of Pemberley and starting his MBA at Stanford.

William had taken the role of parent very seriously. He attended all the parent-teachers meetings in Georgiana's school and had always made the time to help her. Georgiana had had difficulties in school after her parents' death and was running a little behind. William did not press her and always worked with her at her pace. He helped her with everything, including her college applications. William felt so proud when Gigi announced that she had been accepted to Yale.

Kate was going to stay with Gigi for the rest of the summer while she finished her last credits. Gigi felt strong enough to live on her own and have a college experience as normal as possible. That meant that Kate would return to San Francisco and take charge of the Darcy house and be there for William.

When William left Boston, he was anxious to start his new role as Pemberley CEO.

* * *

Later that year, Bing showed in Pemberley to spend a couple of weeks with his friend. Those weeks became a month, and William worried about his friend.

They were having dinner when Bing confessed that he had dropped out of school. He had done a lot of community work to put on his CV and boost his chances on getting into medical school. For a long time, he had felt that medicine was his true calling. But he realized that he enjoyed more helping other people than learning about anatomy.

When he told his parents, they flipped out and threatened to take away his trust fund. And yet, he stood by his decision and wanted to tell his best friend before he started working in a small hospice in New York.

William was proud of Bing and wanted to help him so he had convinced the board to invest in him so he could his own charity foundation. That was how the Lee Relief Foundation was born.


	20. Chapter 20

**Three years ago **

William had only been the CEO of Pemberley for a year and he had proved to be the deserving heir of his family.

William was doing his MBA at Stanford while directing Pemberley. His first months have been hard but he made it through with Catherine's help until he felt ready to make his own decisions. He brought new and fresh ideas to the table and the board supported him.

Besides he had Fitz. Fitz had spent a year abroad and then had returned to San Francisco to work in the informatics department at Pemberley.

Just at the beginning of that year, he had received a visit George, who had cut all communication since getting his money. The visit was short and had ended in tension between the two of them. All that was left of their friendship were the memories.

* * *

That May, William travelled to Connecticut to surprise Gigi at the end of her semester. She had told him that she wanted to stay there and take some classes. After that, William was meant to join Catherine in Los Angeles, where she had discovered a small but promising media company and wanted to his nephew to invest in it.

But he had not anticipated the consequences of his visit.

It was the second time in that year that George had reappeared in William's life, although that this time, instead of leaving quietly, George had managed to break Georgiana and William was left to pick the pieces.

William and Georgiana had just starting to feel all right after their tragedy, and now everything was shattered.

It took him a while to reconstruct his relationship with Gigi and before she was on her feet again, but he stayed with her every step of the way. Fitz had helped too, since he thought of himself as Gigi's big brother.

William was certain that his sister would never be the same, but he still had to learn what a strong woman she had become.

* * *

William had not heard or thought of Lizzie Bennet in years; and was astonished when Bing happened to be the one to say her name.

Bing had met Jane Bennet at a party and was quite fascinated by her. Every time they talked on the phone, Bing would spend a lot of time speaking about Jane to the point that William felt he knew her as well as his boyfriend. He was glad for Bing because he was happy, had found love and had also reestablished his relationship with his parents.

It was through Bing than he found out that Lizzie was studying at NYU in a Master's program and had a video blog. He did not need to be compelled to watch them. She had not changed; she was still funny and determined, and as beautiful as he remembered. His feelings were long gone, but still felt curious to see her again.

And then Bing's invitation had arrived. William wanted to be present at the gala and be a witness of his friend's success, but one of the board members had insisted on a meeting and William was forced to cancel his travel plans.

When he was finally able to go to New York, he discovered that Lizzie was not there. She was interviewing at the company his aunt had invested without him, Collins & Collins. He had been anxious during the flight by the prospect of seeing her but was feeling a little relieved by her sudden absence.

He liked Jane, a lot, and ascertained everything that Bing had said about her. She was sweet, smart, compassionated and really talented at her job. William knew that she was not with Bing because of his money but because she loved him. Jane looked at Bing in the same way Andrea used to look at him.

William felt an ache in his chest when he thought of his only girlfriend. He missed having someone like her, but he did not want to lose his attention from Georgiana, after what she had been through because of George. Besides, he was working or studying all the time.

Before returning to San Francisco, Bing asked William if he approved of his relationship with Jane. He did not need his blessing but wanted to know what his best friend thought of her.

"She is perfect, she really loves you", was William's answer.

Bing thanked him because those words gave him the courage to ask Jane to move in with him.

* * *

**A year ago **

Time passed.

Gigi was advancing in her Art degree at Yale. Fitz had reencountered an old flame, Brandon, and were together again. Bing's organization was thriving and was thinking on getting more serious with Jane.

Everything was working well in Pemberley, and yet William felt that everyone was moving on but him.

Gigi, who had slowly become her old self, asked him about girls and told him to start dating again. She was strong and happy and did not need her brother to continuously worry about her. It was time he thought about himself and his heart.

William tried several times, without success. It was still strange to him the fact that women were attracted to him because of his personality. (He did not want to admit that his looks helped too.)

Some women seemed genuine and then turned plastic when they learned about his company and money. And on a few occasions, he found himself waking up next to someone from nightmares about his parents. Who would have nightmares like that after sex?

It was clear then to William that it was going to be hard to find someone who loved him for who he was and gave him some sort peace of mind.

* * *

**Present time **

William was on a meeting with Elaine Harris, the director of media production, when she announced that she was pregnant. He congratulated her and listened to her suggestion of hiring someone to be the direct link between her and Pemberley during her maternity leave. She also suggested of looking for someone young with good knowledge about web and social media. William agreed with her, and asked to write a job profile so they could post the notice.

He was not directly involved in the admission process because he was busy, but also because he trusted that Elaine would make the right decision regarding the post.

It was until after the interviews that he had learnt that Elizabeth Bennet had applied and was pleased to know that she was in the top list of candidates. After a couple of days, Elaine met with him to tell him that she had decided on someone.

* * *

His father always used to say that the heart of a company were the employees. What was why William made the habit of welcoming any new employees in their first day. And that day, he was not going to make an exception.

He saw her walking along Ann Reynolds, a little distracted by the sight of the city through the windows. She looked nice (lovely) in a white blouse and a dark blue pencil skirt.

When she saw him, she opened her mouth but closed it really quick. He could notice her sudden blush, and felt flattered.

He was feeling a little nervous too by the meeting, but got in CEO mode, and said as casual as possible: "Lizzie Bennet, nice to see you again."


	21. Chapter 21

Determined not to make a fool of herself, Lizzie stood tall, stretched her neck to look at his eyes, and shook William's hand firmly.

"Mr. Darcy", she replied.

"Welcome to Pemberley. We are very excited to have you here to work with us."

"Thank you", Lizzie replied and looked at him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt (the same color as her skirt) with a dark grey tie and grey suspenders. She never imagined that suspenders could make someone look so good. She continued her observations until she reached his face again.

He was looking at her, intensely.

Ann cleared her throat, "Mr. Darcy, I was just taking Elizabeth to her office so she can start her day."

William moved his gaze from Lizzie to his secretary and nodded.

"Yes, of course. Looking forward to hear your ideas. See at the meeting, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy." Lizzie was surprised by his words and wondered if he had the same speech for all the employees.

Darcy walked away, towards the elevators and Lizzie guessed then that his office was in a different floor.

"Elizabeth, if you follow me…", Ann had again to interrupt the thoughts of her companion.

Lizzie nodded and walked with her. Her office was next to Elaine's and had a big window with a nice view of the city. Her new boss stopped by to say hello, and then the two women left Lizzie alone so she could settle before the meeting.

Lizzie sat down behind her desk and took a deep breath. She did not know if she was excited, or anxious, or nervous, or all three at the same time. She knew that there was a meeting to introduce her formally to the directors of the different departments and other staff and probably start talking about her role in Pemberley.

And then, there was Darcy. He had affected her, a lot. He was handsome, for sure. But now, he was her boss and the situation was unlike high school. She did not hate him though, not anymore.

She breathed again. She had a handsome boyfriend, one that was waiting for her at home and she loved him. There was not reason for her to be attracted to Darcy. None.

Feeling better, Lizzie went through her notes and prepared for the meeting. An hour later, Elaine went to get her and headed together to some floors above theirs.

* * *

A lot of the staff members were already in the room. Lizzie sat down next to Elaine and waited until Darcy appeared.

Darcy introduced her as the assistant director of the media production department. He talked about her past experience as a video blogger and writing stories for web series. As soon as he finished, he sat down and let Elaine take the rest of the meeting.

From the corner of his eye, William saw that Fitz was smiling and looking at him. His friend was there representing the director of his department. Fitz knew everything about his past with Lizzie or Elizabeth Bennet. William was sure that Fitz would not pass the opportunity to tease him about it. He just had to wait.

Elaine discussed some of the current projects and their projections for the near future. She also announced her pregnancy and that Elizabeth would take charge of such projects while she was away.

Everyone congratulated Elaine when the meeting was over and approached Lizzie to welcome her. Before leaving, Darcy came to her and wished good luck. She then left with Elaine to finally start working.

* * *

"So, the infamous Lizzie Bennet, eh?"

Fitz appeared at William's door just five minutes after the meeting finished. He entered the office and closed the door. William did not bother to look away from his computer. He knew exactly what his friend was up to.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me that tiny, important piece of information, my friend?"

"I don't see how that is relevant…"

"Well, it's not every day that the girl who broke your best friend's heart comes to work for him…", Fitz sat behind William's desk.

"With me. There is a difference", William stated.

"Do you have anything to do with her being hired?"

"Of course not. She got the job on her own merits."

"Sorry, my bad." Fitz could tell his friend was irritated by his comment.

"Don't you have work to do or somewhere else to be?"

"Yes, I do but I'm friends with the boss, so…"

William returned to his computer, but Fitz did not leave.

"She is very pretty."

William looked at Fitz, surprised.

"Oh, don't give that look! I recognize beauty whenever I see it. You know? She reminds me of Andrea, you do have a type my man."

William sighed and laid back in his chair.

"Yes, they share some features," and he went silent again.

"What do you feel about her being here?"

"Me? I don't feel anything. She is just like any other employee."

"Okay…", Fitz was going to remark the way William had been looking at her during the meeting but decided not to say anything.

Fitz rose and walked towards the door, "You still up for lunch?"

"Yes," William replied and then added, "and Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't bother Li… Elizabeth with questions about what happened or did not happen between us. I was young and immature back then, and I do not want her to be uncomfortable now."

"I promise", Fitz crossed his fingers behind his back, "Just let me say that you've changed and she'll see it."

William smiled lightly and continued to work. Certainly, he did not feel anything for Elizabeth Bennet. His "love" for her had been short-lived and eight years later, there was not reason for it to come back.

* * *

By the end of her first day, Lizzie was feeling tired.

She had been in meetings all day and was trying really hard to memorize the names of the people in her department. All had been very pleasant and nice to her.

At five, George called to see if she was ready to go. She took her stuff and happily went downstairs to see her boyfriend.

He was waiting for her at the same spot he had left her in the morning. He hugged her and then proceeded to kiss her.

"How was your day, peach?", George asked as he walked to his side of the car.

Lizzie opened her door and slid into the car.

"Very good but long."

"Do you want to go somewhere for dinner or have take out?"

"I'm really tired, would you mind if we go home?"

"Not at all. Now tell me everything. How were the people?"

Lizzie talked at length about Elaine and the other employees and the projects she was going to start working on.

"And how was Darcy?"

"He was polite and professional. Everyone seems to like him."

"I'm glad. Maybe he changed."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two?", she asked, a little upset.

"No, peach. That's in the past."

"Not quite," Lizzie thought. George would sometimes bring his past with Darcy into their lives. By the time they got to their apartment, Lizzie had lost some her excitement.

However, George managed to make her forget that when he gave her a foot massage while she talked with Charlotte on the phone, ordered her favorite Chinese dish and took chocolate cake out of the fridge. Details like those always made the trick for George.

* * *

_For no reason at all, I posted in my tumblr some photos of some clothes I imagined the characters in._

conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/48713586566/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-7

conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/49653989145/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-21


	22. Chapter 22

It was the end of her first week, and Lizzie confirmed that she had made a right choice by taking the job at Pemberley. All the people were open to new ideas and the equipment was last generation.

Given her experience in writing, Elaine had asked to look at the story that Pemberley planned to launch in the following months. They were also expecting to release by that time a new communication application, called Domino.

In that week, Lizzie only saw Darcy twice. She did not work with him directly. Besides, his office was in another floor so the chances of running into each other were not that big.

That Friday afternoon, an unexpected "Hello Elizabeth!" surprised her. A young man she remembered from the initial meeting was standing by her door.

"Hello?"

"I'm Fitz Williams." Lizzie frowned, trying to remember where he worked.

"I work at the informatics department. My team is working on the Domino's algorithms…", Fitz decided to help the clearly confused Lizzie.

"Oh yes! How can I help you?"

"Since our projects are linked, I thought you might want to know more Domino. Do you want to get lunch now?"

Lizzie accepted the invitation and went together to one of the cafeterias in the building. Indeed, they talked about Domino, until he asked: "So what do you think about Mr. Darcy?"

"I think he is very professional and clearly successful. And he seems to be a very good boss. No one has ever said a bad word about him."

"I'm glad you think that."

"What about you? What do you think of him?"

"Ah… he's a loyal and loving dude, sorry!, person. He really looks out for the people he cares about."

"Wow! Have long have you worked here in order to say that?"

"Let's just say that he and I met a long time ago."

And then, Lizzie remembered something all of the sudden.

"Wait! I've heard your name before. It was Bing Lee…"

"Oh, yeah. Good old Bing. Wait! How do you know him?"

"He's engaged to my sister!"

"What?!" Fitz yelled and everybody turned to their table.

"Shhhh… Yes, they are engaged. But you should know that, he said you were friends, right?" Lizzie spoke quietly to divert the attention of the rest of the people.

"Yes, but aren't super close. William is the link between us."

"William? Dude?"

"Hey! He told me about Bing's engagement but did not mention it was to your sister. I'm gonna kill him…" Fitz was now thinking aloud.

"Fitz!", Lizzie had to almost scream to gain his attention again, "What aren't you telling me? First, it was 'Mr. Darcy', then 'dude' and now it's William. How long have you known him exactly?"

"You're smart, Lizzie Bennet."

"Okay now, how did you know that?" Very few people at Pemberley knew her nickname.

"Why do you go by Elizabeth, by the way? Lizzie is better…"

"Fitz! Spit it!" and she grabbed his arm. She would not normally do that, but she needed answers.

"I might or might not be William's best friend since we were children."

"Oh… and you still are?"

"For sure."

"Oh… so you know about my… relationship… with him?", Lizzie asked nervously.

"Or your lack of one."

"Oh…", Lizzie put her head between her hands.

"Lizzie, please say something other than 'Oh'"

"Oh… uh… I thought that was in the past."

"It is. I am so sorry for bringing it back. I was just curious about you. I never met you and yet heard so many things about you."

"Bad, I suppose…"

"Nope."

Lizzie looked up, "You're kidding me?"

"Nope."

Lizzie did not know what to think of that answer.

"I always thought he hated me, and after what I said to him, I did not expect him to think highly of me…"

"You'd be surprised. But that was eight years ago. A lot of things happened… Anyway, I did not mean to mortify you like this."

"It's all right."

"Speaking of the devil…", Lizzie turned and saw Darcy standing there, looking at them, with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to go", said Fitz, "please promise you won't mention our little talk. I kind of promised not to ask you about him. Hey, can I call you Lizzie?"

Lizzie laughed and nodded. She had made up Fitz's character and reminded her a lot of Charlotte and Lydia.

Fitz joined Darcy and then left together.

She focused on finishing her dessert and returned to her office to work.

* * *

Lizzie was getting ready to leave when someone knocked her door.

"Come in", since she was putting the scripts away in her bag, she did not notice who had entered.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth."

She turned very quickly that she got dizzy.

"Darcy…"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, of course. Please, sit." He took the chair and sat in front of her, and she did the same.

"I trust you had a good first week…"

"Absolutely. Everyone is kind and the installations are great."

"Good, that's good to know…"

Lizzie tried to smile back but was sure it had come up awkward.

"I actually came here to apologize to you."

"What for?!", she asked, concerned.

"Fitz. I asked him not to bother you but he did not listen. I am sorry if he made you uncomfortable", William looked into her eyes. And that made her nervous.

"You don't have to apologize for him. It's fine."

"Good", he answered and then looked away from her for a moment.

"Actually, I also want to apologize for my behavior and harsh words in high school. I did not mean them. I never thought you were silly or pretentious." He returned his gaze to her.

Lizzie did not know what to say, she was shocked and it took her a while to respond.

"I'll accept your apology only if you accept mine. I was also rude to you. I regretted my manners the instant you left that time and I've been wanting to apologize."

"You had good reasons to react the way you did. I wasn't too polite."

"Nonetheless, I did wrong."

"Very well, in that case, let's just forget what happened and start fresh. Have a nice weekend, Elizabeth", he finished smiling and stood up to leave.

"Darcy, wait", Lizzie called.

"Yes?"

"I was very sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure they would be very proud of you. Pemberley is an amazing company."

William had not expected the compliment, "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Have a nice weekend", and she smiled at him. He returned his gesture and left.

She picked up the rest of her belongings and also left. On the elevator, she thought about Darcy. She had not known what to expect of him at first. In her head, she had her own memories and then the words from George, Bing, Jane and now Fitz. But, this time, she could sense that he was different, he had even apologized to her.

'Start fresh', she liked that.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been two months since Lizzie had started working at Pemberley.

As she had guessed during her first week, she would not see much of Darcy. The only time she knew they would be in the same room at the same time was at the company's biweekly meetings. So much for their "fresh start"…

During those biweekly meetings, Lizzie was pleased to see that Darcy listened to suggestions of the rest of the team and if he did not agree, he would be tactful and not brutally franc. He looked at ease discussing different topics such as storylines, softwares and financial projections.

Their agreement to put their past behind had allowed them to have a normal work relationship and Lizzie stopped getting flustered when they would happen to meet in the hallways or in the elevator.

* * *

Lizzie was at her parents' house for the weekend. She tried to visit at least twice a month. She wanted to spend time with Lydia and her father, and even with her mother, who only spoke of Jane's impending wedding.

They were eating dessert after dinner when Lydia told Lizzie that she was finally moving to Los Angeles. She had asked George for some of his contacts in the industry and was already looking for an agent. Lizzie was happy for her sister and trusted that she was going to do everything in her power to make her dream come true.

After that little announce, her father cleared his throat, which meant that he also had something to say.

"Yes, Dad?", Lizzie asked before taking a bite of her pie.

"Liz, I have news. The company I work for is transferring me to Arizona. And that means that your mother and I are selling this house."

Lizzie stayed silent, processing the news. She could not believe that she was losing her childhood home.

"Lizzie?", her mother said.

"This is sad… I don't mean the transfer but selling the house… have you told Jane?"

"Yes, she knows. Actually, she wanted to come here for a short visit with Bing. I am pretty sure she will call you. Are you okay?"

"What if I keep the house? I can move in here…"

"No, Lizzie, you got a new start in the city, with George. Besides it's more convenient for us to sell the house. Everything will be fine", her father comforted her.

Lizzie tried to smile, but her mother and Lydia stood up and hugger her, she felt better. They spent the rest of the evening remembering old times and watching home videos. She made a plan with her family to stop by and help with the packing.

Two weeks later, Lizzie and George said goodbye to Lydia and her parents. All of her belongings were in boxes that they put in a storage unit.

* * *

As her mother had said, Jane called Lizzie. She and Bing had changed their travel plans and were waiting until her parents were settled in Arizona to visit.

She also had news about her job. The agency she had been working for the last years was launching a fashion line designed by her. After Bing's gala, three years ago, Jane had organized other parties for charities and had sold some of her designs to different boutiques. Finally, she had sit down to design an entire collection and her agency was promoting her.

Lizzie was very happy by Jane's accomplishment. They talked for a while about their lives; and then she called Charlotte.

Lizzie would usually talk with her best friend once a week, if they were not super busy.

Charlotte stopped asking questions about Darcy after the fifth time, when she accepted that Lizzie was not spending time with him and did not know if he had a girlfriend. Charlotte justified herself by saying that she just was curious and needed the distraction from work. She was very busy at Collins & Collins and her relationship with Mark was going though a rough patch.

Charlotte asked her about George. He was doing fine, slowly getting jobs in San Francisco, but he still traveled to Los Angeles if he had an offer there. Their relationship had some highs and lows as any other couple. Sometimes, they would fight about something, and Lizzie would just want to go away and not see his face. But then, George would apologize and do something marvelous and special to make it up to her.

* * *

Lizzie had been working with Elaine all day. Pemberley had finally released their newest web adaptation along the beta of the Domino application. They had been involved in the casting and were also present in the shooting of the series, as well as Lizzie working with the writers.

It was almost six and they were still in Elaine's office. They were almost done when Elaine gasped. Lizzie lifted her eyes from the computer and got worry as soon as she saw her boss.

"Elaine, are you ok?"

"Don't know…", she replied and gasped again.

"Elaine!"

"I think I need to go to the hospital…", she looked down at her chair and saw blood.

"Oh my god!", Lizzie immediately rose and grabbed her bag and Elaine's and helped her to the elevator. Lizzie got her new car and drove to her boss to the hospital. In the way, Elaine called her husband and he was on his way to meet her. Since they had left in such a hurry, no one knew what had happened except for Elaine's secretary.

By the time they got to the hospital, Patrick, Elaine's husband was there. He thanked Lizzie for her help and then Elaine and him went to see her doctor.

Lizzie decided to stay; she needed to know if everything was all right with Elaine's baby. She went to get coffee, and by the time she returned, she saw Darcy in the waiting room.

"Darcy?"

"Elizabeth. How's Elaine? Lucille told me what happened."

"I don't know yet. She just went inside with her doctor and husband. I'm just waiting."

"Thanks for driving her."

"Of course, it was the only thing I could do to help", she was still amazed that he was there, for Elaine, "do you want some coffee while we wait?"

He accepted and they walked to the coffee machine. He chatted with her about Elaine; she was already working at Pemberley when he took control of the company. She had worked with his father for a while and then moved on to her actual post. Clearly, he considered her more than an employee and Lizzie thought better of him.

They sat together in the waiting room. To pass the time, they started talking about Fitz and Jane and Bing's wedding. Even though the date was still to be set, they already had asked them to be best man and maid of honor.

"What are we supposed to do anyway? Just stand pretty next to them in the aisle?"

His joke was very unexpected, and Lizzie had to cover her mouth to muffle her laugh.

"Sorry, this isn't probably the best time for jokes..."

"That's okay, I feel less anxious", and Lizzie smiled to him. William felt something he had not felt in years by knowing that he was making her happy.

In that moment, Patrick arrived with news. Elaine had suffered a minimal placental abruption, but she and their son were okay. She was going to stay in the hospital under observation, and likely under bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. Both Lizzie and Darcy asked if they could see her and Patrick nodded.

"Hi Lizzie. Oh William! You are here."

"Of course, I drove here as soon as I heard."

"I'm glad you are both fine", Lizzie said and took her boss' hand tenderly.

"Yes, me too. I shouldn't have waited so long to have a child, there are too many risks and…", Elaine was fighting back tears.

"Love, please…", Patrick said, looking concerned at his wife.

"Yes, sorry. I want to thank you again, Lizzie, for you help today." Lizzie just smiled as a reply.

"Well, you heard what the doctor said. I will have to stay in bed for the next four months."

"That's what we were preparing for, Elaine, it's just sooner that expected. We have Domino now. It will be okay", Darcy said.

"What about our…"

"Don't worry, I will inform Elizabeth and work with her in that".

"Tell me about what?"

"We talk about that tomorrow, Elizabeth. For now, I think we have to leave Elaine to rest."

Lizzie frowned and dropped the topic reluctantly. They said goodbye and went to the parking lot.

"So, about what thing Elaine said…", Lizzie needed to know.

"Yes, I think it's better if we talk tomorrow. It's late already…"

"Fine, good night."

"Good night, Elizabeth."

The curiosity was killing her, and it did not leave her for the rest of the night.


	24. Chapter 24

When Lizzie arrived the next day at Pemberley, one of the employees at the front desk informed her of a meeting of her whole department with the CEO. She had expected that because the team needed to know what had happened with Elaine.

As soon as she arrived to her floor, a lot of people approached her with questions about Elaine's health. She said that she was fine and that they would know more during the meeting with Darcy.

He arrived in time, of course, and told them about Elaine's situation and that Lizzie was now in charge of the projects in progress. She and Elaine would work together using Domino when needed. When everyone left, Darcy asked Lizzie if they could talk in his office, in private.

They took the elevator together and he found really difficult not to stare at her. She was wearing a light blue lace dress that reminded him of the color of his eyes and contrasted nicely with her auburn hair. To distract himself, he told her that he had spoken with Elaine early in the morning and that she was feeling better but was still at the hospital.

Lizzie appreciated the news, but she really wanted to know what they both were talking about at the hospital. She had been gazing down at her shoes when she first entered the elevator, however when Darcy spoke and she looked at him, she realized that her dress matched his blue eyes. She tried really hard not to flush.

Darcy, always the gentleman, allowed Lizzie to leave the elevator first and that was when he noticed the back of her dress. It had a cross back detail. He almost tripped at the sight of her creamy skin. He felt nervous all of the sudden, and had to force himself back into his CEO mode.

They went inside his office and he closed the door after her. Once they were seated, William started talking.

"I guess you are wondering about what the cryptic exchange I had with Elaine yesterday."

"Yes." That was an understatement.

"And I trust you are familiar with the stories of Ann Radcliffe?"

"It was the second television adaptation that your father did and Pemberley got awards because of it. Besides, those stories were my favorites when I was growing up."

William smiled at her comment and continued.

"Well, that was the last television project we ever did. With the Internet, we shifted gears and focused on other things. But, recently, Elaine and I started talking about going back to the roots of Pemberley," he stopped when he realized that Lizzie was staring at him. He cleared his throat and continued, "Since you have experience writing, we were thinking that you could develop an original script for a mini-series."

Lizzie just opened her mouth in awe, not knowing what to say.

"I would love to present that project in a film festival next spring. I think that will open lots of doors of opportunity for Pemberley. So, what do you say?"

"Wow! I...", she was woman of words, and yet none left her mouth.

"I am sorry if I took you off guard. If you need time to think about it..."

"I'll do it", Lizzie finally said. It was a great chance, maybe the chance of a lifetime, and she was going to take it.

"Great!", Darcy smiled at her and almost reached for her hand that rested on his desk.

"Thank you so much for thinking of me to do this. It means the world to me." Lizzie did what William could not, and she reached for his hand.

It took him a second to respond to that gesture, "You are welcome, Elizabeth."

"I need to organize things in the department so I can start working on that. The web series is going as planned and I think someone else in the department can take care of it. About the rest of the projects, I can still supervise them along with Elaine."

"I like your enthusiasm because I want you to focus on this, Elizabeth. I consider this one of my priorities and I am planning on working with you as much as possible. I have some ideas about the plot, but I am obviously not a writer. What do you think if we meet next week to start planning?"

"That's perfect, I'll get to work then. Thanks again for your trust on this. I won't disappoint you or Elaine."

"We know that," Darcy said as she smiled and left his office.

He had been thinking about that project for some time. The sixth anniversary of the death of his parents was coming and he wanted to honor them by doing something similar to what his father had done in the past. And now, he was finally ready to make it a reality.

* * *

Lizzie could not believe the turn of events. After (another) quick meeting with the personnel to arrange things, Lizzie called Elaine to ask about her health, to thank her for the opportunity and to arrange their work schedule and Domino calls.

She then proceeded to call George and asked him to meet her for lunch. Lizzie was very happy and wanted to share the good news with Charlotte, her sisters and her parents.

Lizzie worked on her schedule and on other pending issues before heading to lunch. Five blocks from Pemberley there was a small French restaurant that Fitz had shown to her and she really enjoyed. Once there, Lizzie had to wait ten minutes before her boyfriend showed up.

As she had said to Charlotte, they sometimes had issues. Lizzie had not mentioned Fitz because she noticed that he got irritated when anything related to Darcy came out during conversation. And that was very often given Lizzie's employment. She sometimes wondered if there was a future for them if she had to keep things from him. Maybe if she knew what had happened between the two, she would understand him. But to be fair, he also had to put up with her peculiarities that were many. Besides, everyone that could stand a whole evening with her mother deserve a prize. And most importantly, she loved him.

She jumped on her seat when she felt strong hands on her shoulders.

"Hello, peach."

"George! You are making a habit of scaring me."

"Well, that seemed to work just well for us in the past", and he finished with a wink.

"Yeah, it has", Lizzie had to admit. After kissing him light on the lips, she called the waiter to order.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were so excited over the phone?"

She told him about the conversation she had had with Darcy and Elaine about the mini series and her involvement in the project.

"Oh, peach! That is great! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, George", and she kissed him again.

"But, if I got it right, now you are going to work with Darcy, directly?"

Lizzie nodded.

"Ohhh...", he made a face and his mood changed instantly.

"George, this is very important to me, but I need to know that you are going to be okay with this."

George passed his hand through his hair, thinking how to answer. Of course he did not like the idea of her girlfriend working along side his former friend. He could tell her what had really happened between them and he would lose his relationship with Lizzie and the benefits that entailed.

She was pretty enough but sassy, confident. That was what had initially attracted him to her. Later, he had discovered her other charms and decided to stay with her, at the expense of having to endure her family from time to time. Back in Los Angeles, they were both successful in their fields and they were equal. But in San Francisco, he felt that they were competing, and he was losing. He had booked some jobs in that city and still in Los Angeles but not as often as before. He also knew that she was making more money than him and contributed more to the household, and that bothered him for a while.

However, in the following months, he would forget that and welcome the commodities of being with Lizzie Bennet.

"Peach, if you are happy, I'm happy. So, have you thought yet about the plot?", he changed the conversation as he saw that his answer had had the desired effect.

* * *

_I put the dress I envision Lizzie was wearing here:_

_ conijito dot tumblr dot com /post/51236879375/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chap ter-24_


	25. Chapter 25

Lizzie and Darcy met the following Monday. She has spent the whole weekend about possible story lines. She had even discussed them with Charlotte and George.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Very good, Darcy. Ready to work."

"Since we are going to be working together, you can call me William."

"Oh...I think I prefer Darcy, unless you want me to call you Mr. Darcy."

"No, Darcy is fine. Mr. Darcy was my father."

"Okay, so this is I thought of."

She explained to him her idea of telling a story of a politician, his dark side and his rise to power.

"That is very different of what I had in mind. Tell me more." Lizzie was happy to see that Darcy was intrigued. She talked for at least an hour before he interrupted her.

"I like your ideas, very much. Can I just tell you mine and you tell me what you think?

Lizzie nodded, she was still surprised by the change she saw in Darcy. She could see very little of the boy she had met in high school. The meeting went for some time.

"I think that once we have a draft of script, we can start involving the rest of the production team", Darcy suggested.

"That sounds good. I am going back to my office and work. Do you need anything else?", Lizzie was ready to start writing.

"Actually yes. What do you think if we meet on Fridays? I think I can always make time on that day to work with you."

"Sure, that is fine." That was her date night with George, but she could not tell that to her boss, "See you then, Darcy".

"See you around, Elizabeth."

* * *

It was the third time they were working together. Lizzie was very excited about the project and was making an effort to work on it every time she could; and when she met with Darcy, they made progress on the script. This time was not different; they were having a lot of ideas and lost track of time.

Lizzie's phone rang and they both jerked. Since the phone was on the table, Darcy got a glance of the picture that showed up. Lizzie was hugging someone but he could not see the face of that person.

"Oh, crap. Sorry, Darcy." She had not intended to say those words in front of her boss.

"Is everything okay Elizabeth?"

"Yes, just excuse me for a second."

She grabbed her phone and walked out of the room. Darcy followed her with his eyes and shamelessly tried to read her lips. He could only identify "sorry", "see you" and "love you". His curiosity grew immensely; whom was she talking to?

His question was answered quickly when she returned.

"I was supposed to meet my boyfriend for dinner. Do you mind if we finish this next week?"

"Not at all, we were almost done anyway. Have a nice evening, Elizabeth."

"Thanks, you too", Lizzie smiled at him, packed her things and left quickly.

Darcy saved the document they had been working on and turn off the computer, but did not leave the room.

Of course, she had a boyfriend. How could someone ignore that the fact that she was intelligent, talented and beautiful too? He had felt a jab of jealousy when she said 'boyfriend' and could not explain why. Could it be that his old feelings were coming back? No, that was not possible; he was not a teenager any more to fall in love so fast.

"Wait a minute, fall in love?", he thought surprised. No, it could not be. Besides, she was not available. He shook his head and in order to clear his head, he took the elevator to the rooftop.

* * *

Lizzie arrived twenty minutes late to the restaurant where George was waiting for her. He had not mind the wait because the waitress had been extra friendly with him and he had made the most of it.

Lizzie kissed him and apologized for being late. He waived his hand and asked about her day.

It was a good evening, but in the back of her head, she kept thinking that Darcy was one of the few people at Pemberley who knew she was in a relationship. And she felt weird about it for some reason; maybe because her boyfriend was Darcy's old friend.

* * *

It had been little over a month since Lizzie and Darcy had started working on the script. Both of them were really proud of what they had done and they were ready to call the rest of the production team.

However, one thing that William was not happy about was that he had allowed his admiration for Elizabeth grew against his better judgment. He enjoyed enormously working with her and looked forward to each of one of their meetings. He was starting to feel something for her and the fact that she was not free had not stopped him.

The final straw came when she starred one of his dreams. It had not been a bad dream; quite the opposite in fact. But that made him realize that he needed to put distance between him and Lizzie. Luckily for him, he had a trip scheduled to visit her sister the very next week.


	26. Chapter 26

William was about to leave the baggage claim area at Tweed, New Haven when a woman in a cute hat and sunglasses said to him, "Hey, brother."

He turned on the stop stupefied, "Georgiana?"

The woman took her glasses off, revealing her bright green eyes, and smiled at him, "William, who else call you brother?"

"Fitz, sometimes." William did not give Gigi time to reply and pulled her into a hug.

"I did not recognize you. You cut your hair." The last time William and Gigi had used Domino she still had her long black locks.

"Yes, yesterday. I wanted to try something new."

"You look beautiful as always."

"And you look dapper as usual, even after spending all day travelling. I can see some women checking you out. Let's go before someone steals you from me. Or should we stay?"

William smiled and shook his head.

"How did you know I was coming? It was supposed to a surprise."

"Well, someone sent me your schedule and I decided to come pick you up".

"Was it Fitz?"

"Maybe…"

"Mmm..."

"I wanted to be my turn to surprise you, for a change. So, shall we? You must be hungry."

William followed his sister to the parking and she drove them to her favorite restaurant in the city. On the way, he gave her an update of all his projects at Pemberley including the mini-series. She listened with interest but waited to question him about other matters.

Once they were seated and eating their appetizers, she did just that.

"So, how are you, big brother?"

"What do you mean? I've already told you. Busy as always. What about you, little sister?"

"No, no, no. I want to know about 'you'. You talk about work but never about your personal life."

"Gigi, there is not much to say. I sometimes spend time with Fitz and Brandon but…"

"Ugh, William! I was talking about women! How are you supposed to meet someone?"

William just smiled by seeing how indignant Gigi looked.

"This is serious, William Fitzwilliam Darcy. I want to have nieces and nephews and I am not getting any younger, you know?"

William laughed at her sister's wit.

"Georgiana Allison Darcy, please don't be so dramatic. I just don't have good luck when it comes to women. However, I promise I will do my best to give you nephews and nieces. Eventually. Now, let's eat."

But Georgiana had not finished. She just waited until the waiter brought the second course.

"William, are you telling me that you haven't met anyone special recently?"

"Yes", William answered quickly.

"Are you sure?"

William glared at her suspiciously, "Yes".

"What about someone from your past?" Gigi was looking at him mischievously.

"How often does Fitz give you information about me?"

"Often enough. When exactly were you planning on telling me that the new hire was your Lizzie Bennet?"

"Firstly, she is not mine. Secondly, I was just going to tell you. And thirdly, Fitz!"

"William, don't get mad at him. He did tell me some things but only because you did not care to inform me that she is now working at Pemberley and working with you. Besides, I remember that you were really cold and silent before your high school graduation and saw your blush when a certain redhead walked the stage to get her diploma. Also, by accident I swear, I heard Mom and Dad talking about you having a crush. I just tied up the knots."

"Oh, you have good memory."

"I know. So, how is she? Did she change? Do you still like her?"

"Georgiana!"

"William! You cannot blame for being curious about her. She was my brother's your first love after all."

William looked at his food, long forgotten. He did not know what to respond to Gigi. He was conflicted by what he was feeling for Lizzie.

He exhaled loudly and said: "Can we talk about that later, at your place?"

"Ah! So there is something to talk about! I'll get the check."

"Don't you want dessert?" William offered. He knew that his sister had a sweet tooth and he could gain some time.

Gigi seemed that she was thinking about it and called the waiter.

"Can you please bring us a slide of the chocolate cake to go and the check, please?"

William laughed and was shortly joined by her. Gigi's laugh was one of his favorites sounds in the world. He took her hand and said:

"I miss you, Gigi."

She smiled and replied, "I miss you too, William."

* * *

Back at Gigi's department, William sat next to his sister on the couch and told her everything about Lizzie.

"Ah, how unfortunate that she has a boyfriend. She sounds like a good match for you. Maybe she will see that too and dump him! Maybe we can come up with a convoluted plan so you can get the girl..."

William laughed shyly.

"Do you know anything about her boyfriend?"

"I don't and I rather not. It doesn't even matter, Gigi. I need to start thinking of her again as another co-worker and not as a woman, for the sake of our professional relationship. My feelings are completely out of place, especially since she's not available."

"William, you don't need to be so harsh on yourself. The heart has a mind of its own and you can't always control how you feel."

William sighed, "You are right."

Gigi walked to the kitchen and quickly returned with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. William did not complain when she poured the tequila and gave him one of the glasses.

"Cheers", said Gigi and they both drank their shots.

"By the way, you haven't told Fitz, have you?"

"No, otherwise, you would have already known."

"Right…" Gigi chuckled.

"He is my best friend but he is not the quietest person. Besides, he is friendly with Elizabeth and I am afraid that he will say something and she will then suspect and…"

"I understand, William. Oh, how I wish she was single…"

"You are not the only one." William poured himself another shot.

"What if you try to be her friend?"

William did not know if he could trust himself with that task. It might just be worse.

"I'm not sure that would help. I think it will be better if I just let this go."

"Sorry, big brother. I wish I could say or do something helpful…"

"Yes, you can. Tell me about you. Any news with school? Any boys that I should know about?"

Gigi stock her tongue out at him.

"No, yet… but I'll promise you will be the first to know."

"Not Fitz?"

"No, my over protective older brother will be the first, so he can gloat over Fitz", Gigi said and then hugged him.

"Thanks Gigi. I think I will call it a night unless you want to talk about something else."

"No, I'm tired too. Have a good night, William."

"You too, Gigi".

Maybe it was Gigi's presence or the tequila but for that night, Elizabeth Bennet did not appear in William's dreams.

* * *

Darcy enjoyed his stay with Georgiana. They spent as much time as possible together and talked a lot. He was happy to see her happy and totally recovered from what had happened three years ago.

Eight days later, when she dropped him at the airport, she promised to call regularly to have updates on the Lizzie matter and also not to mention anything to Fitz until William agreed. He hugged her one last time, knowing that she would go to San Francisco until Thanksgiving.

William was feeling better at this return and hoped to achieve his objective to stop thinking about Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

Lizzie was working late at the office for two reasons. She was a perfectionist and was finishing the last details on her notes for the incoming meeting and she was waiting for their date night.

During her time at Pemberley, she had discovered the perfect spot to get inspiration: the topiary area next to the pool. It was a very nice place and she liked a lot. She would bring her notes and computer to work there. Also, when she had a headache, she would go upstairs and feel better.

Her stomach was growling and George had not called. He was supposed to pick her up when he returned from a photo-shoot in Los Angeles. She was about to call him when her phone finally rang and George's photo contact appeared on the screen.

It turned out that George had come across some of his friends, they had invited him to a party and he was staying the night. Lizzie got mad at him, ended the phone call with a simple "See you" and hung up. Sometimes, George could be infuriating.

Her head started to hurt, so Lizzie grabbed her keys and an emergency granola bar and headed upstairs. When she opened the door to the rooftop area, she heard strokes in the water. The building was almost empty at that time, so she had not expected to find someone there.

Lizzie approached silently. She could only see the arms coming out of the water but she guessed they belonged to a very strong individual. In that moment, the person stopped swimming and stoop up. Lizzie almost gasped when she realized who the person was. She tried to back up slowly but had to stop when she heard her name.

Oh, crap…


	27. Chapter 27: All that I want

_All that I want _  
_ Is to pick you up and out of that dress _  
_ Carry it to the depths _  
_ And feel the sin of your flesh _  
_ It's all that I want_

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

"Darcy... Hi..." Lizzie waived shyly at him.

William had been swimming for a while until he saw a shadow standing next to the pool. He had stopped, removed his goggles and realized it was Lizzie.

Lizzie was flabbergasted when she saw him getting out of the pool. She remembered to keep her mouth close. Darcy had to work out; he could not have a body like his by just sitting at his desk.

He was not overly built, just the right amount. She had already seen his strong arms. His upper body was equally defined and she could discern the lines of his abs. Her eyes went southwards; his wet swimming trucks were glued to his robust thighs and ... Lizzie had to look away before it became obvious that she was checked him out.

William put his towel around his neck and instinctively walked towards her. He had noticed her examining him and was flattered.

Lizzie got nervous by his proximity; as she never imagined seeing her boss like that, wet and shirtless. She cleared her throat and said as steady as possible, "I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"I was, but flew back today. I wanted to swim, but the pool at home is not usable at the moment, so I decided to come here. I thought everyone was gone already." He did not know why he was giving so many explanations.

"Well, not everyone."

Lizzie's eyes returned to the drops of water sliding on his neck and chest.

"Clearly."

William took another step in her direction, and he saw that her breathing became uneven and her cheeks were getting flushed, but did not move. He was torn between get even closer or do the reasonable thing and step back. He did the later.

"How was your trip?" she asked, desperate to change the mood.

"Oh… it is always good to see my sister. I missed her."

"I know what you mean."

As much as he wanted to stay with her for longer, William realized that he needed to go before doing something out of place.

"I should, mhmm, probably change and go home. It's getting late."

Lizzie woke up of a daze and responded clumsily, "Yes, I should go too. See you Monday, Darcy." She left as gracefully as possible, trying really hard not to think of Darcy's wet hot body.

William went into the changing room and had a cold shower. Distance had not helped, not at all. As soon as he had laid eyes on Lizzie again, everything that he tried to repress came back to him.

God damn it! He wanted Elizabeth Bennet, badly, and could not help it.

* * *

George arrived late the next day, and found Lizzie already in bed. He started to apologize but Lizzie complained that he should have texted or called when he knew that he was not coming back in time for their dinner. Sometimes, he was very unreliable. He then said that she could be very really demanding and hard to please. That night, George spent the night on the couch and Lizzie slept alone on their bed.

The next morning, she woke up with the smell of coffee and French toast. Soon after that, George entered with a tray. He apologized profusely and tried to make amends. However, Lizzie was still mad and spent the rest of her weekend focused on her work.

Every now and then, the image of Darcy at the pool would creep into her mind and distract her. She was surprised by the effect he had had on her and could not explain it. It was not like she did not have an equally attractive boyfriend, even if he drove her crazy.

Monday morning, while she was getting ready to go, George apologized again and even had with flowers. Lizzie thought that maybe their fight had been long enough and accepted the gift. George then kissed and hugged her in response and offered to have lunch with her after the presentation.

* * *

When William walked into the conference room, he was not surprised to see Elizabeth already there.

They greeted each other and tried to act as normal as possible after the event in the pool. William had not had a good night of sleep all weekend because Lizzie had been in and out of his dreams; and she felt ashamed by her "immature" reaction.

But as soon as the rest of the people arrived and the meeting started, they put those thoughts behind and focused on business.

* * *

The project of the mini series got everyone excited and on board. They were already talking about filming locations, auditions and other things.

"So, everything went as planned, don't you think?", Lizzie asked Darcy, very casual.

"Yes, all thanks to you, Elizabeth."

Lizzie blushed and replied, "No, it was team work, our work. And you can call me Lizzie, Darcy." She stood up and added, "I have a call with Elaine, I should go."

He could not describe how good it felt that he was allowed to call her Lizzie, outside his head.

"Lizzie, before you leave, I need to ask you something. Would you like to present the project to the board of directors with me?"

He had that idea after seeing how passionate she was and the effect she had on other people.

"Yes, of course, if you want me too." Lizzie was flattered by his request.

"Yes, I want them to meet who the writer is and witness your enthusiasm about the whole project."

"When is the meeting?"

"Next Monday. I want to thank you again for agreeing to take part in my idea, Elizabeth."

"Thank you for including me, Darcy. I have to go. See around."

"Bye, Lizzie."

* * *

The following Monday, Lizzie arrived early to her office. She was looking forward to the presentation despite the nervousness. It had taken her a while to choose an outfit and had finally decided for one of her favorite dresses. She worked on some pending issues, until it was time to go to the meeting.

When the doors of the elevator opened, a deep voice greeted her.

"Hello Lizzie."

"Oh, Darcy, hi!", she said as she stepped in.

Once again, Lizzie tried not to stare but it was difficult. He looked dashing in a light blue shirt, a dark jacket and beige pants.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes. I can't wait", and a genuine smile appeared on her face.

He took a minute to look at her. She was beautiful in a navy lace dress. In addition, her hair was curled and pulled to the side and he fought the urge to touch it.

The rest of the short ride was silent. They walked side by side until they reached the room where the meeting was taking place. Some of the attendees were already there, waiting for them.

"Showtime", William said close to Lizzie's ear and she almost trembled. She breathed deeply and entered the room, followed by him, ready to begin.

* * *

William and Lizzie's presentation was a success. It has been a long meeting because the board had been curious and had asked a lot of questions. At the end, the members were satisfied and eager to be updated about the developments of the mini series.

William had a little exchange with his Aunt Catherine before she left. She was always working, like him, and had not talked recently.

After that, it was just Lizzie and William in the room.

"So...", both spoke at the same time and laughed.

"You first", William said.

"I just wanted to say that everything went well and that we can finally start production."

William was delighted to hear that. He had not taken his eyes off her while she presented and had been engaged by her speech, even though he knew everything about the project. She was a natural storyteller and he was proud of having her in Pemberley.

"Your turn, William."

Had she really called him by his first name? He was taken aback.

"William?"

Lizzie lowered her gaze so he could not see her blushing.

"It seems it is about time I call you William, especially with all the work we have ahead of us."

The biggest smile appeared on his face and said, "I appreciate that, Lizzie."

Lizzie chuckled and added, "So?"

William braced himself to formulate his question.

"Do you want to get lunch with me? I think celebration is in order", his voice was only a bit uncertain.

"You read my mind. Let's go," and she smiled to him.

"I... I just need to do something. I will be back soon", and he walked out the room, ecstatic.

Lizzie was looking through the windows when she heard his steps.

"Shall we?", she said as she turned to face him.

He was standing there, with his hands in his pockets, wearing glasses.

Freaking hipster glasses. He looked sexy, even with those. Lizzie did not know if it was possible to blush even more than she had.

"You are wearing glasses…" Lizzie felt stupid as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Mmm, yes. My contacts were bothering me so I decided to take them of. Shall we?"

She nodded, took her purse and walked in his direction. He held the door open for her and then went together to the elevators. They had a light chat on their way to an Italian place close to Pemberley.

She was eating her pasta and trying not to choke because of William's jokes when it suddenly hit her that she liked him, as a man. He was the perfect gentleman, smart, funny and good-looking, among other things and she enjoyed his company and his conversation.

She did her best to conceal her sudden anxiety and behave as normal as possible for the rest of the lunch.

When they returned to Pemberley and each one went to their respective offices, Lizzie took immediate action. She was sure that her bestie would help her and give the answers she needed.

* * *

After their lunch, when William was back in his office, he removed his glasses and put his head in his hands as he finally allowed himself to acknowledge the two things he had discovered that day.

First, he liked very much the idea of Lizzie and lace. And second and most importantly, he had hopelessly fallen in love with her.

* * *

_I have a playlist about this fanfic and the lyrics at the beginning belong to this song that inspired part of this chapter. You can find it here:_

_conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/52191525287/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-27-this_

_And Lizzie's dress is here:_

_conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/52191519589/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-27_


	28. Chapter 28

Lizzie's call went straight to Charlotte's voice mail. Her best friend should be working, as should Lizzie. She then spent the rest of the day focusing on work and lost some of her early anxiety. It was after 5 pm that Lizzie's phone rang.

"Hi bestie! I saw your call, but just finished work. How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Fine."

With their tone of the voices, they knew that everything was not fine.

"Ok, Charlotte, you start", Lizzie said.

"Mark might move to Canada, and I'm not really sure what's going to happen to us."

Charlotte elaborated. Collins & Collins was expanding to Canada thanks to the investment of Catherine de Bourgh. Ricky Collins wanted another person like Charlotte to operate the production department and had offered the position to Mark.

"This is a great opportunity for him, but if he goes, I don't see how our relationship will work."

"Wow, Charlotte, that's a tough matter. You know exactly what happened with Derek; and it could have been the same history with George if he had not offered to come with me. But his work allowed it. You and Mark are different."

They processed to discuss any possible scenario they could think of. Charlotte moving too, Mark deciding to stay, a long distance relationship, and others.

When they finished, Lizzie said, "I think, at the end you have to follow your heart, do what feels right and also, very importantly, talk with your boyfriend. Maybe the whole long distance relationship will work out, you never know. "

"Ahh! I wish I knew the future and saved me this uncertainty", Charlotte sighed loudly, "But for now distract me, tell me about you. You sounded a little troubled before. Is everything all right at work?"

"Yes. Today, William and I had the big presentation with the board of directors and they liked and backed up the project. Your investor was here, by the way." Lizzie continued and provided a very detailed account of the meeting.

"Anyway, this means that we can finally start production and work on other aspects of the mini series besides the script. But you know me; I will probably be making corrections until the very end. I am confident that we are going to be able to finish it in time for the festival as William planned. I am really excited!", Lizzie said in one breath.

Charlotte was able to perceive her friend's energy through the call, but she also picked up something else.

"So, 'William', eh? Interesting…"

"Is that all you took from what I just said?"

"No, but it seemed relevant. Something must have happened so you would call your boss by his first name. Is that why you called?"

Charlotte was shrewd enough to guess the motive of Lizzie's call. Besides, they had grown up together and that gave Charlotte the power to infer things from her best friend's behavior and words.

"Lizzie?", she asked as she had not received an answer.

"You're good, Lu."

"I am. Now, tell me what happened."

"I think I like him…"

"Darcy?!"

"Yes."

"Just 'like' him, or 'do like' him?"

"I don't know…the first, maybe. But I know I shouldn't!"

"Well, you have spent a lot of time with him. And for what you said to me, he is a very nice person, easy to work with, handsome too…"

"Smoking hot..."

"Really? What haven't you told me, Elizabeth Bennet?"

Lizzie was glad that her friend could not see her blushing or she would be teased forever, but that was her reaction by picturing William in swimming trucks.

"Well… remember the night George decided to stay in LA?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I happened to run into someone in the swimming pool that night…"

"Aha! Tell me about it, and don't leave any details out!"

"Charlotte!"

"What?! You got me curious, you cannot blame me! Now, spill!"

"I would only say that he has a very nice body."

"Boring!", Charlotte was disappointed, "Anyways, that is making you nervous, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to make of that realization. Part of me feels guilty because of George. Do you think that's cheating?"

"Do you have any stronger feelings for Darcy?"

"No."

"Do you want to spend more time with Darcy, outside work?"

"No."

"Do you wish you were with him, and not with George?"

"No! George can get on my nerves but I still love him."

"That's the key word. Love. I don't think that you are being unfaithful. You are just enjoying the view, like if you were in the gym. It's hard not to appreciate the nice view you have in front of you often."

"So, what do you think I should do?", Lizzie asked.

"Nothing. You can't avoid him as you will be working with him and a lot of projects depend on your professional relationship with him. I guess you only need to keep in mind your feelings for George, your boyfriend. The moment you think your regard of Darcy is changing, then maybe you will have to do something about it".

"You could have been a good therapist, you know?"

"You sure? I don't think I was very useful just now."

"No, you were. I probably did not help you enough, sorry…"

"That's okay. Wait, I have another call…", Lizzie waited until her friend came back.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes."

"It was Mark, we're going to dinner now. Maybe we can talk later in the week…"

"Of course! Enjoy your evening and please keep me posted."

"You too. Bye bestie."

After she hung up, Lizzie kept thinking on Charlotte's advice. Maybe she did not need to worry much; maybe it was just a silly crush.

* * *

Gigi had been right. The heart had a mind of its own, and his had decided to fall for Elizabeth Bennet, again. And once again, he did not know what to do with his novel realization.

Opportunely, his phone rang in that minute.

"Hey, brother! How was the meeting?"

"Hello Georgiana. It was very satisfactory. Our aunt sends her regards by the way. You should call her some time."

"Oh, yeah, I should. It's just that… she could be overbearing."

"Just like me."

Gigi giggled, "Yes, you are that from time to time, but I don't mind. Now, tell me more about the presentation."

William talked about it and conveyed his enthusiasm to her sister.

"I am so proud of you, big brother; Mom and Dad would be too. You're making great things at Pemberley."

"And you will too, once you come back. They would also be overjoyed by having a graphic artist in the family."

A grin appeared in Gigi's face by her brother's comment.

"Thank you, William. But now, there is something that you haven't talked about. How are things with Lizzie?"

"Mmm…", William could not get himself to continue and was silent for a while.

"William?", Gigi said hesitantly, "What ha…? Oh…"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh…"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say."

"I don't know what to do. I cannot be in love with her."

"But you already are."

"And my prospects are not good. We will be working together for the foreseeable future and that's not going to help."

"Then you need to spend more time outside of Pemberley, William. I know you don't want to, but maybe you should go on dates. Or exercise or hang out with Fitz. I can safely say that distractions and time help to overcome these feelings."

"You're right, although I am not sure about the dates."

"Whatever, William, find a hobby, ask Kate to teach you how to bake."

William chuckled, "Yes, baby sister, I will do that."

"Listen, William, I have to go, but promise me that you will try to take your mind of… her. And don't hesitate to call me if you need something, okay?"

"I won't. Bye, Gigi."

"Say hello to Kate. Love you."

"I love you too."

After that call, William thought a lot about his sister had said, and decided to start taking action.


	29. Chapter 29

More than a month passed since that day.

William and Lizzie were able to act 'normal' around each other, which was most of their time at Pemberley, during meetings and occasional lunches or coffee breaks.

Lizzie still liked him and enjoyed spending time with him, but she had forced herself to think of him more as a partner and less as (an attractive) man. She was also spending more time with George, who had been incredibly sweet after their fight.

As for Charlotte, she and Mark decided to try a long distance relationship as he had accepted Collins' offer and moved to Canada.

Also, since they had officially started production of the miniseries, the auditions were taking place. Lizzie had told Lydia about them, but she had refrained from being present at the casting meetings because she did not want to influence the final decision. However, Lizzie had been partly inspired by her younger sister when she was writing the part of the politician's daughter.

Lydia had therefore stayed with Lizzie and George for a week. They had a great time, partying and also having sisterly conversations. A few days after her audition, Lydia returned to Los Angeles, hoping to hear back from Pemberley.

Later, Lizzie was able to see her sister's video and realized that she was a good actress. While growing up, Lydia had always put on amazing acts to get away with her mischiefs. And now, she was even better performing.

* * *

On the other hand, William had followed Gigi's advice and had started to ride his bike more often and swim at home (and not at Pemberley for a particular reason). He had been also spending more time with Fitz.

And that did not go unnoticed by his friend. He knew Darcy was still a little shy and tried to avoid social gatherings so he found surprising that William accepted each of one of his invitations. Before, he had practically needed to drag him out of his office, and now Darcy appeared in his cubicle to do the invites. He had tried to get information from Gigi about her brother's sudden change in behavior but she had also been suspiciously non-talkative.

Finally, on one occasion that he and William were having dinner at Fitz's favorite Chinese restaurant, he decided to get the truth.

"Darcy, you know you are my best friend, right? And that I care about you and Gigi?"

"Yes, I do."

"And you know that you can trust me, with 'anything'?"

"Yes," William had started to suspect where Fitz was going.

"So, can you explain me why did you decide to hang out with me more often? No that I complain, but even Brandon has noticed and I don't want him to get the wrong idea…"

William almost choked with his water.

"Fitz, how could he possibly get the 'wrong idea'?!"

"I'm just saying… but if you care to explain I'll feel better and my boyfriend will feel better."

"I know what are you doing, and please leave Brandon out of this."

"Okay, but something weird is going on. Gigi is awfully quiet and that makes me think that you both are hiding something."

William breathed deep but did not say anything.

"Look, after the death of your parents, your breakup with Andrea and what happened to Gigi, you only focused on work; and you seemed perfectly fine about it. And then, you started working with Lizzie, who is a great girl and surely delightful to work with. And now, all of the sudden, you don't want to spend any extra time at Pemberley even though you take work home or you are with me. I don't understand…", Fitz stopped talking and was pensive for a while.

William stared at his friend and saw the wheels turning.

"Unless something changed. You don't want to spend more time than necessary with her. And by her, I mean Elizabeth Bennet."

"You got it right, Fitz."

"Oh…"

"Yes, I fell in love with her, again."

"Ha! I knew that would happen by the way you were looking at her during her first day. Redheads are your type."

"Well then Brandon should not be worried…"

Fitz almost laughed, but was too concerned about his friend.

"But why are you avoiding her? You have improved your game; you should use your sweet moves to woo her."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because she is in a relationship."

"I did not know that. I never asked her and she never said."

"She keeps it private, I only found out by accident."

"Sorry, man."

"Thanks?", William replied hesitant.

"But why you did not confide in me? I'm hurt…"

"When I asked you not to question her about our past, you did just that. And you being you, you could have had a slip of a tongue and hint her about my unrequited feelings." Fitz knew William was right.

"Any chance we could make her drop her boyfriend for you? You would be perfect together."

William snorted, "You and Gigi sure are alike. But no, don't even think about doing anything like that. I had followed Gigi's advice and it seems to be working."

"Her advice was to hang out with me? Thanks Gigi!"

"It was that or having baking lessons with Kate."

"In that case, I'm honored you chose me over Kate's delicacies."

"So, can you please 'promise' me that you won't say anything to her? It's already difficult to keep my façade and work with her as it is."

Fitz held his hands in front of him and promised.

"Whatever you need, I will help, okay?", Fitz offered, "If you need to be set up in dates, I will be happy to do that. I might have some candidates already."

"I'm fine, Fitz. If I require anything, I'll tell you. Now, let's just finish our dinner."

At the end of the day, William felt a little relieved because he was not keeping a secret from his best friend, any more. But his night was haunted by the unattainable woman he loved.

* * *

It was a cool evening in the first days of October and Lizzie and William were once again together, working.

The final casting had been made and the shooting was meant to start soon. Lizzie had been pleasantly surprised when she learnt that Lydia had gotten the role and asked to be the one to inform her. Of course, Lydia had screamed for about two minutes over the phone. She promised Lizzie that she would not disappoint her and do her best.

William and Lizzie were discussing possible locations when Mrs. Reynolds interrupted.

"Excuse me William, but Elaine's sister just called. Elaine went into early labor and Patrick wanted both of you to know."

"Did she say more? Is she and the baby allright?", Lizzie asked worried. She knew that a cesarean had been scheduled for Elaine.

"Yes, she is. Her doctors were ready in case this happened."

"Thanks, Ann", William said as he turned off his computer, "I will be gone for the rest of the day, so please handle any calls."

Ann nodded and left the office.

"Your car or mine?", Lizzie said, grabbing her bag.

"Mine, it's closer to the exit." And so they drove together to the hospital.

Elaine's sister, Lara, met them in the waiting room and explained what had happened, and that Patrick was with his wife in the OR. Lizzie and Darcy sat with her and waited.

Soon after, Lizzie heard her phone and walked away to answer it.

"Hi George."

"Peach, where are you? I'm thinking in cooking dinner. What do you think?"

"Oh, that is nice. But I am in the hospital."

"What?! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, yes! It's my boss, Elaine. I was working with William when her secretary told us that she went into labor and so we came to see her. So I might stay here for a while. Sorry about dinner."

"Okay."

"I have to go! A nurse is talking to William. Bye", and she hang up.

She ran towards her and listened as she said that the cesarean was underway and that everything looked fine. She felt relieved.

A hour later, the same nurse and Patrick came out and announced that his son was in perfect health and that Elaine was in recovery. Lizzie was very happy for her boss and effusively hugged Patrick, Lara and a very perplexed William.

William did not know to react to that. He had imagined having her in his arms before, but in extremely different circumstances. By the time he was able to think something coherent, because feeling her body against his was overwhelming, Lizzie had let go.

Lizzie was embarrassed. Should she apologize to her boss for hugging him? It was obvious that he had not see that coming, because he had not return the gesture. In addition, she had been able to feel his muscles underneath his clothes and that was not good for her sanity. She had finally managed to see him as a parter, even a friend. Yes, she considered William a friend.

* * *

They all went to see the baby, whose name was Nathan. He was chubby and really cute. When they were told that Elaine finally was at her room, Patrick and Lara went to see her while Lizzie and William stayed in the nursery.

"This is a good way to finish the day, don't you think?", William said.

"Oh, yes. I am glad that Elaine and her son are well, specially after what she had to endure during the rest of the pregnancy."

Lizzie yawned and excused herself.

"If you are tired, I can take you home now."

"No yet, I want to see Elaine, but thank you."

Lara went to get them so they could see Elaine. They spent some time with her before congratulating her family again and saying good bye.

On the way to her apartment, Lizzie and William chatted lightly about the events of the day. He sadly left her on the door of the building, knowing that her boyfriend was waiting for her.

* * *

"George?", Lizzie said as soon as she opened the door, but no one answered.

She thought that maybe he was already in bed, but it was not that late. She went to the bedroom, and there she found him.

"Hi George." He was lying on the bed, with his laptop.

"Hi," he replied dryly.

"Sorry about today. It was crazy, first with work and then with Elaine's baby", she said as she sat on the bed next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"How is she?"

"She is great and his son too."

"Cool."

"Well, I'm going to eat something. Did you have dinner already?"

"Yes, I ate."

"Okay." She got up and head to the door.

"Wait, Lizzie. We have to talk."

"Does it have to be now? I'm really hungry."

"Yes. It's very important", he said with all seriousness.

"Okay", Lizzie responded, wary.

George closed his laptop, and rose from the bed.

"Sit, please."

Lizzie returned to the bed and sat down.

"I think it's time you know what happened between William Darcy and me."


	30. Chapter 30

"I guess the downfall of our friendship started when you rejected him back in high school."

"So, you knew…"

"Of course, I knew, Lizzie. He was my best friend and he confided in me. But if he was shy and cold before that, he was worst after. It got very hard to hang out with him."

"Why did you never tell me that you knew?"

"Because I did not think it was important. And I imagined that that episode was not as pleasant for you to remember." That part was right.

"Anyway, we went to college, and he started dating a girl. He still was hurt by your rejection and did everything to keep this girl. With her, he was the most pleasant person in the world."

Lizzie was surprised; had she really had that effect on Darcy's life?

"Our relationship was never the same, and we started to grow apart. Anyways, when we finished our first year at Harvard, I took a difficult decision that ultimately changed my life."

"That's when you dropped out of college", Lizzie said.

"Yes. I truly did not know what to do with my life and it seemed like a good idea to try other things. William Sr. then gave a job at Pemberley. He was my godfather and had promised my dying father to look after me. And he kept his word."

Lizzie already knew that part of George's story.

"I really liked Pemberley, and that's why I understood your decision of working there. That was the place where I discovered my passion for photography."

"William barely talked to me after I left school and never saw him when he happened to return to San Francisco. I guess that was the time when he became friends with Bing Lee."

"In the meantime, his sister, Georgiana, and I grew closer. She was always like a sister to me, and with her brother gone and her parents busy all the time, I spent a great deal of time with her."

"And then everything changed again with the death of the Darcys. I was devastated, they were my family."

Lizzie could see the sadness in George's eyes while he was speaking.

"Darcy returned to town and I tried to be there for him, to give him my support, and he rejected me. But, I understood his reaction because I felt the same when my father died."

"He had a lot to deal with, so I was the one comforting Gigi. One time that I was with her, he arrived and looked at us with jealousy. I suppose he was jealous that I was closer to his sister than him. After that, I found out that he had become her guardian and took her with him to Boston. They barely said goodbye to me."

"I continued to work in Pemberley for a few months before I was fired without explanation. I always wondered if Darcy had something to do with that."

"Wait, George, that does not…"

"Please, Lizzie, let me finish, and then you can say whatever you want."

"Okay," Lizzie had a hard time imagining William behaving like that. He did not look to her like the kind of person that would do that; but decided not to say anything until George was finished.

"Fortunately, I had made enough connections during my time at Pemberley and I started working full time in photography, and I moved to LA. I travelled a lot too back then and one opportunity took me to Hartford. And there, after three years, I met Gigi again."

"She was in her first year in college. At first, she was rude to me but I convinced her to have coffee with me. I asked her to tell me what had happened during those three years that she did not reply to my emails or answer my calls. Apparently, Darcy insisted that I was a bad influence for her since I was a school dropout. Since he was her only family at the time, she did as he said."

"I told her to remember those times when we were inseparable and make a judgment if I ever was rude or bad to her. I was with her when Darcy had forgotten about her."

"At the end, she came around, and we started to spend more time together. I extended my stay at Hartford to be with her. She had grown into a sweet and beautiful woman, but I still saw her as a sister. I did not imagine that she was looking at me in a different way."

"One day, she confessed to me that her dad had left some money for me in his will, but that Darcy had refused to give it to me because he felt that I was not worthy of the love and care that his father had from me."

"Of course, I had no idea that my former friend despised me that much. Gigi suggested that I should fight to get that money but I refused. To me, it was more important my relationship with her."

"Later, we were watching a movie at her place when Darcy appeared out of the blue. He got really mad and yelled at her, how could she be involved with me after what he had said? I was about to defend her and myself when she shouted that she did not care about anything because she was in love with me."

"Both Darcy and I were surprised by her words. He then replied that I was never going to be good enough for her because I had not come from money and my prospects were uncertain. He made me leave, and the last thing I remembered hearing were Georgiana's sobs."

"Wow…", Lizzie said. That was unexpected.

"I waited a couple of days before trying to reach her, but she called first. She told me that if she had to decide between her brother and me, she chose Darcy. She sounded sad but I never heard again from her. At my return to LA, I found a Pemberley check in the mail. I never used it."

George looked genuinely affected and Lizzie tried to comfort him. She stood up and went to where he was and hugged him.

"The rest of the history, you know it. I ran into you in NY and then in LA, and now here we are."

"George, I am very sorry to hear that, but I can't see Darcy being so evil. I have spent a lot of time with him and he has been nothing but nice to me, to everyone in fact. He's a better person than what you described."

George stepped away from her.

"Lizzie, of course he has to be nice to the people he works with, otherwise no one would stay at Pemberley and it would not be the successful enterprise that it is. It might just be his work façade."

"Maybe he's changed. Bing and Fitz only say good things about him", Lizzie replied.

"Maybe he has, but he still broke her sister's heart and mine too in the process. And what do you think his friends would say about him? They would only say good things about him."

"That is true, but I still have a hard time believing…"

"Believing me?", George interrupted her, appearing very hurt by her disbelief.

"No, George, that was not what I wanted to say."

"Why would I lie to you, Lizzie?", he said as he moved towards the door.

"George, no, wait."

"Whatever, you can believe whatever you want", and he left the apartment.

Lizzie fell on the bed. Her head hurt, trying to make up her mind. George was right; he had not reasons to lie to her. Still, William could not be that deceiving, she even considered him a friend.

But what George had said explained why he was always on edge when Darcy was mentioned. It also explained some of his manners and reactions.

She was putting her boss of months before her almost two year-long boyfriend and she definitely did not want to jeopardize her relationship with George. She then grabbed her phone and asked her boyfriend to return home.

* * *

George had been waiting that call from across the street. He had faith that Lizzie would believe him and apologize. He was sure he had put up a very appealing story.

It all had started when Lizzie had called Darcy by his first name. She had never done that before. And he saw it as a sign that they were becoming more than business partners, and he was not going to lose again against Darcy. He had to do something about it.

He had thought then of a way to twist up the story between him and the Darcys, where he was the victim and Darcy the villain. He might have gone too far, but at the end, he had achieved his objective.

* * *

When Lizzie heard the door, she rushed to welcome George.

"I am sorry", she said as she hugged him.

"It's okay, Peach," he put his arms around her, "It was a lot to process and I can see why you had doubts. You might be right, Darcy might have changed and you got to know his better self."

"Maybe…", Lizzie replied.

"I just want to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Could you try not to spend more time than necessary with him? Now that you know what happened, you can understand why I don't feel comfortable with that."

"Of course", Lizzie knew it was going to be difficult but she was going to try, for her love's sake.

She hugged him again and did not see George's grin of satisfaction.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day, Lizzie wondered how she was going to face Darcy at work. She wished she could talk with Charlotte and get advice. But George had asked her to keep his story from everyone.

However, after a life of friendship, Lizzie knew what Charlotte was going to say; that she needed to learn the other side of the story. And she thought of a way of get that information from Darcy.

* * *

Lizzie was chatting with a new member of her department when Darcy appeared outside her office. He waited until she was finished and entered the room.

"Hello Lizzie, how are you?," he said.

"Fine, thank you," she replied, trying to sound normal, and not like the girlfriend of a betrayed friend.

"I just wanted to tell you that our meeting with the director of the miniseries was moved an hour later. He said that he wants to discuss something with his team before they travel to the shooting location."

"Okay, thank you for letting me know."

"Lizzie, is something the matter?," William said. She had sounded too cold, perhaps annoyed.

"No, everything is fine, I'll just have a lot of work to do", Lizzie excused herself.

"In that case, I will leave you to it," William said and walked to the door.

"Darcy, wait," Lizzie spoke, "I'm sorry, I did not get much sleep yesterday."

William did not pay attention to her excuse, all he could think of was that she had called him Darcy again.

"I understand. It was a long night."

"Can you stay? There is something I want to ask you."

"Sure", William sat down again, wary.

"I've been curious for sometime now about your best friend in high school, George Wickham?"

"What about him?"

The tone of William's voice took Lizzie by surprise. There was such disdain in his voice.

"Well, you were inseparable in high school, and I find it weird that you haven't mentioned him at all since I started working here."

"We went different ways a long time ago and we are no longer friends."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"I rather not talk about it. It's sufficient to say that I am glad he is out of my life."

Lizzie was very surprised by those words.

"Excuse me for prying then."

"It's okay, Lizzie. I will see you later," and he left.

Lizzie was now certain that something had happened between George and Darcy. And if she could not get the information she wanted from Darcy, she had an idea where she could find another (more talkative) source.

* * *

When he left Lizzie's office, William was feeling uneasy. It had been a while since he had thought of Wickham, and it was not pleasant.

His story with George was full of deception and sadness that he had not wanted to share it with Lizzie. Besides, it was not only his story; it also concerned Georgiana.

He needed a friend and went looking for him.

* * *

Lizzie was getting close to Fitz's office when she heard two voices.

"I never expected to hear Wickham's name from her," one said and she recognized Darcy.

"Don't you think it's obvious she would ask? She knew him too," Fitz replied.

"Yes, but still… and you know what is worst? I think I saw him the other day."

"That asshole? Where?"

"I was driving home and I thought I saw him in the car next to me."

Lizzie did not know what to do as they were clearly talking about George. Eavesdropping was not an action she would condone, but she wanted to know more. Luckily for her, nobody else was on the floor.

"Even if he dared to come here, what are the chances you would see him again? San Francisco is a big city," Fitz said.

Lizzie heard Darcy exhaled loudly.

"I hate him. After all this time, I still hate him."

"Same here, brother."

Lizzie covered her mouth with her hand. She could not believe what she was hearing from Darcy and Fitz.

"Maybe I should be a better person and, but I can't help it."

"I think it's normal you feel that way, especially after all he did."

They remained silent for a while, before Darcy spoke again.

"I don't regret what I did, and if I had to, I'll do it again. Georgiana would have never stayed away from him if I had not intervened. She would have never realized he wasn't good for her."

Lizzie had heard enough and left quietly. She could only think that George had told the truth and that Darcy had deceived her boyfriend.

Unfortunately, she did not hear the rest of the conversation that would have made her realize that all that George had said were lies.

* * *

William could not understand the change in Lizzie's behavior.

It all had started after she had asked him about George. She was cold and distant during their work meetings, and as soon as they were over, she would leave. She barely talked to him outside of their work meetings and continuously refused his invitations to lunch.

William had tried to find out what was going on, but only received excuses from her. He had even asked Fitz if he knew something, but his friend was also in the dark, Lizzie was also avoiding him.

The worst came when she told William to call her Elizabeth or Ms. Bennet. He was hurt and wondered what he had done to trouble her. It had been sufficient to know that she was in love with someone else and that he could only aspire to be his friend, to be now be rejected by her once more.

Finally, one day, William was returning to Pemberley after having lunch with some potential investors, when he saw them.

Lizzie and George walking together, hand in hand.

* * *

Lizzie was distracted talking with George that did not notice her boss walking towards her. However, George did and dared to smile to William.

Then, in an instant, he spun Lizzie around and kissed her. It was not a tender kiss; it was a very passionate one, that made William's blood boiled with anger.

"Why was that for?," Lizzie asked when it was over. She felt a little embarrassed because they were very close to her work place and someone could see them.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?," George asked.

"No, I just…", she shook her head, dismissing her thoughts, "thanks for lunch, see you later at home."

"Love you, peach", George said and walked away, but not without giving William another wicked smile.

Lizzie, oblivious to this exchange, entered Pemberley's building and went to her office.

* * *

William could not believe his eyes. George was her boyfriend. The boyfriend he was so envious of.

He felt sick to his stomach when George kissed her. How could she be with him, of all the men in the world? He did not deserve her.

His company interrupted his trail of thought and demanded his attention. William did his best to disguise his discomfort during the rest of their meeting.

Once he was alone again, he checked himself. Maybe George had changed, as he himself had changed. Maybe now, his former friend was worthy of having someone like Lizzie by his side.

Nonetheless, he needed to know if George was behind the change in Lizzie's behavior. He left his office and took the elevator some floors down.

* * *

A knock on the door made Lizzie looked away from her computer.

"Darcy," she said surprised as she did not expect him.

"Can I have a minute with you?"

She just nodded as a reply; and William came in and closed the door behind him.

"Elizabeth, I need to know. Are you acting strangely towards me because of George?"


	32. Chapter 32: When your mind's made up

_When your mind's made up  
There's no point trying to change it_

_When your mind's made up  
There's no point trying even talking_

_When your mind's made up_  
_ There's no point trying to fight it_

* * *

Lizzie sighed and said, "How do you know about George and me?"

William sat in front of her before replying.

"I just saw the two of you walking here." He omitted the fact that he had seen the kiss.

"Oh, I see," Lizzie replied and lowered her gaze.

"Can I ask how long have you been together?" That question left William's mouth before he realized it.

"Two years." In fact, their anniversary had been a couple of weeks before.

"And I suppose he has told you about our differences?"

"Yes, he has."

William sighed.

"Then I can maybe understand why you are acting the way you are, but I need you to know that…"

Lizzie interrupted him, "Darcy, don't bother, I know everything I need to about the problems you and George had after your parent's death. I can't understand your actions towards him but I know you are a better person that than."

"What is she talking about?" William thought. He tried to say something but she did not let him.

"Please, let me continue. I do not have anything against you and I am sorry if I let my relationship with George come between us. I haven't been professional about this and it does not have to affect our work relationship."

"Lizzie, what exactly did...", William started to say when Lizzie's phone rang.

"Excuse me, Darcy, but I have to take this call."

Too upset to defend himself, William stood up and left to his office. Whichever lies George had told her, she believed them. The worst is that she had not given him the chance to defend himself.

He decided that if she did not want to listen to him, she would have his explanation in another way. He sat down and started writing a letter to her.

By the time he was finished, Lizzie was already gone. So he put the letter in her mailbox, hoping that it would be the first thing she would see in the morning.

* * *

The next day when Lizzie arrived to her office, Elaine's secretary had already sort out her mail. Since that day was bound to be a very busy day for Lizzie, she only got time to check the most important mail. Darcy's letter stayed on her desk, unseen.

Darcy and Lizzie ran into each other but none of them spoke. He thought that she still had not found his letter and decided to give her more time before confronting her again.

However, the end of the day arrived, and Lizzie never got the time to check the rest of her mail, so she put in her bag and left to meet George.

It was Friday, which meant, she had a date with her boyfriend. They had dinner and then went home. Lizzie was changing when she remembered the pending mail.

"George, could you bring me my bag?," Lizzie asked from the bedroom.

"Yeah," he responded and reluctantly arose from the coach, as he was watching TV.

Her bag was open so when he took it, Lizzie's stuff fell to the ground. He sighed and started picking up her things when he noticed a white envelope with Lizzie's name written by hand. After all that time, he still recognized Darcy's handwriting.

"George?," Lizzie said again.

"Coming!"

He hid the letter below one of the cushions of the coach and went to the bedroom.

After a while, when Lizzie was asleep, he took the chance to read the letter. Lizzie had already told him that Darcy knew about their relationship and that he had spoken with her.

In the letter, Darcy briefed her on everything that had (truly) happened. He told her about George taking the money his father had left him, quitting Pemberley Digital on his own account and asking for more money some years later. He wrote about the incident with Georgiana and its consequences on both siblings.

That part George did not know of. He was not proud of having used Gigi to get back at Darcy, but the outcome had not been so bad for him. At least he had left with a check.

_Elizabeth, if by the end of this letter, you still choose to believe George, I will respect your decision. Maybe he has changed, and has become the kind of man who deserves you. _

_If you give me the chance, I would like to have a conversation with you. If you do not, I would accept that you do not wish to discuss these matters further._

_Please know that, independently of your decision, nothing about our work relationship has to change. You have brought great things to Pemberley Digital, and we do not want to lose you. _

_Sincerely, William F. Darcy._

That was how the letter ended.

George detected a subtext in Darcy's last sentence. After seeing his face while he kissed Lizzie, he could almost certainly say that Darcy had been jealous of them. Knowing that he was a workaholic, Darcy was still probably single, and jealous of George because he had found a beautiful, intelligent, good woman and he had not. (That piece of information could be useful in the future).

Obviously, he could not let Lizzie read the letter; it would ruin everything between them. He was deciding what to do, when his girlfriend called out his name.

"Just a minute," he replied. He tore the papers and the envelope into tiny pieces and threw them in the kitchen trashcan, where Lizzie was less likely to notice them.

George returned to bed, and put his arm around Lizzie. He was happy to have her by his side, and was decided not to lose her.

* * *

Since William had not returned his calls since Friday afternoon, Fitz decided to pay him a visit. When he rang the bell and no one got the door, he took the spare key and entered.

"Darcy? Kate?," he called. No one answered. He could hear some music and walked in that direction. It came from the basement.

He went downstairs and found his friend on the thread mill, running like hell. Fitz turned off the stereo, causing William to almost trip over.

"Fitz! What are you doing here?!", William screamed.

"I've been trying to get you for hours now, and I was worried."

William got off of the thread mill and stopped it.

"I turned my phone off. I needed some time."

"To suddenly burn a bunch of calories?"

William chuckled.

"Maybe..."

"What happened? Where is Kate, by the way?"

"She is on a date."

"What?! How?! When?! Who?!", Fitz was clearly not expecting that.

"Fitz, calm down!", William said, "she met someone at her bakery."

Kate was still managing the Darcy house but after William had taken his place as CEO, he spent less and less time at home. To occupy herself, Kate decided to follow her baking passion and started her own business.

"Wow, even she has a love life…"

William just smiled and headed out of the basement.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or will I have to guess?," Fitz said, as he followed him to the kitchen.

William grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and drank most of it. He was tired and thirsty after his workout.

"I guess you should know… or not," William murmured.

"What was that?", Fitz said.

"I had an long conversion with Catherine."

"Oh, Aunt Cathy. What was this time? She seemed happy the last time I saw her."

"It's just that she had some suggestions about the miniseries and did not think I took them very seriously."

"I can see why that was irritating," Fitz had seen enough of William's aunt to know that she could be nerve-wracking sometimes.

"Now tell me more about Kate's man. Do you know him?"

At the last minute, William had decided that Fitz did not need to know what had happened with Lizzie. That matter was only between Lizzie, George and him. There was not need to involve Fitz.

He told Fitz everything he knew about Kate's date. One of her customers had been enchanted by her and made a daily visit to her bakery until she had agreed to have lunch with him. After that, they had met several times.

Fitz did not stay long after that and left so William could take a shower and rest.

William was still thinking about his failure to defend himself in front of Lizzie but hope with all his might that his letter would fix things between them.

* * *

"Maybe Monday," he thought. But when that day came, William waited to hear from Lizzie or at least see her. Yet she never came.

And so, he knew that Lizzie had chosen George and he had to deal with that.

* * *

_The lyrics at the top correspond to this song that I had on my mind while writing this chapter:_

_ conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/55939327362/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-31-this_


	33. Chapter 33

It was November.

The dynamic between Lizzie and Darcy did not change. She was amicable to him when they had to work together, but otherwise, she still was distant. If William was hurt, he disguised it very well.

Thanksgiving was coming soon and Lizzie and George had planned to spend it with her parents back in Arizona. Jane and Bing were also taking the opportunity to visit her family before the wedding. Lydia was busy on the mini series, so she could not join them.

Monday morning of the Thanksgiving week, Lizzie was reviewing a proposal from one of her coworkers at the cafeteria. They were having a chocolate week, which meant that it was busier than usual.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?," someone asked Lizzie.

Lizzie lifted her eyes from the document and met someone with bright green eyes.

"No, please." The rest of the tables were already taken.

"Thanks, I really needed to put this hot chocolate down. It was burning my hand," the girl said, smiling.

Lizzie had not seen her before, but she seemed familiar somehow.

"Do you want a piece of the pain au chocolat?," the girl offered to Lizzie.

"No, thanks. I already ate one."

"They are the best, right?"

"Yes, they are very good."

"Every time I come here, I have to get one of this."

"'Come here'? You don't work at Pemberley?"

"No, no yet in any case. I'm just visiting."

"Oh, I see…"

The girl continued to eat her pastry and Lizzie tried to return to the proposal.

"Hey, are you Elizabeth Bennet, by any chance?," the girl asked.

"Yes, I am. How you know my name?"

"I recognized you from your video blog."

Lizzie blushed a little bit; it always got her when someone recognized her from the web.

"They were really fun."

"Thanks."

"Your stories were good too."

"Wow, you know a lot about me and I don't even know your name," Lizzie said.

"Mmm," the girl sipped her hot chocolate, "my name is Georgiana. But you can call me Gigi."

In that moment, Lizzie's mind went back to the time she was exploring the Darcy Memorial Hall and saw their family photograph.

"You are Georgiana Darcy."

"The one and only," and Gigi smiled to her.

In that moment, William showed up at the cafeteria's door and was surprised to see his sister sitting with Lizzie.

Gigi saw him and waved at him. Lizzie turned around and did not know what to do.

"It was nice meeting you, Lizzie Bennet. I hope we can talk more later," Gigi said and left to meet her brother.

* * *

Gigi and William were talking in his office about their plans for Thanksgiving, which included an early lunch with their aunt and a dinner with Fitz and Brandon, when Gigi suddenly changed the subject.

"She's even prettier in person," Gigi said suddenly.

"What?", William said, confused.

"Lizzie..."

"Oh... Yes, of course." And he added, "Gigi, you didn't plan that meeting, did you?"

"Nooo, I promise. All the tables were taken and she happened to be there."

"Okay", he said dryly.

In the last months, Gigi had sensed that something was off with her brother. She could not quite say what it was, but that had contributed to her decision to flight early to San Francisco.

"William, I have to ask again, is everything all right with you?"

"Yes, it is," he responded quickly.

Gigi furrowed her brow; "You know you can trust me, right?"

"Georgiana, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Okay, if you say so...," Gigi was still skeptical but was not going to push her brother to open up.

"Gigi, really! Everything is fine," William had noticed the disbelief in his sister's eyes, "if you stop worrying, I promise to tell you all about Kate's boyfriend."

Gigi snorted.

"Please, William. I already know everything about James." She and Kate were in constant communication and she knew about Kate's relationship.

"Well, what if I tell you about my dates?"

"Whaaaaat?!," Gigi screamed.

William laughed.

"I have to go, but I'll meet you here for lunch. Bye, Gigi!," and he left, leaving his sister in near shock.

When she finally recovered, Gigi went in search of someone.

* * *

Lizzie was walking to her office when someone called her name. She turned and almost tripped with Georgiana Darcy.

"Oops! Sorry!," Gigi apologized.

"That's ok."

"Hey, are you free? I'm on my last year in college, at Yale. Maybe we can talk about it, now..."

At the mention of her school, Lizzie smiled and showed Gigi to her office. They spent a fair amount of time talking about their university. Apparently, they had taken some classes in common, and Lizzie was remembering funny stories about the teachers.

After, Gigi asked her about the miniseries and whether she planned on write more. Lizzie wanted to but did not have the time. She might have the time once Elaine returned to her job after her maternity leave.

Gigi looked at her watch and realized that several hours had passed and that she needed to meet her brother again.

"Lizzie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Lizzie answered. For a minute she feared Gigi knew about her relationship with George.

"You are working closely to William, right? He has been acting somehow weir for the past months. Do you know what happened to him? Could it be work-related?"

Lizzie did not know what to answer; she might be the reason of his behavior.

"I don't know, Gigi, maybe he is working too much. The filming of the miniseries is still ongoing so we are not spending as much time together as before. I'm pretty sure that he is involved in other projects that require his attention. I don't doubt he might be stressed about it."

"That could be it. My brother is a workaholic." But Gigi thought that not spending time with Lizzie could be the reason that her brother was... sad, for the lack of a better work.

"I have to go. Maybe, we can have lunch tomorrow..."

"Sure, Gigi, I would like that."

"You are very cool, Lizzie Bennet. No doubt everyone says good things about you."

Gigi waived good-bye and left.

Lizzie knew that Fitz was a very close friend of Gigi, and probably he and Darcy were the ones that had told Gigi about her. She pondered if Darcy was going to tell his sister that she was George's girlfriend.

Sometimes, she wondered if ignorance was bliss. If George had not told her about Darcy's actions, she might be able to work and enjoy his company, as well as Fitz's.

* * *

When his meeting finished, Georgiana was already waiting for William.

"Let's go! I am starving!," she said.

"What about Fitz?," her brother asked.

"I told him we will meet him for dinner."

"For dinner? I thought you wanted to see him earlier."

"No, that's okay. I want to spend time with you."

"I am honored," William said.

"Well, you are my favorite brother," Gigi replied.

"I am your only brother."

"Exactly! Now let's go. I can't wait to hear all about your dates," Georgiana said as she took his arm and dragged him to the elevator.

Once they were seated at the Italian restaurant Gigi had chosen, she started the interrogatory.

"How is it possible that this is the first time I heard you went on dates, plural. Why has Fitz not told me?"

"Because I made him swear not to. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Thanks," Gigi smiled and continued, "so who is she?"

William, thinking that one nail could drive out another, had finally agreed to go on a blind date with one of Fitz's 'candidates'.

"Her name is Samantha Wright and works in the same law firm as Brandon."

"Tell me more, describe her."

"She is witty, smart and…", William thought for an instant, "very charming."

"'Charming'?"

"She is very pretty..."

"Aha! When are you seeing her again? You are seeing her again, right?," Gigi asked impatiently.

"I don't know... We went out twice, and it was fun, but..."

"You are still thinking of someone else."

"Yes, maybe..."

"William, I don't think two dates are enough to forget someone. But only you can decide if you want to see her. But I am happy because at least you are trying."

"Thanks, Gigi," William smiled, "I'm glad you arrived early."

"I'm happy to be here, big brother. Now, where did you take her?"

Gigi kept asking questions on all the possible related subjects until she was satisfied.

"Hey, before we go, do you mind if we have lunch with Lizzie tomorrow?"

"Gigi.."

"What?! I swear that my intentions are innocent. I just happen to like her, she is very nice."

William frowned and stayed silent for a while.

"So, what do you say?"

"Sorry, Gigi, but even if I wanted to, I have a lot of stuff to finish before Thursday."

"Is that true, William?," Gigi asked.

"You can ask Ann if you want...," he replied.

"That's okay, I believe you." she finished.

After lunch, she went to Kate's bakery and William returned to Pemberley. Later that day, they joined Fitz and Brandon.

Now that Gigi knew about Samantha, they did not hesitate to continuously throw hints at William and tease him about his date life. And William went along with their game as he enjoyed seeing his sister laughing and smiling.

* * *

The next day Gigi met Lizzie for lunch as she had promised. They continued to talk about Yale and other things, including Gigi's plans after college.

Lizzie found that she liked Georgiana. She was smart and feisty, and reminded her a lot(!) of Lydia. She had thought of telling George that she was in town so he could explain what had happened the last time they met and maybe work things out. But at the end, she had decided against; she did not want to mingle in a family affair.

"It was very nice to meet you, Lizzie. I'll guess we will see each other until at Bing's wedding," Gigi said before leaving.

"Of course, I almost forgot about that."

"Bye, Lizzie, and Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Gigi. See you soon."

* * *

"George, are you ready to go?"

It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving and Lizzie and George were supposed to flight to Arizona that day. Lizzie had stopped early at Pemberley to finish some last business before leaving.

"Hey, peach," George greeted her from the kitchen.

"We have to go now or we are going to be late," Lizzie said as she approached him.

"Listen, babe, I have some good news and bad news. Which ones do you want to hear first?"

Lizzie frowned, "Bad first?"

"Remember my friend Jack? He was hired to photograph some fancy event tomorrow, but he's just got sick. So he asked me to cover for him."

"Really, George? You cannot ditch me like this. My mom is expecting us and she will throw a fit and I will never hear the end of it," Lizzie said in one breath.

"Wow, listen, Lizzie! You still haven't heard the good news. Look who I gave my ticket to."

He pointed to their bedroom and there was Lydia.

"Hello, melodramatic, nerdy, older sister. You sure take after mom."

"Lydia, you are here!," Lizzie ran to hug her sister, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still filming."

"We finished my scenes before schedule and George called me."

Lizzie smiled at her boyfriend, suddenly forgetting that she was upset with him.

"Are we good?," George asked, with that charming smile in his face.

"We're good," and Lizzie said, rolling her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"With that established, should we go?," Lydia asked.

"You have to tell me all about the mini series. How is it going?"

"Sure, sis, we'll have plenty of time to talk during the flight. Now, let's go. I can't wait to see Mom, Dad and Jane."

Lizzie nodded and got her bags. George drove them to the airport and received a grateful kiss from his girlfriend. She was beaming by having her sister by her side and could not wait to surprise the rest of her family.

* * *

Thanksgiving had been nice. Lydia's presence soothed Mrs. Bennet's disappointment by not seeing George or a diamond ring on Lizzie's left hand. Mr. Bennet had just been content to have his three daughters again with him, under the same roof.

After dinner, while Bing was in the den with his soon-to-be father-in-law watching some football game, Jane joined her sisters in Lydia's bedroom.

"Hi, Janey, we were just talking about you," the younger sister said.

"Really? Something good, I hope," Jane replied.

"What else? You are the perfect daughter. We were just talking that we are very excited to go dress shopping with you," Lydia said.

"Oh, about what...," Jane said quietly, "please don't be mad at me."

"Why would we be mad?," Lizzie asked.

"I kind of already have a dress."

"What?!," Lydia and Lizzie yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry! I know I promised we would find the dress together but I found it by accident."

Jane sat in the bed next to her sisters and continued.

"I was walking back from work one day and decided to take a little detour and I got to places I did not know. I walked in front of a wedding dress boutique when I noticed this beautiful dress. I was not sure what to do but decided to go inside and try it on. It was the only dress of its kind in the store and it fitted me like a glove. I fell in love with it and bought it." Jane finished with a smile.

"Oh... That's cute," Lydia said, trying not to sound disillusioned.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I did not mean to buy without you guys," and Jane hugged her.

"Well, are we going to see it now or until the ceremony?," Lydia said.

"That's up to you. I have pictures in my phone if you want to."

"Wait... Does Mom know?," Lizzie asked.

"Yes, I told her early, and strangely, she was not mad. Not that mad."

"Has she seen it?"

"No, I want to surprise her."

"That sounds good, show us," Lydia extended her hand towards Jane.

Jane found the pictures on her phone and handed it to her sister.

Lydia and Lizzie both looked at the screen for two seconds and then at Jane. They went back and forth three times.

"It's not white," Lizzie finally remarked.

"I know," Jane replied with a smile on her face.

"I always assumed you were going to be more traditional," Lizzie said.

"Mom may flip out about this," Lydia added.

"Well, what's life without a little bit of drama?," Jane replied.

The three of them laughed and Jane received a ton of compliments for the dress' choice.

"At least, we can still go shopping for our bridesmaid dresses," Lydia said.

"About that...," Jane started to say.

"Do you have those too?!" Lydia exclaimed.

"No!", Jane said, "I just have some ideas."

Jane had done some research. She showed them some drawings of what she had in mind for them as well as the palette color. In addition, she had found some store in the city that could have the kind of dresses she wanted. Her younger sisters approved of her suggestions and decided to go shopping the next day.

They continued to talk about Jane's fashion line, wedding, Pemberley and Lydia's next job and lost track of time until Bing went to get Jane. Apparently, her mother wanted to go over the guest list for the fiftieth time.

Bing had asked Lizzie about Darcy and Pemberley, and she could only tell him that she enjoyed working there was excited about all the projects she was involved in. He even commented on George's absence and Lizzie wondered if he knew at all what Darcy had done to her boyfriend.

At the end of her small holiday, Lizzie returned to San Francisco with Lydia, with a brand new dress for Jane's wedding and with happiness for having spent quality time with her family.

* * *

At the same time Lizzie was leaving Arizona, William was saying good-bye to his sister. As she had done before, Gigi made him promise that he would tell her about any developments with Samantha.

As he left the airport, William pondered whether or not to call Samantha. Maybe Gigi was right and more dates were needed to get over Elizabeth Bennet.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey, Lizzie, what's this?," George asked her from the living room. They just had returned home from a gallery where some of George's photographs were in exhibition.

"What is what?," she replied, coming back from the bedroom.

"This fancy envelope on the table. It looks like an invitation."

Now Lizzie knew what he was talking about. Apparently, Pemberley Digital had an annual party to celebrate the End of the Year. She had received the invitation early that day but had hesitated to tell George.

"It is an invitation, for a Pemberley party."

"Oh, I remember…," George said. He had been to some of those parties when he was working there.

"Are you going?," he asked.

Lizzie shrugged, feigning indifference. She did want to go, and be accompanied by George, but just the thought of Darcy and George being in the same place at the same time was unsettling.

"I would love to go with you," he said.

"Really? You know that Darcy will be there too, and Fitz."

"I don't mind, I just want to be there with you. Besides, I trust we are all adults and will be civil."

Lizzie gave him a big smile, "Okay then. We are going."

* * *

William had called Samantha and had met her again. They enjoyed each other's company, but they had agreed to remain friends. Samantha had somehow detected that William's heart was in another place and had told him so. William had then told her a condensed version of his story with Lizzie, without giving her actual name away.

The filming of the miniseries had finished, and now the edition people were doing their job. That also meant that he had not seen Lizzie in a while. The last time he had seen her was during a meeting where she gave some updates on other projects and had talked about Elaine's return at the end of January.

The End of the Year party was coming soon, and William, as usual, was taking care of the most important details. His paternal grandmother had started that tradition with the aim to show the appreciation the owners of Pemberley felt for their employees.

Fitz had already told William he could not make it to the party because Brandon's sister was getting married at the same time. Kate also could not make it since she was visiting her family in Maryland.

They were always his 'safety net' when he felt uncomfortable during that social gathering. So, this time, he decided to invite Samantha.

* * *

The day of the party arrived. William had picked up his parents' memorial hall as the venue and it was already full of people by the time Lizzie and George made their appearance.

Lizzie had chosen to wear a dark pink strapless dress with a pleated skirt; and her hair was pulled up in a half ponytail. George looked handsome by her side, in a dark suit and a white dress shirt.

She was in awe at the look of the place. It looked so pretty and fancy with all the decorations. There were waiters walking around with drinks and food, and in the background, a band was playing.

Soon, Lizzie found the members of her department and introduced George to them. They were chatting and having fun, until Lizzie noticed Darcy and his beautiful blond companion in the room.

Darcy was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt. The last touch was a black bowtie. Lizzie flushed involuntarily. That was the last reaction she hoped to have in relation with her boss, particularly because George was standing next to her.

She felt George's hand enclosing hers tightly. He had seen Darcy too.

* * *

William stopped dead when he saw George. How on earth he had dared to attend? He had thought that Elizabeth could invite him, but also that his ex-friend would have the decency to decline the offer. Obviously, George had not changed. In that moment, he regretted not having put on place an entrance restriction for George after his last visit to Pemberley.

"Is everything okay?," Samantha asked, noticing the abrupt change in William.

William took a moment to reply, "Yes, let's go there." And he pointed to the farthest point from where Lizzie and George stood.

Samantha nodded but glanced quickly in the direction William had stared and saw the couple amidst other people.

* * *

Not surprisingly, George had charmed of all Lizzie's coworkers and everyone told her how lucky she was to have found such a gentleman.

Lizzie saw Darcy a couple of times, but neither approached the other. The blond woman was continuously by his side and Lizzie wondered if she was his girlfriend. Not that she was jealous or anything. She just wondered. He seemed like such a great catch after all.

Lizzie and George ate, drank and even danced. She was having a great time and did not know how long they had been at the party. She was ready to go home when George excused himself. For a minute, Lizzie feared he was going to look for Darcy and confronting him. However, George walked towards the stage where the band was playing.

Lizzie's knees trembled.

* * *

Although he had kept his distance, William found really hard not to look for George and his girlfriend, knowing they were in the same place as him. Samantha was playing attention to his actions, but had not said a thing.

William tensed when he saw that George left Lizzie alone and went in the direction of the stage.

* * *

George mouthed something to one of the players of the band, and when the song ended, someone gave George a microphone.

"May I have your attention, please?," he said.

"What is he up to?," Lizzie thought, nervous.

"First, I want to thank William Darcy for this amazing party. Let's give him a round of applause."

The guests were a little taken aback by what was happening, but responded to George's request.

William's knuckles turned white, and would have done something if they were not in public.

"Now, I'd like to say a few words to my beautiful girlfriend, Elizabeth Bennet."

Everyone looked in her direction, and she blushed and wished George were not doing that. Someone nudged her and she found herself closer to the stage.

"Lizzie, since we met at that party, I knew I was meant to be with you. Luckily for me, I found you again and that time I decided not to let you go. And two years and two months later, here we are."

Lizzie could not tell if she was excited or embarrassed, or a mixture of both.

"I've never been happier in my life. You bring out the best of me. I love you."

"George…" she said quietly but no one heard her. She knew where he was going.

George got off the stage and placed himself in front of her.

"Elizabeth May Bennet, will you marry me?"

A loud gasp sounded in the room. Lizzie was frozen.

All the people she worked with daily were there and were expecting an answer. She could feel the tension.

Most importantly, George was looking at her, with his clear blue eyes and his charming smile.

"Yes…" she finally said.

* * *

_You can see Lizzie dress here: _

_ conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/56566524295/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-34_


	35. Chapter 35: Blind

_Girl, I told you_

_That it would tear me in two_

_If I see you with someone else_

_Cut out my eyes_

_And leave me blind_

* * *

Suddenly it was as if he was in the middle of the fog. His mind could not get around what he had heard and was seeing. George pulling Lizzie to him, kissing her, and finally putting a ring on her finger.

She had said yes. Despite knowing all he had done, she had said yes.

Without saying a word to Samantha, William walked out of the room. It was too much to process, he had to leave. His busy mind took him to the top-floor greenhouse, which was empty.

It was heartbreaking. He had fallen in love again, and this time, she had broken his heart by choosing George.

He was pacing around the garden when he heard steps behind him.

"William."

For an instant he thought it was Lizzie, and turned on his heel, hopeful.

"Are you okay?," Samantha asked. She had seen him so distressed that had decided to follow him.

"No, the woman I love is marrying my worst enemy," he said in his mind. But he simply shook his head.

Samantha came closer to her and put a hand on his arm.

"Is that her?," she asked.

William breathed deeply and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"I am sorry too."

"Is there anything I can do?"

William smiled at her offer, but kindly declined. They stayed there for a while, in silence.

"Do you want to come back to the party? They are gone," Samantha finally suggested.

"Oh, really? They probably wanted to celebrate alone," he said sarcastically.

"William, please, stop torturing yourself. I know this is hard, but you have to accept it. Maybe not now, but you have to."

"I know," William sighed.

"Come on," she said and gave him her hand.

William somehow managed to smile and returned with her to the party.

Several people had left, but the majority kept talking about the biggest surprise of the night. William wanted to go home, but he could not leave his responsibility as the host of the party.

However, Ann Reynolds offered to stay until it was all over. She was not familiar with the issues between William and George, and but knew the first long enough to see that something was wrong. William thanked her, said good-bye to Samantha and left.

His mind went back to the day Lizzie had rejected him and he had drove home, angry. Except that this time, he was arriving to an empty house, with no father or mother to advise him. Seeking their company, he walked straight to his father's study. He was well aware that alcohol was not going to help, but he just wanted to stop thinking.

His phone beeped. It was Samantha, she wanted to know if he had arrived safely home. William replied quickly and turned off his phone. Everything could wait.

* * *

The next day, William woke up on the couch in his father's study with a hangover from hell. The sunlight hurt his eyes, and even the birds' song was unbearable.

He managed to get up and went to his bedroom to take a shower. As cliché as it could be, he put his sunglasses on and went downstairs to get really strong coffee.

He remembered about his phone, and fearing that something might have happened to Gigi, he looked for it.

Nothing from Gigi. But he had five texts from Fitz, one more urgent than the previous one. Apparently, Ann had called him and informed of what had occurred. In his last text, Fitz threatened to call the cops, the firemen, Gigi, Kate and take the next flight from Miami if William did not call within the hour. Without a choice, William dialed his friend's number.

"Darcy, brother, finally! I was about to go to the airport," Fitz yelled.

"Fitz, stop yelling. I am fine," William said very slowly.

"You don't sound fine. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I did not have the best night yesterday."

"I know. Ann called me because she was worried about you. And she also told me what happened during the party," Fitz sounded gloomy.

"Fitz, I don't want to talk about that. Not now,"

"You mean after you recover from your hangover? I know you very well, man."

"Well, in that case, we'll talk later."

"I can flight back now, if you need me."

"I'll be fine."

"Right…," Fitz said, not quite believing his friend, "I am sorry, Darcy."

William was getting tired of hearing that word.

"Yeah… I'll call you later," and he ended the call.

William drank his coffee and tried to eat. The rest of the day, he spent it staring at the walls of the living room. It was until the late evening that William decided to call Fitz again.

"Hey, are you better now?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean I can start yelling?"

"Please don't."

"So, how do you expect me to react to the fact that Lizzie got engaged to George Wickham?! Wickham! I mean, how on earth did she end up with him?"

"I don't know, I don't care."

"Is that why she was acting so weir lately?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute, did you know about them?," Fitz asked.

"Yes."

"But how? Did she tell you?"

William sighed, before answering with the complete story of his failed attempt to clear things with Lizzie and the letter he had written.

"You can't seriously think that was enough! We know him, she cannot be with him. We have to do something about it!," Fitz was outraged and wanted to take action.

"They had been together for two years, and I doubt it is for the money. Perhaps he truly does love her. We know now that she really cares about him."

"Still..."

"Listen, Fitz, it's Elizabeth's life and she has already made her choice. We can only hope that she will not regret it."

Fitz felt defeated, and did not respond to that.

"Fitz, are you there?"

"Yes, but not happy," Fitz stayed silent before adding, "Gigi does not know about this, right? She told me she met Lizzie over Thanksgiving."

"No, she doesn't and I prefer we'll keep that way."

"But you do realize that she's going to see them at Bing's party?"

"I know, but I don't want to worry her, especially with the Holidays coming and …" William left unsaid that it was always hard to deal with her parents' absence.

"I understand."

"I have to go, Fitz," William was feeling tired.

"Okay, man. Anything you need, just call me."

"Of course. Have fun in Miami," William said trying to sound relaxed.

"I'll see you soon, William. Take care."

After the phone call, William retired to his room. As he laid in bed, the events of the previous night invaded his mind. He realized that his initial fury had become disappointment. He had expected more from Elizabeth.

* * *

_The lyrics on put correspond to a song by Hurts, "Blind". I really like this song, and always thought of including at some point of the story. You can find it here:_

_ conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/56762765903/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-35-this_


	36. Chapter 36

Lizzie had never been so confused in her life. She was (sort of) happy because George had showed how much he wanted to be with her, but the uneasiness would not go away.

How could she say no to George, in front of those all people? It would just be too embarrassing. But she had said yes because she loved him and wanted to marry him, right?

All of the sudden, everyone was around her, congratulating them. George was by her side, with his arm around her waist. When someone took her hand to see the ring, Lizzie was surprised to see it there. She had not even noticed when George had put it in her finger.

After a while, all attention became too much to handle.

"Let's go," Lizzie said to George.

"Are you okay, my fiancée?," he asked, jokingly.

Lizzie smiled a little and answered, "Yes… but this is just too overwhelming."

George quickly kissed her on the cheek, and led her to the exit.

Once they were outside and while they waited for their car, George embraced her and kissed her more deeply.

"You have made me very happy, Lizzie. I love you," he said.

"I… love you too," she replied, trying not to feel so shaken as she was.

When their car arrived, George helped her into the car and drove away from Pemberley.

Lizzie's mind was spinning.

"I should not feel like this, I should be euphoric. This was not supposed to happen like that," she thought.

She knew that most of the marriage proposals were surprises for the woman, but she was not a big fan of big public displays of affection. She almost felt that George had put her on the spot to secure a positive answer.

Besides, they had never really talked about getting married. She would be lying if she said she had not imagined marrying him sometime, but she had not considered it with all seriousness.

George glanced at her while driving. She kept playing with her ring but was not smiling; she looked concerned.

"You're very pensive," George interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah…mmm… I just wasn't expecting that."

"Aren't you happy?"

Lizzie tried to answer, but could not.

"Lizzie, are you regretting my proposal?," he asked dryly.

"George, I…" she tried to explain herself. Crap, it was all so confusing.

"Fine, you can return the ring," George said irritated.

"No!," Lizzie said, "We can't have this conversation here and now."

He did not respond to that.

Once they were inside their apartment, George was the first to speak.

"Lizzie, do you truly love me?"

"Yes, George, you know I do."

"Then, why aren't you happy about this?"

"I don't know… Why did you have to do it there? In Darcy's company, in front of all the people I work with and see every day. It was…," she wanted to say uncomfortable but did not continue.

"I wanted it to be special."

"But you know I'm not fond of grand gestures, let alone in public."

"Well, since your sister got engaged in similar circumstances, I thought you might like it too. Clearly, I was wrong."

Lizzie sighed with desperation and sank in the couch.

"Is that your only objection to our engagement?," George asked, "If you love me, why do you doubt?"

Lizzie looked at him, and saw how hurt he was.

"George, do you really want to commit? We never talked about marriage and …" she started to explain but was interrupted by him.

"Lizzie, I was ready to commit the moment you took the job at Pemberley and I left everything I had built in LA for you. Isn't that enough?"

"Don't use that against me. It was your decision, I did not force you to move," Lizzie said, cross.

"I don't, I'm just telling you the truth. I did that because I wanted to," George defended himself.

He looked at her for an instant, waiting to see if she said something. But she did not.

"This is not how I imagined this night would go," he said, "I think I'm going to spend the night at a hotel."

He walked to the door and was about to open the door when he heard Lizzie's voice.

"Don't go."

He turned back to face her.

"Do you genuinely want to do this?"

"Yes."

Lizzie stood up and walked towards him.

"Then, we will fix this, but don't go."

"Okay."

They went to bed together, still feeling on the edge of their relationship.

* * *

Lizzie woke up in the early morning. Her dreams were full of memories of all she had shared and lived with George. How he had made her fall in love with him. She had also remembered their bad times and how they had made past them. Their relationship was not perfect, but she liked in that way.

Her initial restlessness had disappeared. She looked at the ring she had put on the nightstand the night before. Maybe she was ready to commit too. She took the ring and slid it on her finger. This time, it felt good. She turned to her left, and saw that George was looking at her.

* * *

George had feared that his proposal at Darcy's party had been a bold move and had drawn Lizzie away from him.

Primarily, he had proposed because he wanted Lizzie all to himself. Secondly, doing it at Darcy's party was just a little payback for why his friend had denied him. Watching his face as he proposed to Lizzie had been certainly satisfactory, but he could now lose her. However, even if they were not engaged, they could still be together. If he kept her happy long enough, the whole marriage package would come later.

But then, he saw her picking the ring he had brought for her and put in on her finger. A smile appeared on his face.

"Very well then," she said.

"Does that mean we are engaged?," he asked.

"Yes." George's smile grew even more.

"I can't wait to see your mom's reaction."

"Ugh! Mood killer," she exclaimed, pulled George to her and kissed him.


	37. Chapter 37

Two days after the party, William flew to New Haven to meet Georgiana. They had planned to spend the Holidays in their house in Buenos Aires.

Being with his sister made William feel better. This was always a difficult time for them, but the fact that they were together alleviated their lose. They only had a couple of weeks before Bing's wedding, and so they made the best of it.

William was becoming an expert on pretending he was okay. It was enough not to worry his sister. Fitz had called him to check on him. They were supposed to meet before the wedding and they agreed on telling Gigi together about Lizzie and George.

It was going to be hard to face them again; he just had to prepare for it.

* * *

Before flying to Arizona, Lizzie called Charlotte to give her the big news.

"Hey, bestie, are you ready for the big white wedding?"

"Yes, I am. What about you?"

"I am driving to San Francisco tomorrow to be with my family, and then I am meeting Mark in New York."

"Sounds good."

"So, what's up with you?" Charlotte could hear her friend breathing heavily. "You did not just call me to say hello, did you?"

"Mmm, no... I have some news."

"Oh, pray tell."

"I got engaged."

"What?! When?! I can't believe it!"

"I can't believe it either."

"Tell me all the details, please!"

Lizzie told her everything, including her initial doubts about the engagement and the discussion she had had with George.

"What made you changed you mind, then?," Charlotte asked her.

"I think, at the end, this signifies the commitment that George has for our relationship. And that is invaluable. Besides, that does not mean that we are getting married right away. We have a lot of time to decide that later."

"But you are happy about it, right?," Charlotte wanted to make sure that her friend was sure of her decision.

"Yes."

"Well, in that case, congratulations! I am very happy for you."

"Thanks, Char. Now I have to tell my family."

"Oh, man! I would not want to be in the same room as your mom when you tell her. She is going to pass out of happiness."

Lizzie laughed.

"I know! Anyway, I have to go now but I'll see you soon."

"Say hi to George. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. Bye."

* * *

Lizzie had only spent two minutes at her parents' house when her mother noticed the bling on her hand and let out a shriek. Lizzie had forgotten to take it off; she wanted to tell her family when they were all together.

"Oh my! Lizzie! You are getting married! This is the happiest day of my life!," she screamed. After that she effusively hugged her daughter and her fiancé.

Mrs. Bennet's scream had alarmed her husband and her daughters. Mr. Bennet came running from the garage and Jane and Lydia rushed through the stairs. As this was the last holiday before their wedding, Jane and Bing had decided to spend it with their families.

"Thomas! Look!", Mrs. Bennet shook Lizzie's hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh… well, Dad… George and I are engaged," she had hesitated a little, as she was not exactly sure how he was going to react to her engagement.

"I can see. Congratulations!," he said and hugged her. Later, he extended his hand to George and he shook it.

"Lizzie, you have to tell me all about it! I need to know everything!," her mother requested.

"Fran, let the poor girl breathe. We can talk about this at dinner," Thomas Bennet said and Lizzie mentally thanked him. Fran waved her hands in defeat and went to the kitchen.

"Lizzie, why you don't go set up upstairs, and talk to your sisters? In the meantime, George, what about you come with me to the study?", Lizzie's father said.

"Dad…," Lizzie said, wary.

"It's okay, Lizzie. It's just a little chat."

"Of course," George replied and followed him to the study.

Thomas wanted to have a little talk with her daughter and her boyfriend. He knew that when Lizzie would be ready to marry, she would announce it with certainty, and not with hesitation, as she just had. Besides, he had not spent a lot of time with George as he had spent with Bing, and wanted to know more about him.

Once they were alone, Jane and Lydia finally had the chances to congratulate her sister. Lydia immediately asked to see the ring and Jane told her how excited she was for her. However, Lizzie wanted to have a talk with Jane in particular.

"Hey, Jane, did you feel any doubts when Bing proposed?"

"No," she answered without hesitation.

"Do you have them, Lizzie?," Lydia asked with suspicion.

"Not anymore, I just…" Lizzie proceeded to tell them about the party and else.

"As I told Charlotte, this engagement means that George is really committed, but I don't think we are ready to get married. Does that make sense?," Lizzie said.

"I think so. Not all relationships are the same. Besides commitment does not equal marriage. Just give it time," Jane replied.

"Jane is right. And I'm pretty sure that George loves you. I could see it when I stayed with you. But if he ever does anything to hurt you, I'll totally kick his ass."

Lizzie and Jane laughed.

"Let's hope you don't have to do that," Lizzie said, "Thank you guys for listening to me."

"Definitely," Jane answered and hugged her.

"Group hug!," Lydia screamed and joined them.

They talked a little more, making Lizzie feel more confident about her decision. Soon after that, they decided to go downstairs and helped their mother. Dinner was almost ready, and Thomas and George joined them.

"Everything is ok, peach," George murmured in Lizzie's ear and she sighed relieved.

Once they were seated, Fran did not wait to ask the couple a lot of questions. When she asked if they had thought of a date, George answered before Lizzie could.

"I think it's too soon for that, Fran. We've only been engaged for two days." Lizzie was grateful for that.

Mrs. Bennet continued with her questions until they had dessert. After a good meal, while George was helping with the dishes, Thomas called her daughter to the living room.

"Liz, are you certain about this?," he asked her.

"This? You mean George?"

"Yes. Don't you think it is too soon to be thinking about marriage?"

Afraid that George might hear that conversation, Lizzie and her father went outside the house. For the third time, Lizzie spoke of her uncertainties and how she had overcome them.

"Talking with my sisters was reassuring, and now I feel perfectly okay with my decision."

"That's what I wanted to hear, Lizzie. I did not want you to make any rush decisions. You know I only want the best for you."

"I know, Dad."

"And just remember that if it doesn't work out, your family will always be there for you."

"Thanks, Dad," she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you give the same speech to George?," she added.

"Pretty much, he knows what will happen to him if he hurts you in any way."

"Okay, okay, it seems that everyone has my back," Lizzie chuckled and went back inside the house.

* * *

All of the sudden, the wedding was upon them.

Jane and Bing had decided to have the wedding on January because it was Bing's birthday and winter was Jane's favorite season. When they were looking for locations for the ceremony, one of Jane's client had offered the manor she worked in the Hamptons. The woman was enchanted by Jane's designs and was happy to host her wedding. Besides, the wedding of the chair of a big charity foundation was always good publicity.

By the time the whole Bennet family arrived to the manor, Bing and Charlotte were already there. Jane went to meet Bing's family and Charlotte took Lizzie aside. They had not seen each other since Lizzie had moved to San Francisco and they had a lot to talk about.

Mark interrupted their long conversation to remind them that they needed to get ready for the rehearsal dinner, and so Lizzie and Charlotte went to their rooms. George was already waiting for her and Lizzie quickly changed and put on a teal one-shoulder dress.

"You look gorgeous, fiancée."

Lizzie smiled at him and gave him her hand so they could go to the restaurant.

When they entered the room, the first thing they saw was Darcy, Fitz and Gigi standing together.

"Crap, this is going to be awkward," Lizzie, thought.

* * *

After New Year's, William and Georgiana flew directly to New York when they encountered Brandon and Fitz. They rode together to the Hamptons and arrived even before the bride and the groom.

William and Fitz had agreed to talk with Gigi together before the wedding. Se was unpacking when Fitz entered the room.

"What's up, Fitz?"

"Ahh...mmm...," he said and looked towards William.

"Gigi, we need to talk," William said, very serious.

"What is this about? You guys are scaring me."

"Gigi, there is something that you need to know about Elizabeth Bennet," William continued.

"Yes?"

"Please, don't be mad," Fitz said.

"Mad? Why? Could you just get to the point?"

William breathed sharply before speaking.

"George is Lizzie's boyfriend."

Gigi gasped, "No!"

"Yes," Fitz said and put a hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"Gigi, but that's not all. They are engaged," William finished.

"No! This could not be!," Gigi said.

"I'm sorry, Gigi. We thought you needed to know this before the wedding because..."

"They will be here," she completed Fitz's sentence.

"Since when do you know all this? And why didn't you tell me before?"

William sighed again and sank on the bed, right next to her.

"I did not want to trouble you, and bring back all those memories. After everything that happened..."

Georgiana took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I understand, William. You were trying to protect me, but I don't like being kept in the dark."

"I am sorry."

"Please, tell me anything you know."

Fitz and William shared their side of the story, and Fitz reaffirmed his idea that William should have tried harder to make Lizzie listen to him.

"I agree with Fitz. I know how charming he can be and a letter would have not convinced that he was lying to me. We have to do something!," Gigi said.

"Gigi...", William said.

"No 'Gigi' me! If you are not going to talk to her, I will! Someone has to knock some sense into Lizzie!"

"She already knows everything, Georgiana! And she chose him! There is nothing to be done."

"William!," Gigi said, exasperated.

"Wow, let's just take a minute, everyone!," Fitz said, trying to calm his friends.

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes.

"William, listen. If her decision is to stay with him, I'll accept it. I just need to know that she knows what she's getting herself into with all the information available," Gigi finally said.

"Fine. I'll just ask you that you talk to her after the wedding. I don't want to ruin this occasion for her," William replied.

"Okay. I won't talk to her until after the wedding," Gigi promised.

"Sooo, are we cool?," Fitz asked shyly.

"Yes, just don't keep things from me again."

"I promise, GGD," he hugged her and said, "I will leave you. I have to get ready for what's coming." And he left.

Georgiana and William stayed in silence, until he decided to speak again.

"Forgive me, Gigi. I wanted to protect you, since I did not do a very good job the last time."

"That was never your fault, it was his. And now, we have to make sure that that doesn't happen again, with Lizzie. So, please, don't give up. If you really love her, we have to do something."

"You're right, little sister," William said. He was feeling so defeated that never wondered if Lizzie had actually read his letter. Perhaps, she did not know everything.

"I know. Now let's get done with this, and try to enjoy your best friend's wedding. I have your back."

William smiled and went to the bathroom to take a shower and be ready for dinner.

A couple of hours later, Gigi, William, Fitz entered the restaurant. Brandon had stayed behind to take a work call. They had been there for some minutes when the door opened and Lizzie and George appeared together.

"Oh, well, this is going to be awkward," Fitz said.

* * *

_Lizzie's dress is here: _

_ conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/57228678155/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-37_


	38. Chapter 38: That's all

_I've been watching your world from afar,_

_I've been trying to be where you are,_

_And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen._

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,_

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,_

_You turn every head but you don't see me._

* * *

The two groups looked at each other, without knowing exactly what to do. Fortunately, in the moment, Jane arrived with Bing and the dinner started.

William and her sister sat next to Fitz and Brandon who had just returned. In contrast, Lizzie and George took their seats with Charlotte and Mark.

Several conversations were taken place, and Lizzie found herself entertained. George was a little nervous by Gigi's presence but also he knew that his presence had altered her. She was really focused on the conversation she was having with Caroline, and Fitz and Brandon were shielding her. So he returned his attentions to Lizzie.

William was talking with Bing's parents, but inevitably his gaze traveled to Lizzie. It hurt to see her happy with George. She was laughing at whatever he was saying and had her fingers intertwined with his. He remembered the times when they used to talk and he made her laugh like that.

He saw when George let go of her hand and put his arm around her naked shoulder. William closed his fist in frustration, and recalled his dreams where he was able to do the same thing with freedom.

Mrs. Lee called out his name and he apologized for the distraction. They continued their conversation and William forced himself not to be distracted again.

Before they brought the dessert to the guests, Bing hit his cup to make an announcement. He wanted to welcome and thank everyone for being there with Jane and him to celebrate their union. He made a special mention to Lizzie and William, who had agreed to be in the spotlight and stand pretty next to them. Almost everyone laughed at that comment.

Lizzie immediately remembered the time when Darcy had made the same joke; back to the time she thought they could be friends. Her gaze found Darcy, who was also looking at her. When Bing finished his little speech, William raised his glass in a toast for the couple.

When everyone finished eating, the guests started to mingle. George excused himself for a minute, and left Lizzie with Jane. Across the room, she could see Gigi with Fitz, and wondered if she should approach them. She waved her hand at her, and Gigi responded in the same way. Taking that as an encouraging gesture, Lizzie took a step in her direction.

But at the exact same moment, George appeared at her side. Gigi then turned to Fitz and said something in his ear and left the restaurant. George suggested joining Lydia at the bar, and Lizzie accepted (in part to keep an eye on her sister.)

William was in a corner talking with Caroline, and tried to listen to her, but he had seen the whole scene. At least it seemed that Lizzie did not have any animosity toward Gigi and therefore was more likely to listen to her. However, he knew how Gigi must have been feeling at being in the same room as Wickham. He apologized to Caroline, and went to look for his sister.

* * *

The next morning was crazy.

Lizzie had to split her time between her mother and Jane. Her mother was overexcited and was freaking out by the most minimal details of the wedding. It was until her father, already on his tuxedo, offered to take care of his wife.

Then, Lizzie went to Jane's room, where Lydia was doing her makeup. Lizzie had volunteered to do Jane's hair, and she did that with Charlotte's help. Once they finished, all three stared at Jane in awe.

"You look outstanding," Charlotte said.

"Bing is going to dribble all over when he sees you," Lydia commented.

"Ugh, Lydia!," Lizzie said, "but you might be right."

Jane stood up and looked at her in the whole body mirror. Her hair was pulled up on an ornate bun. The dress was a soft sherbet color, with a sweetheart neckline and a floral jewel encrusted band at the waist. It also had a skirt was circular gathered skirt with a relative short train.

"I love that dress on you. You made a great choice," Lizzie said to her oldest sister.

"Thanks, Lizzie." Jane was blushing, and could not wait to see Bing.

"Hey, Lizzie. I don't want to rush you but we have one hour until the ceremony, and you are still in jeans," Charlotte remarked.

"Oh, crap. Help me!"

Fortunately for her, she had two extra pairs of hands that helped her to get ready in no time. Since Lizzie and Lydia were bridesmaids, they wore the same dress. With Jane's approval and advice, they had chosen on a purple strapless dress with a box-pleated peplum at the waist. Lydia had decided to put her hair on a half ponytail while Lizzie opted for a bon.

Lydia was taking picture of the girls, when someone knocked the door. She opened the door and greeted her father.

"Hello, Janey."

"Hi, Dad."

"You look beautiful," he complimented Jane and then looked around and said, "you all look gorgeous, girls."

"Thanks, Daddy."

He breathed sharply; he was not quite ready to give her daughter away.

"Are you okay, Dad?," Lydia asked.

"Yes," he answered, "It just that this day arrived sooner than I expected."

"Everything will be fine," Lizzie comforted him.

"I know," he sighed. He extended his arm to Jane and she put hers around it.

"Let's go. It's time."

Each of his daughters gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled. Lizzie made sure she had the ring and then left the room with Charlotte and Lydia, followed by Jane and their father.

* * *

The hall where the ceremony was going to take place was full. Charlotte entered first and gave an indication to the musicians so they would start playing for the bride's entrance.

The bridesmaids took a last look at Jane to make sure that everything was perfect, and then went out. Lydia was the first to walk on the aisle, with Lizzie behind her.

Lizzie was making her way to the altar, when she saw George standing close to her mother. She smiled and he winked at her. When she reached the altar, she took her place and noticed how anxious Bing was to see Jane. And behind him was Darcy, looking dashing in his tuxedo. She immediately look away and only put all her attention on her sister.

Almost everyone gasped when Jane entered the room, probably surprised by the color of her dress and by how pretty she looked.

The ceremony started and soon Jane and Bing had said their vows and exchanged rings. When they kissed, everyone applauded.

Lizzie was so happy that it did not bother her when Darcy stepped closer to her and offered his arm.

"Elizabeth."

"Darcy."

When she slid her arm on his, an electric shock surprised her. That was the best descriptor she could think of in that moment. Darcy had also felt it because she felt his muscles tense. She did not expect to feel that and as soon as they got to the exit, she excused herself and let go of him.

William touched the spot where her hand had been, and was surprised to still feel the warmth. He saw her walking to her sister and brother-in-law to congratulate them. He loved the way she looked in that purple dress and could look away from her. Someone said his name and he woke up from his reverie. He joined the group and proceeded to hug his best friend and wished him the best.

Soon, Georgiana appeared by his side.

"You did great, big brother."

"Thanks, Gigi, but I only gave Bing the ring."

"Doesn't matter. Besides, you look so handsome and I think every woman in this place noticed that."

He chuckled.

"Come on, we have a party to attend," Gigi said.

William nodded and was about to leave with his sister when he heard Lizzie's voice behind them.

"Gigi!"

Both turned around to face her, surprised.

"Lizzie," Gigi said.

"Hi, Gigi."

No one said anything. Lizzie had taken the opportunity to talk to Georgiana, but she was intimidated by Darcy's strong gaze on her.

"I was a beautiful ceremony," Gigi finally said.

"Yes, it was," Lizzie responded.

Awkward silence again.

"I just wanted to say hello and ask how school is going," Lizzie said.

"School is good, one more semester to go."

"Good," Lizzie managed to say.

"Listen, Lizzie, I would love to talk to you. Tomorrow?," Georgiana asked.

"Sure. Both of us can meet tomorrow," she answered, making sure that she only wanted to see Georgiana.

"Of course," Gigi said.

"Very well," Lizzie replied, "I guess we will see you at the reception." She smiled to Georgiana, and turned on her heels.

"So tomorrow it is," Gigi said. She was ready to have that conversation with Lizzie.

"Let's go," William said as he saw George approaching Lizzie. They found Brandon and Fitz, and walked together to the reception.

* * *

_I can only give you love that lasts forever,_

_And a promise to be near each time you call._

_And the only heart I own_

_For you and you alone_

_That's all…_

* * *

From her seat, Lizzie observed as Jane and Bing danced for the first time as a married couple. As she listened to the lyrics, she realized that that song perfectly matched their relationship. Jane had wanted to find a man who loved her for what she was, and she had found it in Bing. Bing loved her, and he only asked her love in return.

"Hey, peach, let's dance," George said in her ear, interrupting her thoughts. Since the bride and groom had officially opened the dance, the guests were welcomed to join them. He helped her off her seat and took her to the dance floor. It was the perfect opportunity to gloat in front of Darcy.

And it worked. William was definitely jealous. How he longed it was he, dancing with her, instead of Wickham. He closed his eyes with fury.

"Enough," he said to himself. His sister and him were going to make one last effort to talk with Lizzie. After that, it was up to her. And he was going to get over her, like he had done the first time. He was done feeling that defeated.

And so he asked Caroline, who had strategically sat next to him, to dance.

Despite the odds, Gigi was having fun. Gigi had danced with Brandon and Fitz, until Lydia had asked her to join her and her cousin Mary to do the same.

As for William, he was (surprisingly) enjoying Caroline's company. He knew how she sometimes could be shallow and indifferent, but this time she seemed genuinely happy for her brother and his wife.

The party continued, and after a round of speeches, the time for two traditions arrived.

Fitz dragged William to the dance floor to join the group of bachelors, waiting for the garter. He saw how Bing and Jane's faces turned red as he slightly lifted her skirt to take the piece of fabric. William had never been a fan of that tradition, and swore that he would not have it on his wedding.

Bing looked around and threw it. When William saw that it was going in his direction, he tried to move away. However, someone pushed him and the garter hit him on the chest. Embarrassed, he recovered it from the floor and put in his pocket. He was going to give it back to Bing, without doubts.

It was Jane's turn now. All the single ladies took their places and waited until she was ready to toss the bouquet. When she finally did it, William followed its trajectory and saw how it nearly crashed against Lizzie's face, before she caught it with her hands.

* * *

As she saw Bing reaching to get the garter, she noticed that George was not in the group. Sure, he was not single, but she had expected to play along. In fact, she had been dancing with Charlotte before and had not seen him disappear. Lizzie asked her friend, but she had not seen him either. Lizzie started to look for him in the room.

Nevertheless, her mother thought that she was escaping to avoid the bouquet and pulled her to the dance floor. Fran Bennet imagined that if her daughter got the flowers, she would take it as a sign to rush her own marriage to George. It did not matter that it was not him with the garter.

Lizzie did not have time to explain to her mother what she was doing when she saw the bouquet out of the corner of her eye and managed to catch it, before it hit her.

Mrs. Bennet flailed her arms in success, took the bouquet from Lizzie and left her daughter to dance to the man had caught the garter. When Lizzie saw it was Darcy, her jaw almost dropped in disbelief.

"You have to be kidding me…"

* * *

_Y__ou can see the dresses and hear the songs here:_

_ conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/57893190059/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-38_

_ conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/57893204219/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-38-some_

_ conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/57893199800/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-38-jane_


	39. Chapter 39: As time goes by

_Moonlight and love songs never out of date,_

_Hearts full of passion, jealousy, and hate;_

_Woman needs man and man must have his mate,_

_That no one can deny._

* * *

All eyes were on them, they could not walk away.

William took the first step and approached Lizzie. She sighed and also walked towards him. When they were in front of each other, he extended his hand. Lizzie hesitated but finally took it. Once again, she felt that strange sensation when she touched him. And she felt it again when he put his hand on her back and his thumb brushed her skin.

They had not been this close in a really long time, and Lizzie was nervous about that proximity. William started to move and she followed his lead, which was not difficult. Soon, other dancers joined them.

Even with her heels, Lizzie was still shorter than Darcy and so her eyes were at the level of his Adam's apple. She saw him swallow a couple of times as if he was getting ready to speak.

William at last had her in his arms and it felt good despite the circumstances. But he also felt like he needed to say something, take advantage of the situation. He just did not know how to start.

"Your sister looks very happy," William finally said.

"Perfect, small talk," she thought before answering. "She is. She married the love of her life."

"Jane and Bing are very fortunate to have found each other."

"Yes, it is really hard to find someone you can trust with your heart."

"Have you found it yet?", he asked.

Lizzie did not expect that question, and it took her an instant to reply. For sure he knew about her engagement.

"Yes."

William felt a jab in the chest.

"Are you really happy?," he asked again.

"Why would not I be?"

William exhaled.

"Liz… Elizabeth, I wish things between us had not gone astray."

"Me too," she conceded.

"Really?," William was surprised by her answer.

"Yes, I liked you." This time, Lizzie looked him at the eyes.

"Then why are we still strangers?"

"Because it's hard to forget what you did to him."

"'What I did?' Lizzie, what about the … ," William said, but Lizzie did not hear him. The music was suddenly too loud, and some people were already applauding.

In that moment, the song died. Lizzie dropped her arms and took a step back from him. But he did not let go of her hand.

"Lizzie, I get that you don't want anything to do with me, but, please, don't dismiss Georgiana because of that," he said.

Before she could reply, George appeared next to them.

"Is he bothering you, Lizzie?," he asked, staring at William.

"No, George, he was only thanking me for the dance," she said.

"Okay," her boyfriend murmured and did not move.

William gave George a hateful look before walking away from them.

He saw Gigi, waiting for him with a nervous look on her face. She asked him if George had said something to him. He shook his head, kissed her on the temple, and asked if she had any cake left for him.

He wanted her to keep away from Wickham.

When Darcy left them, George took Lizzie in his arms and started to dance.

"Where were you before? I was looking for you when my mom dragged me to catch the bouquet," she asked him.

"I went to the restroom and then wandered around a little. Sorry I missed the whole garter thing, you wouldn't have to dance with Darcy," he said.

Lizzie shrugged; it had not been as bad as she thought.

They kept dancing until the married couple thanked their guests and disappeared together.

Lizzie did not stay longer after that as she was exhausted. She told George that she wanted to leave and he agreed. She looked around for her family to say goodnight and her eyes saw the exact moment when Caroline effusively hugged Darcy before he left the reception hall.

* * *

The morning after the wedding, Georgiana woke up as early as it was possible for her. She took a quick shower, got dressed and went to the restaurant.

As she had not agreed on a time to talk with Lizzie, she hoped she would see her during breakfast.

Her brother was sitting alone on a table, away from the rest of the guests.

"Good morning, Gigi," he greeted.

"Good morning, William. How long have you been here?," Gigi said as she sat next to him.

"Not long. I went for a walk first."

"But it's freezing outside!," she said out loud.

"I did not mind. You know I like the cold."

Gigi sighed. It was obvious that William was not in a good mood. And he was not, given the events of the previous night.

"What troubles you, William?," she asked.

"I don't think Elizabeth read the letter," he said.

"Why do you think that?"

William mentioned their little conversation while they were dancing.

"Maybe she chose not to read it or it was lost somehow," he added.

"That could explain things, I will ask her. Have you seen her yet?"

William shook his head. The last time he had seen her, she was dancing with George.

"Well, I hope she'll be here soon."

They ate their breakfast and chatted a little about the wedding. When Gigi looked at her phone and realized that it was rather late to be breakfast time, she decided to look for Lizzie. She went to the front desk, and asked for her.

"Are you Georgiana Darcy?," the receptionist asked.

Gigi nodded.

"I'm sorry but Miss Bennet went out earlier this morning and left this for you."

The woman extended her a piece of paper, which Gigi took and she thanked her. Georgiana did not waste an instant to read the note.

Apparently, Mrs. Bennet had wanted to tour around the Hamptons and had insisted on bringing her daughter along. Lizzie promised she would do anything to return to the manor as soon as possible. At the end of the note, she had written her cell phone number, just in case.

Frustrated, Georgiana returned to William and told him about Lizzie's note. They could only wait.

* * *

"Gigi, can you please stop? You are making me dizzy," Fitz said.

Fitz, Gigi and William were in the library, and she had not stopped pacing around for the last fifteen minutes.

"I have to leave in a hour, and she has not come back," Gigi replied. She was returning to New Haven that day.

"You already texted her and she said she was on her way back," Fitz said.

"I know, I know…"

In that moment, Brandon arrived with coffee for all and William's phone rang. He excused himself and left the room. Gigi sat next to Fitz and waited for her brother.

When he came back, he looked distressed.

"Darcy, are you okay?," Brandon asked.

"I have to go to Pemberley."

"Now? I thought you were leaving tomorrow," Gigi asked, puzzled.

"Not Pemberley Digital; Pemberley, England."

"Why? What happened?," she said again.

"It was the groundkeeper. Apparently, someone has been stealing resources from Pemberley and they need me there."

"It's very serious then," Fitz said.

"I could be," William replied. The groundkeeper had not given much information.

Gigi rose and hugged her brother.

"Why did that happen? This is definitely not how I expected this day to go," she said.

"Me neither, but these things are always unexpected," he answered, "I'll have to go to the airport now, see if I can get a seat in the next flight to London."

"I'm going with you," Gigi spoke.

"No, you have school."

"William, I'll go with you. I am only taking one class and doing an independent study. I'm sure I can arrange things with my professors."

"Gigi…"

"I want to help and support you. Besides, Pemberley is also mine."

"Okay," he sighed, "let's go then."

"We'll take you to the airport," Brandon offered.

"Thank you," William said, grateful.

"Gigi, what about Elizabeth?," Fitz said.

"I'll talk to her when we get back."

"As you wish," William finally said and the four of them left together.

On the way of the airport, Gigi texted Lizzie and apologized for her sudden leave, and promised to contact her.

* * *

_The song is called "As time goes by", by Tony Bennet._

_ conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/58013343052/love-me-tender-love-me-true-c hapter-39-this_


	40. Chapter 40: That talk

Lizzie could not believe it had been three weeks since Jane's wedding.

Her sister had spent a couple of days away from home before returning to work. Her honeymoon would have to wait until the summer.

Darcy had not returned to Pemberley Digital, and Lizzie had heard from Mrs. Reynolds that he was abroad. He had missed Elaine's arrival and the first raw cut of the miniseries. If the team kept working at that pace, they would have the final cut for ready for the spring. Just as Darcy wanted.

As for Gigi, she had not contacted her since the wedding. Probably, she was busy with school.

Surprisingly, as she thought of her, Gigi materialized at her door.

"Hello Lizzie."

* * *

Business in England had taken more time than Gigi or Darcy had predicted. The issues had been serious but not unsolvable. People had taken advantage of the fact that no one lived in the main house, but the Darcys' presence had helped.

Neither William nor Georgiana had been in Pemberley for a while. The property had belonged to their father's family for generations, and now it was theirs to maintain.

Gigi managed to work on her independent study and was getting notes from a friend. William had been in constant communication with Ann Reynolds and knew about the recent development of the video series and Elaine's return.

After almost three weeks, William and his sister flew back to San Francisco. During the flight, Gigi made plans with him for the weekend that she was going to stay in the city before returning to school.

In those plans, Gigi obviously included a visit to Pemberley to talk with Lizzie. William had offered to be with her, but Gigi declined his offer. It would be better if she were alone with Lizzie.

William tried to relax but his mind would not stop wondering. He could feel that something was going to get hurt as a result of that conversation.

* * *

"Hello Gigi! What a surprise!"

"I know, I probably should have called."

"I don't mind," Lizzie said, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school now?"

"Yes, but I have something very important to do here. Mmm, do you want to have lunch?," Gigi said.

"Oh… sure," Lizzie said, "I'll just tell Elaine and we can go."

Gigi smiled and waited for Elizabeth. She had practiced what she was going to say to Lizzie and hoped her anxiousness would not betray her. She decided on a restaurant where they could get a private room and no one would listen to their talk.

They had a light and nice conversation, until Gigi decided to change the subject.

"Lizzie, remember at Bing's wedding, I told you that I wanted to talk to you?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about?," Lizzie asked.

"George Wickham."

Lizzie was fearing Gigi would say that.

"Gigi, I rather don't…"

"Lizzie, I know you did not listen to my brother when he wanted to talk to you, but…" Gigi said, "I can't believe that despite knowing what George did, you still want to be with him."

Lizzie opened her mouth in surprise.

"How could you say that?," she exclaimed.

"You did not read William's letter, did you?," Gigi asked.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, startled, "What letter?"

"William wrote you a letter the same day he tried to talk with you. He put it in your mailbox at the office."

"I never saw that letter," Lizzie said, confused.

"Oh no!", Gigi said. Her fear that Lizzie had only heard George's version was becoming real.

"Is it possible that someone took it?," she asked.

"No, I trust Lucille and everyone at Pemberley," Lizzie answered.

"Could you have misplaced somewhere then?"

"I don't think so. I usually review all my mail in my office, I don't…" and then Lizzie remembered something. The day when she had taken it home. George could have not taken it, he would not.

Gigi saw the different emotions appeared on Lizzie's face.

"Lizzie, is there a possibility that George could have taken it?"

"I… I… don't know," Lizzie stuttered.

"This explains your behavior towards William and Fitz. You never got the chance to know the other side of the story."

Gigi stayed silently for a couple of minutes, so Lizzie would gather her thoughts.

"Lizzie, you really need to know what was on that letter. Please, let me tell you."

Lizzie exhaled sharply and nodded.

* * *

"You must know that George was my father's godson, and that he spent most of his childhood with my family so I practically grew up with him."

"I love William, but he was always so proper and serious in contrast to George's bubbly personality. He was fun, charming, so sure of himself; and I enjoyed his company."

"I also know that my brother made a proposition to you at the end of high school and that you refused him."

Lizzie blushed and looked down.

"At that time, William had issues expressing himself with words, maybe even now, so I can probably understand why you declined his offer," Gigi said.

"Nevertheless, that hit him hard. But when he returned from his summer from Europe, he had changed. He was friendlier, less opinionated and less proud. Your rejection made him change."

Lizzie frowned. That was not what George had told her.

"You did not know that," Gigi pointed.

"No, I had a different impression," Lizzie replied and let Gigi continued.

"I missed them terribly when they started college. I had other friends, but William and George were the closest to me. Mom and Dad were always working, and even tough they tried to spend time with me, it was not the same."

"A year later, George returned to San Francisco and I learnt that he had dropped school. My dad gave him a job at Pemberley, and I was just so glad to have him back."

"I was fifteen at the time, and it could have been the hormones, but I developed a crush on him. He was very nice to me, and spent some time with me when he was not working. I never expected anything from him because I felt he still saw me as a child, and because he had other, older, friends."

Gigi took a break to drink her water. The next part was tough.

"And then, my parents died," she said.

"I'm sorry, Gigi," Lizzie said and put her hand on hers.

"Thanks," Gigi breathed deeply.

"You don't have to talk about that if it distress you," Lizzie suggested.

"That's okay. It was a great shock to us all, including George. I don't remember much of those days, they were a blur, but he was definitely at their burial."

"The day we read my parent's will, William and I learnt that he had become my guardian and that my father had assigned money for George's education. Against my aunt's wishes, I decided to move to Boston with William, I did not want to be apart of him."

That also differed from George's story.

"I was home the day my brother talked with George about his trust. When they came out of my father's study, George said goodbye and I did not see him for three years."

"When I asked William what had happened, he told me that George had expressed his wish to get that money instead of being used for his education. A few months later, Mrs. Reynolds told us that he had quit Pemberley."

This time, Lizzie decided to speak.

"George told me that your brother had denied him that money. He also said that he was fired from Pemberley."

"No! That is not true."

"Why would he lie? I don't understand…" Lizzie said, disturbed.

"Lizzie, I may have an idea, but you still need to hear the rest of the story."

Lizzie nodded, but her head was starting to hurt.

"The next years were hard. William was balancing school, Pemberley and me. He became a father to me. If it had not been for Kate, Bing and Fitz, he would have crumbled."

"When he graduated from Harvard, he moved back to San Francisco, and I went to Yale, alone. I wanted to have a normal college experience, live in a dorm and all that."

"One day, before I started my second semester, while I was with a couple of friends in a bar, George showed up, out of nowhere. I was really surprised to see him because I had not heard from him in years."

"We said hello, and he asked if we could talk. I said yes and left my friends."

"We spoke a lot that night. He told me that, after quitting Pemberley, he had struggled finding himself and figuring out what he wanted to do with his life. He always loved photography but getting a career on that was harder that he expected."

"When I asked him why he had been radio silent, he answered that he was too ashamed for his failure and that his pride did not let him ask for help."

"He told me that the last time he had been happy was where he was with me in San Francisco. And that was the reason he had gone to New Haven and looked for me."

Gigi drank some water and then continued, "I was wary by his sudden appearance, but when he said that, I believed him. I don't know why but I just did. No one had said anything like that before to me and I was flattered."

"He asked me if I could meet him again, and I said yes. He also asked me not to tell my brother that he was there because he did not want him to know about his struggles. I told him he could trust me."

"After that, we started to spend time together again, a lot. He was the same old charming George, and he kept telling me how much he had missed me and how happy he was to be with me. I was so blind by his words and I fell for him."

Lizzie looked at her, concerned. Everything was so different from George's story.

Why he had lied to her? What if Gigi was lying too? Lizzie was so confused and did not know what to think.

"He was working around but nothing was steady. I decided to do something from him so I told William that for my nineteen birthday I wanted my own apartment. William was reluctant at first but I managed to convince him."

"The day I got the keys, I showed George the new apartment and I told him that he could move in me, if he wanted. He smiled so brightly, took me in his arms and told me he was in love with me. I was over the moon."

A tear slid on Gigi's cheek.

"Excuse me, Lizzie," Gigi said and she walked to the restroom. She knew she was stronger than that, but it still hurt to think about that part of her life. She composed herself and joined Lizzie on their table.

"Gigi, are you okay?," Lizzie asked. How could she be lying if she was so distressed? But then again, that day, George also seemed so affected.

"Yes, I am. I just have to finish."

"We lived together for about three months. When my semester finished, my brother asked him if I was going home. I lied and told him that I was going to take summer classes. The truth is that I wanted to spend more time with George, and I was not sure how William would react to our relationship."

"William decided to surprise me and flew to see me. He had keys to the apartment so he did not knock and caught us… together."

Lizzie gasped.

"I had never seen my brother so furious. He was ready to attack George, but I intervened. I told William that I was in love with George and that he was in love with me."

"William snapped and told that was not true, that George was with me because of the money and to get back at him. I could not believe him, I was so sure George loved me."

"So William took his check book, wrote a check and handed it to George. He did not hesitate to take it, looked at me, said 'sorry, peach' and left."

Lizzie covered her mouth with her hand; that was horrible. She could not accept that George was capable of that.

"You can imagine what happened after that. I was so angry and broken, but William never left my side, not matter how many times I told him I hated him. It took us months to rebuild our relationship."

"When I finally agreed to listen to him, William told me that George had visited him early that year and had asked for more money. William refused but offered him a job at Pemberley. They had a big disagreement, and George left really mad at my brother."

Georgiana breathed deeply and looked at Lizzie. It was obvious that George had not told her about that, or anything truthful. She wanted to comfort her and put her hand on hers.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry that you had to learn the truth like this, but now you know what George did to my family and why William and I really wanted to talk to you. You can think I am lying too but here are some proofs I could gather."

Georgiana took her purse and pulled out some papers.

"I have his resignation letter from Pemberley and two receipts that showed that he cashed the checks my brother gave him."

Lizzie took the papers and read them. Georgiana had told the truth.

"I can't believe he did that to you…," Lizzie said, fighting back tears.

"I don't know what made him change, he was not like that as a child. I'm so sorry, Lizzie."

"Why would he lie to me like that? For years, he refused to talk about Darcy and all of the sudden he told a pack of lies about you and your brother!," Lizzie cried.

"My guess is that he saw that you were becoming close to William and he considered him a threat," Gigi said.

"A threat?! I have to talk to him," Lizzie replied and she tried to rise from her seat, but tears started to fall on her face.

"Wait, Lizzie!," Gigi said, "you're very upset and I can't let you leave this."

Lizzie sat again and started crying. Gigi debated if she should do something and finally decided to put an arm around Lizzie's shoulders.

After some minutes, when she felt calmer, Lizzie finally looked up.

"I'm so sorry, Gigi, that he hurt and that you had to see him again because of me. I also owe your brother and Fitz an apology."

"Don't say that, you were in the dark."

"I have to go now. Thanks for giving me the truth," Lizzie said and gathered her things.

"Are you sure you're fine to leave?," Gigi asked.

"Yes, I won't drive now. I just want to be alone," Lizzie answered.

"I understand, but please feel free to call me or William, if you need anything," Gigi said and quickly wrote on a napkin his brother's number.

Lizzie accepted it, thanked Gigi again and left the restaurant.


	41. Chapter 41: Part of me

_You can keep the diamond ring_

_It don't mean nothing anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything_

_Except for me..._

* * *

Lizzie wandered around for a long time, her mind in turmoil.

The George she (thought she) knew could not be the one Gigi had described. She could not conceive that he had deliberately taken advantage of Gigi for pure greed.

She still could not understand why he had lied to her. In a way, he had triggered the chain of events leading her to the truth. If he had not told her his version of the "truth", she would have never asked Darcy about him, she would not have heard that conversation, she would not have treated him badly, etc...

Of course, Georgiana and Darcy would still have met George at Jane's wedding but that could have gone differently.

Another thing that she could not stop thinking about was what Gigi had said about Darcy being a threat to George. If Darcy had ever been a menace, Lizzie had repressed any feelings or thoughts out of respect for her relationship with George. Maybe that was why he had proposed at the Pemberley party. He still considered Darcy a danger, despite that he had succeed in making Lizzie dislike him.

Lizzie looked down at her engagement ring and she wondered if it had meant something at all.

If there was an explanation to his acts, she needed to hear it from him.

She returned to Pemberley, only to get her car and she headed to her apartment, where George was waiting for her. It was, after all, their date night.

* * *

"Hey, peach," George said when he heard the apartment door, "Guess what? I made reservations to that place that you like at the marina."

He heard her footsteps but not a reply.

"Lizzie?," he asked, leaving the bedroom to meet her.

"Peach, are you okay?!," he shouted. He saw her puffy and red eyes, and she looked so distressed. He tried to approach her, but she extended one arm to block him.

"Don't," she said.

"Lizzie, what happened?," he asked again.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know what are you talking about," he answered but feared about the direction of the conversation.

"You lied about William and Georgiana Darcy."

"What about them? I already told you what happened."

"Gigi talked to me today and gave a very different story."

"Peach! She's obviously covering for her brother", he exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"Then how do you explain these?," she responded and showed him the documents Gigi had given her.

As he read, Lizzie noticed his face getting red and angry.

"You told me that you were fired from Pemberley and that William denied you the trust fund money."

George looked at her, and said, "How do you know these are real? How do you know they did not make them so you would believe them?"

"Why would she go through all the trouble to get fake bank receipts and tell me exactly how you use her and hurt her?"

"Lizzie...," he started to said but she interrupted him.

"Why did you have to hurt her? Just for the money?"

"You did not know what I was going thru at that time. I had close to nothing…," he justified himself.

"You had plenty. How did you lose all that money in less than three years?," she asked, puzzled.

"Lizzie, you have no idea how it was to grow up with excessive wealth in front of your eyes every day. The Darcys tried to share with me, but it was not the same. Darcy and Georgiana always got what they wanted. But not me."

"I promised myself that one day I was going to have what they had. And when I learnt about the trust fund, I took it. It was finally my chance to live the life I always wanted."

"But not everything worked out the way I expected. I made bad decisions and I paid the consequences. When Darcy refused to help me, I had to find another way to subsist."

"So you decided to use Gigi? That's not a justification," Lizzie exclaimed.

"It was not like that, I cared about her," he excused himself.

"I don't believe you, otherwise you would have not accepted the second check," she said and put her hands on the kitchen table to support herself.

"And what about William? You made me think the worst of him and ruined our relationship."

"William! William! That's what I feared! He managed to get you close to him!"

"We just work together!"

"Oh, no! I'm sure he was trying to woo you. All those meetings together, working together late, all that was part of his plan."

"That's nonsense," she sighed.

"He chose you for his little project because he has not let go of his feelings for you. You were meant to see all he could offer you and choose him over your poor little boyfriend. He's jealous of me because I found you, a beautiful, intelligent woman, and after all this time, he's still alone."

"So you proposed at his party at his company? To gloat in front of him?," Lizzie asked. She was certain that William was not longer interested in her, but she was pushing George to get the truth.

"No, I did it because I love you," he replied and tried to approach her again.

"Lizzie, we've been together for two years, we live together. I know all your family and they like me; I left the career I managed to build in LA for you. I have never done anything to hurt you. I love you. Please, believe what I'm saying," he pled.

As she listened to his rant, she walked around the kitchen table in order to avoid him.

"You hurt me when you denied me the chance to learn the truth from William," she uttered.

"What else could I have done? There was no way you could have read that letter and stayed with me," he spoke without thinking.

"So you admit that you took the letter."

"I did what I must to save our love, I wasn't going to lose you because of him."

"You just have, and by your own actions," she said.

George realized too late that he had confessed to kept the letter from Lizzie and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He never expected this confrontation.

Lizzie took off her engagement ring and put it on the kitchen table, "This means nothing now. It's over."

"No...," he sighed.

"Get out of my house," Lizzie cried.

"Please, Lizzie, I love you, I'll fix this", George tried to sound sweet but did not succeed.

"Get out!," Lizzie yelled.

She was breathing quickly, she was furious and could not endure to see him, even one more second. However, her tone of voice did not make George leave.

"If you don't go, I will. And you better be gone when I return," she said and quickly walked to the door.

"No, you are not leaving," George said behind her and grabbed her hard by the wrist.

In that instant, Lizzie remembered the self-defense classes she had taken in college. She did a wrist release and kicked him in the crotch. She managed to keep her keys, got out of the apartment and did not look back. She ran down the stairs as fast as possible and arrived to her car.

She drove away, wanting to put as much distance from him as possible. Her confrontation with him had taken a turn for the worst. He had never been violent towards her. She had not recognized him.

Her tears almost did not let her see the road but when she stopped her car; she realized she had driven to the only place in San Francisco where she felt safe.

* * *

_The song at the top is Part of Me, by Katy Perry. _

_ conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/58748507059/http-www-fanfiction-net-s-908 7617-41_


	42. Chapter 42

William had tried to focus on work, but his mind was always wondering about the outcome of the conversation between Elizabeth and his sister.

It was way past lunchtime when Georgiana showed up at his office. The look on her face told him everything. He hugged her, secretly wishing he could offer the same comfort to Lizzie.

"It was very bad, she really did not have idea how evil George is," Gigi said against his chest.

"Oh…"

"And you were right; she did not read your letter. She thinks George took it."

William's grip around her tightened. He was getting angry.

"Ouch," Gigi groaned.

"Sorry, I did not notice," he apologized and released her.

"Come," she said and brought him to sit on the couch with her.

Gigi did not dwell on the details but William got the overall picture. He could only imagine how disappointed and disconsolate Lizzie was.

"She was very troubled at the end; I had to ask her to wait before leaving," Gigi said.

"Why did you let her go then?," William asked.

"Because she needed time and space to process everything. But she has our numbers if she wants to call."

Gigi sighed, and put her head against his arm.

"Speaking of calls, Aunt Catherine called me. She found out that I missed two weeks of school and wants to 'chat'".

"I can get you out," William offered, knowing that probably chatting with her aunt was the last thing Gigi needed.

"That's fine, I'll deal with her. Besides I haven't seen her since Thanksgiving," Gigi responded, "I might just get home late, you know how 'intense' she can be."

"I am aware."

"But we can still celebrate tomorrow, do something fun?," she said, not totally certain.

"Gigi, I am on the mood to celebrate…," his brother murmured.

"I know, William, but maybe a happy moment is all we need, don't you think?," she replied, squeezing his hand.

William smiled slightly, perhaps she was right.

Georgiana stayed with him a little while until she had to leave to see her aunt.

Alone once again, he tried to work, but that was not distracting him. He kept thinking about Lizzie and decided to linger in Pemberley, in case she would appear there or call him.

Tired of staring at the computer or his phone, he went to the rooftop to get some air. It was chilly, but he did not mind it.

He was pacing around, looking at the city, when he heard noises behind him. He turned around and saw a shadow coming from the door.

As the figure walked into the light, he realized who it was.

"Elizabeth…," he said.

"Oh, William," she replied crying.

* * *

Lizzie had not expected to encounter William there. She knew it was late, as she had not seen many people at her arrival. She had also hoped that no one would see her in that state. She hated feeling stupid, used and disappointed.

"Elizabeth," William said again.

He was not sure if he could approach her or knew what to say. He only knew that he wanted to comfort her and make her sadness go away. And kill Wickham.

When she heard her name one more time, she spoke.

"Please, forgive me."

"What? Why?," he asked disoriented.

"For treating you badly, not listening to you, putting Gigi close to him… everything."

"You don't have to apologize!," he replied.

"Of course I have to. I acted so stupidly, so blindly. I should have been more intelligent than that."

She wiped her tears, looked away and wrapped her arms around her.

"Listen, I know him and how manipulative he can be. You were with him for a long time and you trusted him," William said.

"I did and he betrayed me," she answered, trying not to cry again.

"Elizabeth," he uttered. This time he approached her and put a hand on her arm. It was until that point that he noticed that she was wearing the blue lace dress he loved on her. And that she was very cold.

"God, you are freezing! Let's go inside," William said and guided her to the door, still touching her. Lizzie felt the warmth from his touch and welcomed it.

They took the elevator and went to his office. The room was pleasantly warm and Lizzie sighed relieved. She had not realized how cold she was.

"Please sit," he said and pointed to the couch. He took the phone and called the cafeteria to get hot chocolate for her.

"Do you want something else?," he asked, still on the phone.

"No, thank you," she replied.

William hung up and looked at her. Her eyes were still watery and red, and she was rubbing her right wrist.

"Are you still cold? I can raise the temperature if you want," he offered.

"It's fine." She could not understand such hospitality from his part.

William walked to the couch and sat next to her.

"Do you remember the day I asked you about him?"

"Yes," he answered and turned to her.

"That was the day after he had told me his story. Part of me could not believe him because you could not be that horrible person he talked about. I wanted answers but you were so reluctant to talk about it, so I looked for Fitz."

"You know why I didn't want to talk about him, but maybe I should have," William responded.

"It does not matter now. When you actually tried to talk with me, I shut you down," Lizzie stopped and wiped her eyes again. She breathed deeply a couple of times before continuing.

"When I got to Fitz's office, I heard you two talking about him, and I stayed to listen. I heard how much you hated him and suddenly his story made sense. That's why I never let you explain, I felt I did not need to hear more. How idiotic..."

William exhaled and looked down to his hands. That explained why she had believed George. He could not tell her how hurt and disappointed he had felt by her actions. But now that he knew why she had acted like that, all those feelings were gone.

"And your letter. I never saw it. He took it."

William closed his hands and his knuckles became white.

"Georgiana was right. He lied because he was jealous of you. That's why he made me destroy our relationship. He saw you as a threat."

George jealous of him did not make any sense to William. It had been him who was jealous of Lizzie's boyfriend, before even knowing who he was. Besides, Lizzie had never made obvious any special feelings towards him, except for friendship. That night at the pool had been an accident and William justified her reaction because of the particular circumstance.

"You're too good to show it, but you probably hate me for bringing him back into your life," she sighed.

Looking directly into her eyes he said very serious, "I could never hate you, Elizabeth."

Lizzie held his gaze. There was something about his eyes that prevented her from looking away.

For an instant, she thought she saw affection(!) in his eyes. She did not have time to process that because someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me," William said as he stood up to open. It was the hot chocolate he had requested for her. He thanked the person and closed the door again.

"Here you have."

"Thanks," Lizzie said and starting to drink.

William walked to the panel of windows behind his desk and stared at his reflection.

He had almost given in and kissed her. He wanted to let her know that she was not alone and that she was loved. He wanted his kiss to wash away all her sadness and make things better. But kissing her now was to take advantage of the situation. She was vulnerable and he could not do that to her.

When he finally looked at her again, she was reclined in the couch with her eyes closed, holding the chocolate cup.

"Lizzie?," he murmured.

"Yes?", she answered.

"Oh, I thought you had fallen asleep."

"No, I am just very tired."

"Do you want me to drive you home?," he asked uncertain.

"No," she immediately said and straightened, "he might still be there. He did not leave when I told him to."

"That bastard!," William thought. He hated him. He breathed to calm himself and say something more.

"Is there someone you want to call? Jane perhaps?," he suggested.

"Not now, it's late for her and I don't want to worry my family. And my best friend is abroad, so... When I feel better, I'll talk to them."

"As you wish", William said. None of them spoke for a while, until Lizzie rose from the couch.

"I think I'll go now."

"Where?," he asked, worried.

"A hotel, I guess. Or I can stay here, in one of the napping pods. Thanks for listening to me," she said and walked towards the door.

"No, wait," he said.

"Yes?", she turned on her heels.

"Please, don't misinterpret this, but would you consider staying at my house?"

Lizzie frowned. That was an unexpected offering.

"I don't think I can...," she answered.

"I just don't want you to be alone if George dares to look for you. There is plenty of room; and Kate, my sister and I won't bother you. We will just be there in case you need anything."

"Ah..."

"Just for tonight. I want you safe."

She sighed. She did not want to be alone, especially after the way George had reacted. However, staying at the Darcy house was not what she had in mind. But she was exhausted.

"Okay, thanks," she finally said.

"Right," he answered, "let's go."

She nodded. William took his jacket and left his office with her.

"You don't have anything on you. Did you leave your bag in your apartment?," he asked while they were on the elevator.

"Mmm…I think my purse and my coat are in my car, I'm not sure," she said. She truly did not remember with all that had happened.

When they reached the parking lot, they went first to her car so she could retrieve her things. They were walking to his car when they both perceived an insistent beeping coming from Lizzie's bag. She slid her hand inside and found her cellphone. She had a lot of missed calls and text messages from George. She did not bother to look at them and turned off her phone.

"Is everything all right?," William asked.

"Yeah," she murmured.

William knew there was more behind her simple answer but did not push her.

They drove to his house in silence. Lizzie was looking through the window when William's phone rang. He waited until they stopped at a red light to see it.

"It's Gigi. She just got home and is waiting for me with Kate. I should probably text her that we are on our way," he said. He typed a quick reply and put the phone down.

"William, who is Kate?," she asked as she had heard that name already.

"My parents hired her as the housekeeper after I was born but she is more than that, she's family. She still takes care of the house and to some extent, of Gigi and me. She's a great woman."

"Oh, I see… so she knows him?"

"Yes, she does. And she is aware of what he did to Gigi," William said.

"And does she know about me?," Lizzie asked.

"She has heard of you before, but I haven't mentioned your relationship with Wickham to her," he replied.

"Do you think Gigi has told her about what happened today?"

"If she has, it will be with the best intentions. I'm sure Kate will try to help you in any way she can."

Lizzie sighed and looked at the window again. It was still hard to digest that William was being so nice to her despite everything, and that people around him wanted to help her.

Her mind went back to her first week at Pemberley when Fitz had told her that William looked after the people he cared about. Could George have been right for once when he said that William was still interested in her?

She closed her eyes for a minute, thinking about that, and the next thing she knew William was calling her.

"Lizzie, we are here."


	43. Chapter 43

Lizzie opened her eyes and William helped her out of the car. She realized that they were inside of the garage. William opened a door and guided Lizzie through a dim-lighted hallway.

When she stepped out of it, Lizzie saw Georgiana standing next to a woman, Kate, in the kitchen of the Darcy house.

"Lizzie," Gigi said when she saw her.

"Hello Gigi," Lizzie replied shyly.

Kate stepped forward and extended her arm.

"Hello Lizzie, I'm Kate. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Lizzie said and shook Kate's hand.

Kate was an attractive woman; with dark brown hair with some grey on it and amber eyes. She was smiling and Lizzie found it comforting.

"I think we should take Lizzie to her room, she was already sleeping in the car," William said, after greeting his family.

"Of course. Gigi and I just prepared one of the guest rooms," Kate responded.

"I'll show you, Lizzie," Gigi offered.

Lizzie nodded.

"Thanks for receiving me, Kate. William, thank you for everything," Lizzie said and followed Gigi.

William just nodded and watched go with her sister.

* * *

Lizzie crossed the spacious dining room to get to the foyer and the main staircase. The house was bigger than she had imagined, but did not have the energy to admire it.

"I felt relieved when William texted me you were coming with him. I wanted to know how you were after that..." Gigi said.

"I'll be okay, Gigi" Lizzie said. She did not want to tell her about the argument with George.

"Of course," Gigi sighed and then changed the topic, "I found some clothes that I think can fit you, so you can change to sleep."

"Thank you," she said and they continued up the stairs.

Lizzie followed her up the stairs and they walked past some doors until Gigi stopped.

"This is it, I hope you like it," she said and turned on the light of the room.

"It's gorgeous," Lizzie said. Everything in the room was a light shade of turquoise and it was very cozy.

"My mother decorated this room with her favorite color. She always said it was soothing. It's one of my favorite rooms in the house, and I thought you would be comfortable here. It has its own bathroom," Gigi commented.

"Thank you," Lizzie said once more.

"You're welcome," Gigi said, "try to sleep and rest, Lizzie. If you need anything else, we are just down the hall."

"Right, good night."

Gigi was about to leave when she turned and said, "Lizzie, I want you to know that you can think of me as a friend, even though we've just met and... you know, other things."

"Thanks," Lizzie smiled weakly in return. Gigi responded with a smile too and closed the door behind her.

Lizzie took off her coat and put it on a chair as well as her purse. On the bed were the clothes Georgiana had left for her. A pair of pajamas pants, a tank top and a Yale sweatshirt. She changed and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

She was pulling the covers off the bed when someone knocked the door. She quickly put the sweatshirt on, opened the door and saw Kate, holding a tray.

"Sorry to disturb you, Lizzie, but I forgot to ask you if you wanted something to eat or drink, so I brought you something."

"Oh, you did not have to bother. Please, come in."

Kate stepped inside and put the tray on the bed.

"I made you some tea and these are scones that I just baked."

Lizzie was not really hungry but when she looked at the food, she changed her mind. They looked delicious.

"Thank you very much, you are very kind, Kate," Lizzie said.

"It's the least I can do. Hopefully, they will make you feel better," Kate replied, "if there is something else that you need, let's us know."

"I will, thank you again."

"I'll go now. And Lizzie, maybe it's too soon to say this, but things will get better. They always do," Kate finished with a reassuring smile and left.

Lizzie sighed and sat on the bed. It was amazing how all these people that barely know her, worried and wanted to help her. For the first time after her talk with Gigi, she left safe and calm.

She drank the tea and ate one of the scones. It was truly delicious. When she finished, she got under the covers and tried to sleep.

* * *

William had stayed in the kitchen and was pouring himself a cup of tea when Kate returned.

"How are you, William?," she asked.

"I want to kill him. I couldn't stop him from hurting Gigi and he did again with Lizzie. I should have tried harder to uncover him. I could have saved her this suffering," he said in rage.

"She would be still hurt when she discovered the truth. It was just a matter of time. Lies like those could not be alive for long," she replied.

"She is right, William. Don't beat yourself up. The important thing is that she knows everything now and she's here and we can help her," Gigi said as she reappeared in the kitchen.

William did not say more but he was still feeling bad and tired. The three of them stayed in the kitchen a little longer, until William excused himself and went to his room.

When he passed in front of Lizzie's door, he stopped. He leaned in did not hear noises. He sighed relieved, he hoped Lizzie was resting.

It turned out that he could not sleep and so read until his eyes were too tired to distinguish the characters. It was not a peaceful night for him, he kept dozing and waking up. Frustrated, he decided to get more tea and went down to the kitchen.

On his way back, he heard crying coming out of Lizzie's bedroom. He wondered if he should knock but he did not want to intrude. He moved towards his room and the floor underneath him cracked.

In that moment, the door was opened and Lizzie poked her head around it. Her hands quickly wiped her eyes.

"William?," she said, "sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I... I was just coming back from the kitchen... and...," he uttered.

"You heard me," she said.

William nodded and asked if she was okay.

"I will be. This was the last time I cried because of him," Lizzie replied.

The tea that Kate had given her had helped sleep for a while. But she had woken up in the middle of the night. At first she did not recognize where she was, and then she remembered everything that had happened with George and started crying.

"Elizabeth, cry all you want now, but this will be the last time. He does not deserve your tears, he does not deserve anything from you," she said to herself.

When she was finally calming down, she heard some muffled steps and floor cracking and feared that she had woken someone. She had opened the door and met William, wearing a white t-shirt and plaid pants.

"William, I need to ask you something." There was something in the back of her head that kept bothering.

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? After the way I treated you... and... you said you wanted me safe."

William did not expect that question. Could he tell her the truth? That he was in love with her?

"I… care about you," he murmured.

Lizzie's mouth formed an "O". What? He cared about her?

William cleared his throat.

"We used to be friends, right?," he said.

"Yes," she answered.

"Well, friends care and look after each other, don't they?"

"Ah…mmm… so are we still friends?," she asked.

"Certainly, if that's what you want," he replied.

"Yes, I'd like that," she responded. She wanted to make amends with him.

"I like that too," he said.

Even in the faint light, Lizzie could feel the intensity of his eyes on her face and his nearness and that hint of affection was once again in his voice.

She did not know if her fatigue was deceiving her, but for a moment she felt that he wanted to kiss her. He seemed closer to her somehow.

She rubbed her eyes and realized he was still, in front of her. She was clearly imagining things and needed to rest.

"I won't keep you up any longer. Good night, William, and thanks again for everything," she said.

"You're welcome. See you in the morning," he smiled to her and walked away to his room.

Yes, he wanted to be friends with her again, even though he had wanted to kiss her right there. But he knew he could not tell her how he truly felt about her. Not now, it was not the time or the place.

Once all those hurtful events were behind her, he would tell her.

* * *

After her late night exchange with William, Lizzie managed to sleep, no dreams. The curtains and blinds of her room did not let the sunlight thru and so she slept in late. In fact, everyone in the house, except for Kate, slept in. She had gotten up early to go to her bakery.

The house was in complete silence until there was a loud crack and a curse.

Lizzie heard those noises close and immediately opened her eyes. She was getting up to see what that was when she heard a song, a very weird song.

She opened the door and saw someone standing in the middle of the hallway. She instantly recognized the afro.

"Fitz?," she said but he did not seem to hear her. He was holding a plate with one hand, and his phone with the other.

At that moment, Gigi came running from the other end of the hallway.

"Fitz! Wait," she cried behind him.

"GGD! I was waiting for you! Come on!"

There was another noise and William stepped out of his room.

"What's going on?", he asked, still somnolent.

"Sorry, Lizzie, William, this wasn't supposed to happen," Georgiana apologized and took the phone from Fitz's hand and turned the music off.

"Gigi, what are you talking ab...?" He started to say and then by the corner of his eye he finally saw Lizzie standing there. What was Lizzie Bennet doing in the Darcy house at that time in the morning? His jaw fell open and the plate almost fell.

"Good morning, Fitz," Lizzie spoke.

"Hello, Lizzie?", he managed to say and looked back and forth between William and Gigi, looking for an explanation.

William approached the group and looked at Lizzie. He now knew what was happening.

"I'm sorry Fitz woke you up, Lizzie. He had good intentions," he said, running a hand through his hair, as if he was thinking what to say next.

"It's just that... it's my birthday," he finished.


	44. Chapter 44

"Oh... Happy birthday," Lizzie's words sounded more like a question than a statement. Somehow the situation made more sense now. She hesitated to hug him, but at the end decided not to do it. Instead she put her hand quickly on his arm.

"Thank you," he answered and gave her a small smile.

"Well, since we are on that topic... Happy birthday, big brother!," Gigi exclaimed and hugged William.

"Thanks, Gigi," William said as he squeezed her gently.

"Happy birthday, man," Fitz started, "Sorry about the music."

"That's okay, Fitz, don't worry. Thanks," William replied.

"Yeah, what happened to you? I texted you yesterday to cancel this," Georgiana said and smacked Fitz on the arm.

"Hey, be careful!," he yelled, "you don't want to drop this!"

"Mmm, Brandon's famous cheesecake cupcakes! I'll take one," she exclaimed and tried to take one.

"No, no. These are for the birthday boy," Fitz said, moving the plate away from her.

Lizzie saw the whole scene taking place in front of her and felt that she was intruding that family scene.

"I should go… ," Lizzie said, to nobody in particular.

"No, you don't have to go."

"What? No, stay."

William and Gigi said at the same time.

"I don't want to impose. You were kind enough to letting me stay the night, but you probably have plans for today and I don't want to spoil them. I am fine, I can leave."

"Lizzie, it's fine. We don't want you to go," Gigi said.

"Yeah, Lizzie, stay," even Fitz said, despite the fact that he still did not know what she was doing there.

"I…. it would be nice if you stay, but we won't pressure you," William added. Of course, he did not want her to leave but he was not going to push her to accept.

Lizzie then remembered their conversation. They were friends again, and friends celebrated each other birthdays, right? Perhaps what she needed now was to have a nice time and occupy her mind.

"All right," she said, and William beamed with happiness.

"Perfect," Gigi said, "breakfast in ten, everybody!"

"I'll see you guys downstairs," Fitz commented.

"Mmm, Fitz, wait. Can I speak to you for a second?," Lizzie said.

"Of course," he answered and gave the cupcakes to William. He and Gigi got the hint to leave them alone.

Inside her room, Lizzie apologized to Fitz for her recent behavior and explained why she was with the Darcys.

When he heard about what George had done, he got very angry, and accepted her apology. He also told her that she had his full support and help in case she needed. Lizzie thanked him and was glad that she had fixed things between them.

Fitz excused himself and left her so she could change. Lizzie brushed her teeth, washed her face and tried to do something with her hair. She did not want to wear her dress again and wondered if Gigi would lend her something. The lace dress had been a Christmas present from him.

Lizzie got out of her room and walked in the direction she had seen Georgiana leave, but there were many doors and could not tell where her room was. She was about to call her name when Gigi opened her door, ready for breakfast.

"Hey, Lizzie, do you need something?," she asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you have some clothes I can borrow. I don't want to wear that dress again."

"Sure, let's see," she said and invited Lizzie into her room. The room was bigger than Lizzie's and she could tell that it had belonged to a teenager. Almost everything was pink, and there were boy band posters on the walls.

"I know what you are thinking," Gigi said, "too pink."

Lizzie laughed, and was surprised that she could do that.

"Yeah, I know! After my parents died, I never stayed here long enough to redecorate. But once I finish college, I'll do it," Gigi said as she went through her closet.

"Oh! I think I found something!," Gigi said excited, "I have this pair of jeans, which I think can fit you, and this sweater that I just got. What do you think?"

The sweater was asymmetrical and was the same color as the room Lizzie had stayed in. It was pretty.

Gigi offered her bathroom for Lizzie to change. Lizzie took off the sweatshirt and pajamas and changed. The sweater was perfect and the pants fitted, although they were a little long for her because Georgiana was taller than her. She just needed to arrange the hem.

When she came out, Gigi gave her an approbatory nod.

"I also found these shoes. I remember you were wearing heels?," Gigi commented, holding a pair of nude flats.

"Yes, I was. Thank you, Gigi," Lizzie said and put on the shoes. Luckily, she and Lizzie had the same shoe size.

"You're welcome. Want to downstairs now?"

Lizzie nodded and they left the bedroom. Lizzie looked around and finally noticed how big the house was.

"Your house is beautiful and... very big," Lizzie remarked.

"Mmm... yeah, it is. My dad bought it because it reminded him of his family house in England," Gigi replied.

"England?"

"Yes, that's where my family comes from. William can tell you more about it, he knows more than me," Gigi added, "Anyway, maybe we can show you around if you like. I think you'll like the library."

Lizzie nodded. Seeing the spacious and rich place where George had spent his childhood made her kind of understand how he felt towards the Darcys.

When they arrived to the kitchen, Fitz was standing by the stove, cooking, and William was preparing the table.

"William, what are you doing? It's your birthday, we should be doing that!", Gigi exclaimed.

"It's all right, Gigi. That does not mean I cannot do things," he replied and looked at them.

Instantly, Lizzie noticed that he was wearing his glasses, and that he looked very casual, with a dark blue sweater and jeans. She had never seen him like that before.

"Let me help," Lizzie offered and walked towards him.

Gigi knew that the last thing in Lizzie's mind was a new relationship but she hoped that maybe later she would be willing to give his brother a chance. So she left them alone and helped Fitz with the food.

"You have a beautiful house," Lizzie said as she arranged the cutlery.

"Thank you," William replied.

Lizzie noticed on the table the plate with the cupcakes and a tray with more scones. On top of them, there was a note that said "Happy Birthday, William. Love, Kate."

"Kate is really great, as you said."

"Yes, she is. I'm glad you think that."

"And she is a very good baker, too. The scones that she gave were delicious."

William smiled at her and was about to say something more, when Fitz spoke.

"Food is ready!"

Gigi put down plates with eggs and beacon for everyone, and Fitz brought the coffee.

"Thanks, Fitz, it all looks really good," William said while he held Lizzie's chair so she could sit.

Lizzie was surprised by his action and thanked him. When they were all seated, Gigi rubbed her hands together and grabbed a cupcake.

"Finally!" she said and took a bite, "Mmm, they are so good, as always. Tell Brandon."

William and Fitz both laughed at her actions.

"Don't worry, GGD, you can tell him later. He's coming for dinner," Fitz added.

"Mmm… can I ask who is Brandon?," Lizzie said shyly.

"Of course, Lizzie," Fitz said, "He's my boyfriend, he was at Bing's wedding…"

"Oh, sure, I remember him now," Lizzie replied. She actually remembered seeing another man with William's group during the wedding, but she had not asked who he was and nobody told her either.

Fitz continued, "So, he's a lawyer and is working on a case right now. That's why he could not make it for breakfast."

"I see. Well, I can't wait to tell him about the cheese cupcakes, they are very good," she replied, "and I am pretty sure Jane need this recipe, she likes to cook too."

With that, Lizzie broke the ice and they all started to talk and eat. Every now and then, she noticed William's eyes on her, but she was not uncomfortable. She was feeling at ease with his family and was happy for deciding to stay.

At some point, she asked Fitz about the song he had played for William early.

"Ah, that's a birthday tradition that we have," he answered.

"No, it's your tradition, because you are the only one to participate," William added.

Fitz rolled his eyes at him. Lizzie repressed her laugh; she never imagined seeing someone roll its eyes at the CEO of Pemberley Digital.

"Anyway…as I was saying, I grew tired of the same old "Happy Birthday" song and I started to look for different versions of the song. So, when it's Darcy's birthday, I play something new."

"Well, this last one was a little bit…," Gigi said.

"Funky?," Lizzie completed. Gigi nodded and laughed with her.

When they finished eating, they cleaned the table and then Fitz asked William what he wanted to do before dinner.

"We did not make any specific plans," he replied, looking at Gigi, "just spending time together before Gigi leaves tomorrow."

"In that case, I need to get my supplies of chocolate for the semester. What if we go to Ghirardelli, we walk around the city and then come back here? Kate would be back by then."

"Lizzie, is that okay with you, or do you prefer to stay?," William asked her.

"I think I need chocolate too," she replied, shyly.

"All right," he said in return.

"I'll just get my bag, be right back," she added and left for her room.

She decided to turn on her phone and saw another bunch of calls from George, and thankfully, none for her family. For a minute, she thought that he might call her mother or her sisters to force her to talk to him. And then she thought, what if they ran into George in the city? She did not want to see him.

"No, I am not hiding," she said to herself. Besides, San Francisco was big enough to reduce the likelihood of that encounter.

She put her phone back on her purse and went to meet the others.

* * *

_The song Fitz played for William is "Happy Birthday" by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Also, William's birthday is February 8._


	45. Chapter 45

The trip to Ghirardelli had been nice. Fitz and Gigi were continuously making funny comments and that kept Lizzie distracted. But once, they arrived to the square, Lizzie found very difficult not to notice all the couples walking around.

She felt a jab of pain in her chest. She had been there with him. She had truly loved him and her heart was deeply hurt. She stopped for a moment to breathe, and in an instant she felt William next to her.

Lizzie expected him to say something or ask her if she was okay, but he did not. She mentally thanked him for that because she did not want to feel more vulnerable that she already felt. She was trying very hard to be strong.

Georgiana and Fitz were already by the door when they noticed that they were alone. They turned and waited for Lizzie and William to join them.

Lizzie breathed deeply and said to him, "Shall we?"

William nodded, put a comforting hand on her back and walked with her to the store.

"Hey, Lizzie, which ones do you like better?," Gigi asked and took her to the counters.

William stayed with Fitz, who was looking around to decide what to get for Brandon.

"You're staring," he suddenly said.

"Sorry, what?", William asked, coming out of his daydreaming.

"You're staring _at her_," Fitz accentuated.

"Oh," William replied and removed his glasses to rub his eyes, "I did not notice, do you think she noticed? I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"Not now, Gigi is keeping her busy, but she might if you continue."

William sighed. It was hard not to look at her, especially when he had her so close.

"I just wish the present circumstances were different. I longed to see this scene, Lizzie being happy around my family and my friends, with me. But this is just a mirage."

"She will recover, William, just as Gigi did. And when that happens what you just said could be real. Just don't give up again," Fitz added.

"No, I won't," William said firmly.

Fitz patted his friend on the arm, satisfied with his answer. He picked up a bag with assorted chocolates and paid for it.

However, Gigi was still deciding and Fitz and William waited for them outside the store. When they finally came out, Gigi was holding a bigger bag than Lizzie's.

"My God! Gigi! How much chocolate did you get? You're going to get fat, you know?," Fitz teased.

Gigi smacked him on the arm and said, "Ugh! This is my last semester in college, okay? So I need all the chocolate I can get!"

Lizzie, Fitz and William laughed at her response.

The weather was pleasant, so Gigi suggested going to the nearest park. Lizzie started walking with Fitz, with Gigi and William behind them. Since the four of them had been to the park when they were children, they were sharing some stories.

At some point, Fitz's phone buzzed and split from the group. Lizzie continued to walk alone until she realized William was again by her side. She remembered when Georgiana had told her that her brother had not left her side after the incident with George. In his own way, he continued to look after her.

She looked ahead and saw that Gigi had taken Fitz by the arm and was pulling him forward to look at some dogs that were up for adoption.

"Your sister reminds me a lot of my younger sister. They are both very energetic and easy to like," Lizzie said.

William smiled at her comment. He was glad that Lizzie liked his sister.

"And not to mention their ability to always get their way," she added. Apparently, Fitz did not really want to be around dogs.

"Oh, yes. All the time…," he added, looking at them.

"Fitz had a bad experience with a dog when he was six, and I don't think he has forgotten. And Gigi," he sighed, "she always wanted a dog when she was little, however when my parents told her that she needed to take care of it all by herself, she immediately changed her mind."

Lizzie smiled, "The same happened with Lydia, but then she managed to convince my father to get a cat instead."

"As you said, they always get their way," William said.

They continued to walk in silence, until he spoke again.

"Lizzie, are you enjoying… I mean, are you…?," he just wanted to know if she was enjoying their little outing, but could not find the right words. Fortunately, she put a hand on his arm and he shut up.

"It's fine, William. It's been… calming. And I'm feeling better, not much, but better."

"Okay," he said and squeezed her hand, affectionately.

She freed her hand and he suffered from the lost of contact.

"Hey, happy birthday, again" Lizzie said as she reached for the Ghirardelli bag and took out a smaller bag.

"Gigi told me that these are your favorite", she added and gave him the bag. Lizzie was right; William liked the combination between dark chocolate and mint.

"Thank you, but you did not have to get me anything," he said.

"I know, but I wanted to," she replied and gave him a smile. He tried really hard not to blush at that.

"Thanks, Lizzie," he finally said, "Do you want to try one?"

"Sure."

He opened the bag, took one square and broke in two.

"Here you have, in case you don't like it."

Lizzie bit her piece and made a funny face.

William chuckled, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, it actually gets better. It was just unexpected," she added and licked her lips.

William had to turn away so she would not see him flush.

"Well, you're welcome to have another piece," he said and started making small talk to distract her. They did not notice when Fitz and Gigi left them behind.

"I thought you had planned to spend time with your sister," Lizzie noted, after a while of walking.

"Mmm, yeah…," William said. He had not remembered his sister or Fitz because he was enjoying the conversation with Lizzie.

"I don't see them around," Lizzie added. They had reached the limit of the park and were facing the sea.

"Let me call …" and in that moment, his phone rang, "It's Gigi."

Lizzie turned to watch the sea and the bridge, as to give him some privacy.

"Gigi, where are you?," he said to his sister.

"We are going back to Ghirardelli square," Gigi replied.

"What? You should have said something," he responded dryly.

"I know, but you looked so cute together, eating chocolate and laughing that we thought it was better we did not disturb you," she explained.

"Georgiana…," he said dryly.

"Sorry, William! I know… it's not the right time, sorry!"

William exhaled, "It's okay. So what are you going to do now?"

"Brandon called and he's done with work and he wants to meet us for lunch. So, why don't you guys wait there? Fitz and I will get the car and pick you up."

"Okay, call me again when you are near," William finished.

Gigi said good-bye and hung up.

Lizzie turned to see him when she felt him near.

"So?," she asked.

"They are getting the car and will pick up us for lunch."

"Perfect," she said, smiling and returned to look at the sea.

William just stayed there close to her. His body was facing the ocean, but his eyes were on Lizzie. He liked the way her red hair shone with the sun. And her face was way more relaxed of what it had been the day before.

He hoped that he was in part responsible for that change and immediately felt guilty for feeling happy about that.

He lost track of the time they stayed there and was finally brought back to reality by Gigi's ring tone.

"Lizzie, are you ready to go?," he asked, after looking at his phone.

"Yes," she replied, giving him a little smile.


	46. Chapter 46: Sisterly support

When the four of them arrived to the restaurant, Brandon was already there. He greeted Fitz and Georgiana and then hugged William for his birthday.

"Hi, Lizzie. It's a pleasure to at last officially meet you," he said and gave her his hand.

"Hello, Brandon, nice to meet you too," she responded and shook his hand. Brandon was as tall as William, but he had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Brandon, Lizzie wanted to ask you something," Fitz said, playfully.

"Oh, yeah? What it is?," he responded, grinning at her.

Lizzie hesitated before speaking. Fitz had caught her out of guard.

"Mmm... I loved you cheese cakes," she said, remembering what she had said during breakfast.

"Thank you very much," he replied, "it's my own recipe."

"Oh... would you mind sharing it? For Jane, she really likes cook and bake."

"Of course not, Lizzie. Let me tell you all about them," Brandon said and escorted her into the restaurant.

Once inside, Brandon sat next to Lizzie as he was relating how he had come up with the recipe. And Gigi, in order not to make things uncomfortable for his brother, took the other available seat.

"So, Lizzie, this place has really great salads, and since Kate is cooking dinner, you might want to leave some space," Fitz said after Brandon finished with his story.

"Okay, thanks of the advice," she responded, looking at the menu. She was not particularly hungry, and asked Gigi if she wanted to share something with her.

They enjoyed their meal and the conversation. Brandon was very much like Fitz, Lizzie realized. He liked to tease a lot, and she heard his funny stories that involved his boyfriend and William too.

William did not want to be embarrassed in front of Lizzie, but when he saw her smile and laugh, nothing mattered.

When they finished eating, they returned to William's house. Fitz drove back with Brandon, and Lizzie drove with William and Gigi.

As Georgiana had said, Kate had already returned from her bakery and as soon as she heard them in the house, she ran to congratulate William. She kissed on the cheek and hugged him tightly, despite the difference in size.

Lizzie was touched by the scene, and she was glad that William and Georgiana had another person in their lives who loved and cared for them as their mother would have. That made her think of her family and decided that she was feeling strong enough to tell them what had happened.

She took her phone and noticed a message from Lydia, _hey Lizzie, where are you? George just called and he sounded worried because he does not know about you. You okay? Call me ASAP. _

"Please, excuse me, but I need to talk with my sisters," she announced to the group.

"Of course," William said back to her.

Lizzie was going to get back to her room, when her phone made a sound and died.

"Oh, my battery is over...," Lizzie said.

"I'll give you my charger," Gigi said, "We have the same phone."

"Great, thanks," Lizzie replied.

"I have a better idea, let's go to the library," William suddenly added.

"Sure," Lizzie nodded and followed him through the house.

"There is a computer there and you video call your sisters. And since Gigi always misplaces her charger, I have a spare one," he said.

"Thanks, William."

They finally arrived to a wooden door, and William opened it for her.

"This is… beautiful," Lizzie said as soon as she saw the room. Three walls were completely covered with books, and the fourth was a window panel, that opened to the garden. There was a desk with the computer, and two couches. This light coming through the window made a perfect ambience to read and relax.

"This is probably my favorite spot in the house. I spent a lot of time with my parents here," he mentioned.

Lizzie just gave him a smile as a response.

"All right," William sighed to change the topic, "you can use Domino. And the charger must be here." He opened a drawer from the desk and found it.

"Here, you go. If you need anything else, let me know," he added before turning to the door.

"Thank you," Lizzie said one last time and sat in front of the computer.

She logged into Domino, and while she waited to establish the call with Jane and Lydia, she decided to look at George's last message.

It said that he was very sorry and wanted to fix things between them, that he loved her. But he gave no indication that he had left the apartment. Lizzie breathed several times to calm herself and deleted all his messages.

Lydia was the first to pick up the call and she appeared on the screen.

"Lizzie, where are you? George is worried about you," she immediately said.

"Lydia, let me get Jane first and I'll explain things."

"Is everything all right?," Lydia asked.

"Wait," Lizzie said.

"Lizzie! I'm glad you called. I was thinking about you," the smiling face of Jane appeared on the screen, "oh, hi Lydia! So nice to see you both!"

"Hi Jane. Now Lizzie, can you please explain what's going on now."

"What are you talking about?," Jane asked, puzzled, "wait, where are you, Lizzie? That's not your apartment."

"No, I am not there," Lizzie sighed.

"Then where are you?," Lydia insisted.

"I'm in William Darcy's house... with his family," Lizzie replied.

Jane's mouth became an "O", but Lydia spoke.

"Darcy's house? Why are you there?"

Lizzie breathed deeply before answering.

"I found out certain things about George, very bad things, and I ended our relationship."

"Oh, my God!," Jane cried.

"What?!," Lydia seconded her oldest sister.

Lizzie proceeded to relate everything that had happened: George's lies about William, her eye-opening conversation with Georgiana and her confrontation with her ex-fiancé. The only things she omitted were the details of her relationship with Gigi; her sisters did not need to know that.

"Son of a b…!", Jane yelled.

Lizzie and Lydia gasped. They had never heard her sister swear.

"I can't believe he would do all that! That he would fool us all," Jane said.

"Yes, I really thought he was true to you. And he even had the nerve to call me because he pretended to be worried about you. I'm so going to kick his stupid, sorry ass," Lydia added.

"I will kick his ass too, how did he dare to hurt my sister?!," Jane cried.

Lizzie was very grateful to hear her sisters' support.

"Anyway, if he tries to contact you, don't reply to him. I just hope he has not called Mom and involve her in this mess."

"He has not. I just talked to her, and she does not know," Jane said.

"Good, I still don't want to tell her, or Dad," Lizzie added.

"Lizzie, you still had not told us why are you in Darcy's house," Lydia said.

"Oh, yes... After I left my apartment, I went to Pemberley and ran into him. We talked for a while, and when I told him I was leaving, he offered his house."

"That's very thoughtful of him," Jane said, "I'm glad you are not alone."

"Yes, he has been very nice. All his family, in fact. Gigi is here too."

"I remember her from the wedding, she was super nice and fun," Lydia said, "I can't believe he hurt her too."

The Bennet sisters stayed in silence, for a while.

"So, what are planning to do next?," Lydia finally asked.

"Well, I can't stay here much longer, I don't want to be burden. I will stay in a hotel if necessary," Lizzie replied.

"Wait, today is William's birthday, right? Bing mentioned that this morning," Jane said.

"Yes, it is. That's why I don't want to bother him any more," her sister answered.

"Oh, Lizzie! I wish you haven't gone through this," Jane complained, "I wish I could be there with you."

"Me too. Stupid job! I am supposed to be in Miami tomorrow," Lydia said, "But it's just one week. When I am done, I'll fly straight to San Francisco."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I know you both are here with me," Lizzie replied.

"I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too, nerdy sister."

"I love you both, a lot. I'll call you tomorrow when I am settled, okay?"

The sisters said their good byes and Lizzie finished the call. She had not cried but her eyes were watery and did not want to worry the others. So she stayed there a little longer.

When she felt more serene, she left the library and found everyone in the living room.

"Hey, Lizzie, we were just deciding what to do before dinner. Do you have a preference?," Gigi asked when she saw her. She wanted to ask her about her call with her sisters, but felt she would be intruding.

"No really. I guess it's up to William to decide, it's his birthday," Lizzie responded.

"Whatever you choose, it's fine with me," he said to all.

"We can watch TV," Fitz said.

"What about a movie?," Brandon suggested.

William's face illuminated.

"What if we watch Pemberley's mini series?"

"That's a great idea! I heard so much about it," Kate said.

"But it's not finished yet, William," Lizzie spoke shyly.

"I know, but I have the edited versions of the first three chapters, I guess that will be enough for now," he responded, "But if it bothers you, we won't watch them. It's your work after all."

Lizzie shook her head, "No, it's team work, our work, remember?"

William smiled at the recollection of that conversation.

"Okay, then…," Gigi said, "let's go to the TV room."

"I'll just get the DVDs," her brother said.

"William, can I talk to you for a second?," Lizzie asked.

"Of course."

Gigi shared an understanding look with Kate, and everyone left for the TV room.

"I read George's last text, and I don't think he has left my apartment. I was planning to get back there tonight, but with that, I don't think I can, at least for now," Lizzie started.

William closed his hands with anger. What did George need to get out of her life? Money? Whatever it was, he knew him and knew that he was not going to give up that easily.

"So, what I want to ask you is if I can stay another night," Lizzie's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"Lizzie, you don't need to ask. You're welcome here as long as you want," William replied.

"Thank you, but it'll be one more night. You have done a lot for me, and I have to deal with my own problems."

As much as he did not want her to leave, he also understood how she felt staying in his house, with Georgiana gone. Yes, they were friends now; but he was still her boss and that probably made her anxious.

"As you wish, Lizzie, I won't force you," he said, "But can I ask where and what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking on getting some of my things and stay in hotel until he leaves. The lease is under my name, so there must be a way to make him go," Lizzie answered, "I think…"

William stayed silent for a second, thinking.

"This is what I propose," he finally said to her, "you can ask Brandon about the apartment, he must know what to do. And tomorrow, after dropping Gigi at the airport, Fitz and I can take you to your apartment and be there for you."

In that moment, Lizzie felt an immense gratitude towards him and got so mad at her for ever believing that he was a bad person.

"Yes, I'll appreciate that, thank you very much," Lizzie said and grinned at him.

"That's settled then," he finished and smiled back to her.


	47. Chapter 47

Lizzie waited for William while he retrieved the DVDs and together they arrived to the TV room. Fitz and Brandon were sitting together in one couch, while Kate and Gigi were in the larger one. Lizzie supposed that they wanted William to seat with them, and so she sat alone on the sofa.

William turned on the projector and the DVD player and then introduced the first disk.

Lizzie was a little nervous because only the Pemberley team had seen the mini series and they already knew what was it about. This was the first time that other people would watch it.

She kept glancing at the others and realized that they were very interested in the story, and she felt happy. And then when Lydia appeared on the screen, she felt again proud of her sister.

When the first episode finished, after an hour, everyone turned around and complimented Lizzie and William for their work. Lizzie blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Can we watch the next one?," Gigi asked, almost impatiently.

"Sure," William replied and went to change the disk.

They watched another episode together, and then Kate excused herself.

"I'm sorry to go, but I need to finish working on dinner. Very nice job, Lizzie," she said.

"I'll help you," Gigi offered.

"No, stay and enjoy," Kate said and walked to the door.

Lizzie decided to take a break and followed her.

"I'll be glad to help you," she said to Kate.

"You don't have to, you are guest."

"Please, you have been very kind to me, this is the least I can do," Lizzie responded.

"Okay," Kate said.

Lizzie followed her to the kitchen.

"So, what can I help you with?", Lizzie asked.

"Well, the cake is ready. I was just going to cut some carrots and celery, and make William's favorite, chicken wings."

"Excuse me, what?," Lizzie exclaimed, stupefied.

"Chicken wings."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, mmm… I never thought William liked wings. It's not very CEO-like," Lizzie said.

"Well, he is a CEO but that does not define who he is," Kate replied.

"You're totally right. It was just surprising," Lizzie commented.

Kate wanted to say that there were a lot of things about William that would surprise her, but she kept her mouth shut.

"So, I will do the wings and you can help with the veggies, what do you think?," Kate asked.

"All right," Lizzie said.

Kate gave everything she needed and Lizzie started to work.

"William told me that you started working for his parents after he was born," she casually said.

"Yes, I was twenty-two years old, and William was six months old," Kate responded.

"Oh, and how did you meet them?"

"Well, my mom worked as a receptionist in Pemberley and I was finishing my Bachelor in Child and Youth Care when she died because of cancer."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Lizzie," Kate said softly.

"Anyway, my older sister was already married at the time and had moved to Maryland, so I was alone here. When Mr. Darcy, William Sr. learned about my mother, he paid for the rest of my studies. When I finished school, Ann Darcy asked me if I want to work for them, taking care of William while I found another job."

"I obviously accepted and I fell in love with their little baby as soon as I met him. I realized that they needed help running this big house, because they worked a lot and I decided to stay here. That was probably one of the best decision of my life."

"Wow, they were really good people."

"They truly were; their death was a great loss, for us all."

"And you never thought of marrying and having your own family?," Lizzie said without thinking. When she realized that, she immediately apologized, "Please, excuse me, Kate! I did not mean to ask that…"

"Don't worry, Lizzie, I get that question a lot. I did date but I just never met the right man; I mean, until now. And after the death of their parents, I could not leave William and Georgiana. The Darcys are the family that I chose to have. But now that they are both adults, they don't need me as they used to and things will change."

"But I can tell how much you mean to them, it's pretty obvious," Lizzie stated.

"Yes, I know, and they are very important to me too, they are like my children. And as such, I can't stay with them forever, they have to make their own lives and I have to continue with my mine."

Kate finished with the preparation of the wings and she put them in the oven.

"It will take an hour or so. Do you want to help with the table?," she asked Lizzie.

"Of course."

Working together, their task was finished quickly.

"Great, let's take a break. I made some lemonade," Kate offered.

They returned to the kitchen and sat on the bench, in silence. Lizzie had enjoyed talking with Kate, but she felt she needed to address the elephant in the room.

"Kate, I want to talk about..."

"George," Kate sighed, "I understand."

Lizzie nodded.

"Well, I obviously met him when he was a child, before his father passed away. I think he was five at the time. He was very sweet but I could tell he was missing something. After his father died, my suspicions became certain. He was very neglected by his mother."

"I did not know that, he never spoke of her," Lizzie said.

"As I told you, their relationship was not the greatest, and she went away when George finished high school. I really don't know if anyone try to look for her, but she never came back."

"I tried to help him while he was in this house, which was pretty much of the time. I thought I helped because he seemed happier."

"However, when he and William reached puberty, something changed. I thought it was that phase and the hormones, the girls. I tried to reach for him again. But he did not let me and I respected his decision. Pushing him would have not made things better."

"Then, they went to college. I only know what William has told me but it seems that his behavior did not change. When he returned to San Francisco, he was so different form the little boy I used to know. He was so full of himself, very proud. It was as if he felt that he did not have to work to get the things he wanted out of life."

"And you know what happened later. With William and Georgiana," Kate murmured.

"When I confronted him, his words made me think that he was jealous of them," Lizzie said to her.

"Maybe, he is. The Darcys never made a distinction with him. But I think it was pretty obvious to him how much they loved their children, and he resented that he did not have that. Or the money. William Sr. was going to help him, but William and Georgiana were going to get the company. My best guess is that the combination of all these made him change and behave the way he did."

"It enrages me to know what he did to Gigi. And you don't know how much I wish I never encountered him again. How I wish I never loved him," Lizzie uttered.

"I understand you Lizzie, but you should not hate him. You know what a powerful feeling like that can do. We can't stop bad things from happening but we can learn from them. Besides, sometimes they bring good things. Maybe this experience will show you what have you been missing and what you need now."

Lizzie's mind briefly drifted to William, but was distracted by the sound of steps. It was Brandon.

"Oh, hi. I just came to get water," he said, assuming that he had interrupting something.

"There's lemonade if you want," Lizzie offered.

"Great, thank you," he answered.

Lizzie took that opportunity to talk with him.

"Brandon, I have a question, a legal question."

"Excuse me," Kate said and disappeared.

Lizzie proceeded to explain her situation with George and the apartment.

"Mmm, this is outside my area of expertise, but this what I know. Even though his name is not on the lease, he has lived there for months and contributed to the rent and that complicates things."

"Okay," Lizzie breathed.

"You will have to give him a notice to vacate the place. If he does not obey, which we know might be the case, then you will have to involve your landlord and go through an eviction process. And that's going to take some time."

"How long?," she asked.

"At least a month."

Lizzie grew exasperated and put her head between her hands.

"A month? I can't stay in a hotel for a month! I'm homeless..."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. But if you need a place to stay, you can count on Fitz and me. We have a spare room. Or you could stay here. I'm sure Kate and William would not mind."

"He's right," Kate suddenly said. Both Lizzie and Brandon turned to see her.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hear your conversation," Kate apologized. She was coming back to the kitchen and happened to overhear the last part of their talk.

"You know you can stay here, Lizzie, as long as you need."

"But I don't know how long this whole thing will take, I can't ask this of you or William. Besides, I already told him that I was leaving tomorrow."

"He would not mind the chance of plans. Remember that we are here to help you," Kate said.

Lizzie sighed. She did not have another choice. She did not want to bother Charlotte's family, and being in a hotel for a month was too much. She reconsidered Kate's offer.

"Thank you, Kate. I'll repay your kindness somehow," Lizzie said.

"You don't have to do that. I'm glad you are staying," Kate replied.

"If that's okay with you, Lizzie, I can talk with Samantha, one of my colleagues at the firm. She has more experience dealing with this sort of cases."

"Yes, that would be very helpful, thank you Brandon."

"No problem," Brandon smiled and returned to the TV room.

* * *

Soon after that, the oven made a sound, indicating that the wings were done. And that sound seemed to have alerted the others because Lizzie heard their voices.

Gigi appeared in the kitchen and asked if they needed help to get the food. Kate handed her the plate with the vegetables and the dressing.

"I can't wait to see the rest of the mini series. It's very good, Lizzie," she said.

"Thanks, Gigi. It'll be probably be finished in a month."

"Great," Georgiana replied and walked to the dining room.

"No, William, stay here and sit down," Lizzie heard her say.

"He must be asking if he can help," Kate laughed. She finished putting some of the wings in the sauce. She gave one tray to Lizzie and they went to the dining room.

In there, they found Gigi next to William at the table. Kate put her tray on the table and sat next to him. Lizzie did the same thing and took the seat at Kate's left. Fitz and Brandon appeared together and joined them.

William looked around the table and felt very happy. It had been a long time since he had since his house full of people. Especially, full of people that he loved and cared about.

"Well, I won't make a speech, but I'll just say: Happy birthday, William!," Kate exclaimed.

They all laughed and thanked her for cooking.

Kate's wings were probably some of the best Lizzie had ever had. But the best part was seeing William trying to eat them with as much propriety as possible. She wondered how that could be his favorite food if he had so much trouble eating it.

Most of the wings were gone by the time Kate reminded them of dessert. Then everyone stopped eating and went to wash their hands.

Kate got up and came back with a cake, covered with white frosting and with two candles shaped as the number 2 and 7 on top. Fitz started to sing Happy Birthday and Lizzie joined them, as well as the rest of the party.

"Now, make a wish," Georgiana said.

William smiled at her, closed his eyes for a second and blew off the candles.

"This is his favorite too," Kate said to Lizzie and pointed to the cake. When she started cutting the pieces, Lizzie realized it was red velvet. It was her favorite too.

They were enjoying a nice conversation while eating the cake.

It was getting late and Fitz and Brandon said goodbye to everyone. Lizzie noticed when William pulled his friend apart and talked with him. He was probably informing him of their plan for the next day.

Gigi hugged his brother one last time and went to her room to finish packing. Kate offered to help her and left William alone with Lizzie.

"I hope you enjoyed your day," Lizzie said.

"Yes, I did. And I hope you're feeling better," he answered.

"Yes, all of you helped a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I have to tell you something, William. I talked with Brandon and apparently getting George out of my apartment is not going to be easy," Lizzie said and explained what Brandon had said to her.

"I know I told you that I was leaving tomorrow, but with this new information, it seems I am homeless. So…"

"Stay here," William said quickly, interrupting her. Lizzie smiled faintly at his response.

"I mean… I already told that you're very welcome in this house and I am happy to help in any way I can."

Lizzie lifted her hand and touched him on the arm.

"You're a great man, you know?," she said, looking directly at his eyes.

He did not know what to say.

"Thank you for your hospitality and friendship."

Lizzie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, William," she added and left to her room.

William stayed in his place, flushed and dumbstruck.

Could he dare to hope? She looked happy, at ease when she was with him. he knew it was too soon to think about that, but it was difficult to repress his thoughts about a future with her.

She just had told him that she was getting better, but he feared that as long as George was in her present, she would not be ready to entertain thoughts of a new relationship.

He just needed to wait and be patient and be there for her. And do not give up this time.


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning everyone woke up early. Kate said good-bye to Gigi before leaving to her bakery. Fitz arrived shortly after that. After a quick breakfast, Lizzie, Gigi, Fitz and William left for the airport.

The night before, Lizzie had taken a shower and fell asleep immediately. She was feeling relaxed when she woke up and was trying to stay like this for the rest of the day. Although the possibility of seeing George made her uneasy.

At the airport, Gigi hugged Lizzie and asked her to remain in communication. She then said goodbye to William and Fitz and disappeared inside the gate.

They returned to the car and drove in silence to her apartment. When they arrived to her building, they found the doorman dealing with the elevator's technician.

Lizzie walked towards him and casually asked him if he had seen George that day. He shook his head, more preoccupied with the elevator.

"He said he has not seen him. But that can mean that he is inside," Lizzie told Fitz and William.

"So, what do you want to do?," Fitz asked.

"Let's go up," Lizzie said and walked to the stairs. Fitz and William followed her. She was not going to stop now.

They reached her door, and she braced herself to knock. They waited but no one opened it.

"All right, let's do this," Lizzie uttered and opened the door with her key.

Everything was as she had left it, except that the documents she had shown George and the ring were gone.

"What can we do?," William asked, wanting to help.

"Just wait here, I'll be quick," she replied and disappeared inside what must have been the bedroom.

She had made a mental list of what she did not want to leave behind and what she needed. She took out two suitcases from the closet and started putting her clothes in them. She ran to the bathroom and threw all her things in a bag, as well as the small amount of pieces of jewelry that she owned.

She closed the suitcases and moved them to the living room and saw William standing by the bookcase, looking at some photographs.

While waiting for her, he could not help but think of the life she had had with George in that place. The apartment was nice and he could tell that a woman had done the decorating. They had a lot of photographs, probably George's work. But the photographs in the bookcase were of just the two of them, or her family with him. In all of them, Lizzie seemed happy.

Fitz cleared his throat and William turned to see Lizzie.

"Is that all?," he asked, pointing at the suitcases.

"Almost," she answered. She still needed to get her computer and personal documents.

After ten minutes, she was ready to leave. She had double-checked and hoped she had not forgotten something.

William and Fitz took the suitcases, while Lizzie locked the door.

"Wait, I have to leave the notice," she remembered, "Go downstairs, I'll be there in a second."

She opened her apartment again, searched for the piece of paper in her bag, and left on the kitchen table.

She was walking down the stairs, when she heard George voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Step aside, Wickham, or I will not be responsible for my actions," William reply.

"Is that supposed to be threat?," George responded dryly.

"I'm warning you." William's angry voice sounded again.

Lizzie hurried; worried that George would do something against her friends.

"Lizzie, babe, what are you doing?," George said as soon as he saw her, "Please, listen to me."

He tried to approach her but William and Fitz were shielding her.

"Stop it, Wickham. No one believes you here," Fitz said.

"Shut up, you...," George started to say but Lizzie stopped him.

"Don't you dare," she yelled as she made her way between William and Fitz.

"You have one week to leave the apartment or I'll have you evicted," Lizzie said to George.

"No, peach, stay, please," he begged.

"Let's go," Lizzie addressed William and Fitz and dismissed George's plea.

"No, Lizzie, not him. Anyone, but not him!"

With her free hand, Lizzie grabbed Fitz's arms and pulled him to the door.

"William, please, let's go," Lizzie said. William looked one last time at George with fury as to warning him, and disappeared with them.

* * *

George was furious. He had been rejected and embarrassed in front of strangers. The doorman and the technician were looking at him, with wide eyes.

He tried to disguise his feelings, gave a nonchalant shrug and went to his apartment. He found the piece of paper that Lizzie had left for him and, after reading it, he tore it in pieces.

She could not kick him out that easily. And on top of that, she had left him for Darcy? No, no way he was going to let that happen.

If there was something George Wickham hated more than William Darcy was losing. He had lost to him once, but he had gotten his revenge.

This time would be different; he was not going to lose. There was so much more he could do to assure his victory.


	49. Author's note

Hello everyone!

Firstly, I would like to thank all the people that had favorited/followed this story. It amazes me that at this point of the game, people are still discovering this fanfic.

Secondly, I took a decision regarding the next chapters. Before, I used to write a chapter, revise it/send it to my beta, post it and start working on the next one.

But now, given that I am uncertain about some things, I decided that I am going to write all the chapters leading to the point when Lizzie and Darcy get together, and then update. I don't know how long this is going to take, hopefully not too long. So, please, bear with me.

I have one beta, but it's always good to hear more opinions/ideas, so if someone wants to know what's on my mind and read the chapters (when I have them), you're welcome to PM.

Anyway, I hope you are still with me when I come back :)

PD. I also put in my tumblr my fanmix for this story. Some of the songs will make better sense with the new chapters (I hope...)

conijito dot tumblr dot com/post/61045415076/i-just-wanted-to-share-the-pl aylist-that-i-have


End file.
